una nueva aventura
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: hace ya tiempo que misty se fue de la serie y ya es hora de que vuelva al lado de ash.En sus aventuras conocerá lugares con ash y sus amigos mas no todo sera bueno ya que una antigua profecía se esta cumpliendo en esos momentos y nuestros héroes tendrán que intervenir conociendo tanto aliados como enemigos en el proceso,esto es "una nueva aventura".
1. reencuentro inesperado

_era un día normal en kalos. En las calles de una de las mas importantes ciudades de la región,ciudad Luminalia,donde se podía ver a un joven morocho de 16 años,tez morena,pelo azabache y ojos color miel(ya se imaginaran quien es) acompañado de un chico rubio,una pequeña niña con el mismo color del pelo que el chico y una joven de cabello color miel caminando felices sin imaginarse lo que les espera al llegar al centro pokemón_

mientras tanto en el centro pokemon se podia ver a una chica pelirroja hablando con alguien en el videotelefono

Misty: estoy muy feliz profesor,kalos es increíble

Oak: lo se Misty espero me traigas mucha información de los pokemon de kalos,estoy interesado en ellos

Misty: por supuesto profesor ya estoy deseando viajar

Oak: eso es bueno, bueno ha sido divertido platicar contigo pero tengo trabajo que hacer

Misty: claro profesor,adios

Misty cuelga la llamada,recoje las cosas cuando derrepente se topa de frente con quien menos se espera encontrar

Misty: Ash...

Ash: Misty

 _esta historia continuara..._

bueno que tal les gusto o ya puedo esperar las criticas xd


	2. aclaraciones y una nueva compañera

**Ash: vaya que sorpresa ,que haces aquí mist**

 **Misty: bueno primero que nada hola ash ,estoy aqui por un trabajo que me encargo el profesor oak**

 **Ash: o si perdón hola Misty ,asi que un trabajo que te encargo el profesor Oak e,y de que se trata dijo ash intrigado**

 **Misty: nada importante** ** _que tu debas saber,dijo la pelirroja para sus adentros_**

 _en ese momento llegan los amigos de ash intrigados por saber de que conocia ash a la peliroja_

 **Ash: chicos les presento a una vieja amiga**

 **Misty: hola me llamo misty y soy una lider de gimnasio**

 **Clemont fue el primero en hablar**

 **Clemont: hola misty yo soy**

 **pero en ese momento aparece bonnie y toma la mano de misty**

 **Bonnie:aaaay misty eres lider de gimnasio y gual que mi hermanito,casate con el porfis**

 **Misty:ah?**

 **Ash por alguna razón(creo que ya saben qual)se molesto mucho con lo que dijo Bonnie asi que decidió intervenir**

 **Ash: lo siento Bonnie pero no creo que Misty quiera "eso"**

 **Misty: quien te crees que eres para hablar por mi Ash dijo muy molesta Misty**

 **Ash: entonces si quieres casarte con el. dijo ash muy de manera acusadora**

 **Misty: eres un tonto ketchum por supuesto que no,sin ofender dijo a clemont para que no se sintiera mal**

 **Clemont: no pasa nada. Dijo el rubio**

 **Serena:ejem creo que se olvidaron de mi,me llamo serena un poco molesta para después dirigirse a misty**

 **Misty: mucho gusto serena**

 **Ash: Y ya te vas de kalos?.dijo ash un poco triste**

 **Misty: por supuesto que no aun me voy a quedar un buen tiempo aqui**

 **Clemont: eso es bueno entonces podemos hacer un pequeño thour por la ciudad te parece**

 **Misty: genial**

 **Ash: entonces a la carga vamos misty. dijo ash cogiendo la mano de misty sonrojando a la pelirroja en el proceso**

 **bueno creo que les deje un poco con la duda de que pasara. el proximo capitulo misty conocera un poco la ciudad y quisas pase algo mas jijijiji xd**


	3. conociendo ciudad luminalia

el resto del dia estuvieron paseando por la ciudad conociendo sitios increibles,comprando en centros comerciales que es donde se encuentran ahora nuestros heroes

ahora misty esta en un probador provandose infinidad de cosas y preguntando a ash su opinion a lo que el morocho contestaba con un monótono "te ves linda"

misty por fin salio con el ultimo conjunto que constava de un vestido strapless negro ajustado que realsava su figura junto con un collar del mismo color

Misty: que tal me veo. dijo misty un poco nerviosa mas que nada porque ash no parava de verla

ash no prestaba atención a lo que le decía Misty estaba muy ocupado admirando su belleza embobado

Misty: ash,ash ASH

Ash: uh,que?

Misty: te estaba diciendo que como me queda esto

Ash: te vez hermosa,digo que te ves ash un poco nervioso

Misty:genial entonces este sera

luego de comprarlo todos fueron a comer un helado en una heladería

Serena: tengo una duda como se conocieron

Ash. es un poco complicado,bueno verán fue en mi primer dia de entrenador pokemon, yo me havia quedado dormido asi que el unico pokemon que quedaba era pikachu,el qual al principio no me obedecia y eso provoco que una parvada de pokemon me atacara y tuviera que saltar a un rio y bueno yo pensaba que hasta ahi habia llegado hasta que senti que alguien me cojia o mas bien me pescaba y me salvo de una muerte segura,esa damas y caballeros,es la pelirroja aqui presente

Misty: ash tan poco te pases

Ash: pero asi paso

Serena: rara forma de conocerse. dijo serena con una gota en la sien,los demas asintieron

Bonnie: que forma tan romantica de conocerse. dijo bonnie con corazones en los ojos

ash y misty se sonrojaron por lo dicho por bonnie

Serena: bueno creo que ya hay que irse

Ash: es cierto ta casi es de noche

MIsty:es cierto

Ash: te quedaras con nosotros. dijo ash un poco esperanzado de pasar tiempo con ella

Misty: claro por que no

asi nuestros heroes se fueron al centro pokemon para descansar de tan agotador dia(sobre todo ash y Clemont ya que tuvieron que cargar todo lo que havian comprado las chicas,que mala soy xd)


	4. sentimientos a flor de piel

Ya era de noche y nuestros heroes ya estan durmiendo o al menos casi todos ya que ash ahora estaba pensando en lo ultimo que havia pasado ,sobre todo en el reencuentro con misty

Ash: hace mucho que no veia a misty,se ve distinta,ya no lleva su típica coleta ahora se ve muy linda

Pikachu le miro con una mirada pícara pero ash ni la noto

Ash: bueno ya es hora de dormir quiero estar descansado para mañana

Al día siguiente Clemont fue el primero en despertar

Clemont: aaauuuu,que bien dormi sera mejor que despierte a los demás

En eso ve como Misty ya esta despierta y parece que va con las mismas intenciones que el pero mas rudas

Clemont: emmm misty que haces?

Misty se sobresalto con la pregunta de Clemont

Misty: Yo, misty de forma inocente

Clemont:aja, de manera esceptica

Misty: bueno venia a despertar a jugando con los dedos indices

Clemont: esta bien pero procura no hacer mucho de manera divertida

Misty: jejejejeje, nerviosa

Misty entro y se tomo su tiempo para observarlo,se veía muy lindo durmiendo

Misty: ash, de manera suave mientras lo empujava para que despertara

Al ver que no despertava decidio tomar medidas drasticas

Tambaleo un poco a pikachu para despertarlo,al ver que despertaba sonrió triunfante

Misty: pikachu me harias un pequeñisimo favor, esperando que coopera y asi fue

Misty le explico lo que debía hacer,el al terminar de escuchar se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa(no se como seria asi que imaginensela que yo ya uso mi imaginacion xd)

lanzo un potente impactrueno que dejo al pobre entrenador carbonizado

Ash: pikachu porque hiciste ash molesto

Pikachu señalo a la pelirroja quien al verse delatada no pudo hacer mas que gritar con la mirada~traidor~

Misty: jejejejeje buen dia ash

Ash: enserio misty 'buen dia'es lo mejor que se te ocurre

Misty: pues de forma orgullosa mientras se acercaba al entrenador

Ash: ay, bueno asta aqui llego mi sueñ dramatizando haciendo reir a la pelirroja lo qual le hiso feliz sin saber la razon

Misty: sabes deberias hacerte actor te queda .dijo de forma burlona

Ash: ey eso ofende soy un gran actor

Misty: si, de forma sarcastica

Ash: ademas soy bueno lanzando mientras de forma disimulada cojia un cojin y se lo tiraba a la cara

Misty: ash niño tramposo ya para después lanzarle de vuelta el cojin

Asi estuvieron forsejeando asta que sin quere acabaron los dos acostados ash encima de misty

Ash: mientras se acercaba a ella sin darse cuenta

Misty: tambien mientras los dos se acercaban poco a poco

Esta historia continuara

Que! les deje con la intriga ,ash y misty se besaran o alguien los interrumpira,tendrás que esperar al proximo capitulo para saberlo

MS2 fuera


	5. primer beso y nuevas experiencias

Por fin,por fin había llegado el momento tan esperado,por fin se habían besado y de que és se separaron muy sonrojados

Misty fue la primera en hablar

Misty: eso fue...increible

Ash: si

Ninguno sabia que decir,estaban nerviosos y se atrevía a hablar para no arruinar el silencio fue interrumpido por un "pika"que simulaba ser un "ejem" que los llevo de vuelta a la realidad

Ash: hey pikachu te doy todo el ketchup que quieras si no cuentas lo que ha pasado

Misty: ash eres un tonto pikachu no sabe hablar

Ash: pero lo puede insinuar misty

Misty: supongo que te arrepientes de lo que ha misty triste

Ash: que! No?

Misty: entonces porque lo quieres ocultar

Ash: yo...no quiero que se burlen de ash avergonzado

Misty: ay ash tranquilo ,a mi no me importa que se burlen de mi

Ash: ash confundido

Misty: claro que misty sonriendo

Ash: oye mist emm ahora que nos hemos besado entonces somos...?

Misty: novios? No lo se

Ash: podriamos intentarlo

Misty: pero me lo tienes que pedir

Ash: esto,vale emmm misty quieres ser mi novia?

Misty: podrias haberlo echo mejor pero claro que si

Ash: creo que tenemos que ir a desayunar los demás deben estar levantados cogiendo la mano de " su ahora novia"

Misty: claro, mientras se dirigían al comedor con los demás

Bueno asta aqui llego el cap,que les pareció por fin son novios,espero no disgustar a los amourshipping(I love pokeshipping )xd


	6. sospechas

Ash y misty fueron con los demás a desayunar (aun cogidos de la mano) .Cuando llegaron con los demás todos los miraban estraño según ellos

Ash: em que tanto miran

Misty: si porque nos miran tanto

Clemont: um no se quisas por que van agarrados de la sarcastico mientras los señalaba

Hay se dieron cuenta de que seguian agarrados de la mano,rapidamente se separaron sonrojados

Ash: _no me acordaba de que aun teniamos las manos cogidas espero no sospechen nada_

Misty: _espero no sospechen_

 **Misty: es que me senti mareada y ash me ajudo a bajar,verdad ash. Dijo mirando a ash**

 **Ash: em claro,claro que si**

 **Los demás decidieron creerles pero no del todo ya que sospechaban que habia mas detras de todo esto**

 **Clemont: ash estas listo para la batalla de gimnasio**

 **Ash: por supuesto,no podras contra mi**

 **Misty: batalla de gimnasio?.pregunto misty intrigada**

 **Bonnie: si mi hermanito se enfrentara a ash en un batalla por una medalla**

 **Misty: aja y supongo que perderas no ash**

 **Ash: ash divertido mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro**

 **Misty: era una broma misty alegre devolviendo el golpe a ash**

 **Serena: bueno ash ,y que pokemón serena para interrumpir el momento tan incomodo según ella**

 **Ash: no lo se después lo pensare,oye mist vas conmigo a comer helado**

 **Misty: claro misty alegre**

 **Ash: bueno adios después nos vemos**

 **Ya afuera del centro pokemon**

 **Ash: misty antes de nada podemos ash serio**

 **Misty: claro ash de que**

 **Ash: bueno veras... crees que les debemos decir lo nuestro**

 **Misty: claro seria lo mejor**

 **Ash: entonces que te parece si se lo decimos después de la batalla con clemont**

 **Misty: entonces paso lo inesperado ash la beso,ash el denso le habia robado un beso a ella,ella oviamente no lo rechaso**

 **Misty: uau no me esleraba eso de ti misty en las nubes**

 **Ash: yo menos,em vamos**

 **Misty: por su puesto**

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Bueno eso de que ash le robara un beso a misty no se lo esperaban,que no**

 **El proximo capitulo sera" primera cita y enfrentamiento en luminalia"**


	7. primera cita y enfrentamiento en luminal

ash estaba sentado junto con misty comiendo un delicioso helado cortesía de ash

Ash: um este helado esta rico,verdad ash a su novia mientras seguia probando su helado

Misty: si ash, oye ash que pokemón usaras contra clemont. pregunto misty llamando la atención de ash

Ash: pues no lo se, me es difícil elegir,pero se que confiando en mis pokemón lograre ganar la ash decidido a ganar el encuentro con su amigo

Misty: sigues siendo igual,y me encanta que no hayas cambiado con respecto a los pokemon. Dijo feliz de la actitud de ash

Ash: por supuesto,em oye deberiamos ir ya con los demas. Dijo Ash apresurado

Misty: claro ash cojiendo la mano de su novio

Ash: si. Dijo ash asintiendo algo sonrojado por el contacto con la pelirroja

ya en el centro pokemon con los demás...

Ash: creo que ya se que pokemon usar para la ash feliz

Serena: y cuales serena intrigada por la eleecion de su amigo

Ash: seran pikachu,talonflame y ash

cabe destacar que no se las reglas de ese gimnasio ni cuales son las evoluciones de los pokemon de ash en ese justo momento

Bonnie: estoy deseando ver la bonnie con estrellitas en los ojos

Ash: bueno bonnie habra que esperar a mañana para ver quien ash recordandole la fecha de la batalla a bonnie

Bonnie: jo ash porque me recordaste que la batalla era mañ bonnie haciendo un puchero infantil

Ash: jejejeje perdon ash disculpandose por haber desilusionado a la niña

Misty: creo que ya es hora de dormir,es mirando el reloj de pared del centro pokemon que marcaba las 10:30

Clemont: si es cierto,vamos a para ir a la recamara a dormir

asi todos se fueron a dormir menos dos personas que estaban platicando

Ash: entonces esta decidido lo diremos mañ ash decidido a contar su noviasgo con la pelirroja

Misty: cierto, por cierto suerte en la batalla de mañana espero misty dandole un beso un beso en la mejilla al joven entrenador

Ash: dare lo mejor de mi y te dedicare mi victoria. Dijo ash(aaaawwww no es lindo ash xd)

Misty: que lindo ash,bueno vamos a mientras se alejaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

lo que no sabian era que alguien les habia escuchado platicar ya que como vio que los entrenadores no

regresaban se devolvio

Serena: espero que no sea lo que estoy serena dolida

al dia siguiente

Ash: aawww que bien dormi, hoy toca la batalla tengo que preparame

cuando todos estubieron preparados fueron al gimnasio para la batalla

referi: bien,esta batalla sera 3 contra 3,entre el lider de gimnasio clemont y el aspirante Ash Ketchum,solo el aspirante puede cambiar de pokemon, el referi levantando las banderas y bajandolas para dar comienco a la batalla de gimnasio

la batalla empezo,ash empezo con pikachu resultando victorioso contra magnemite a pesar del cansancio ya que magnemite era demasiado rapido incluso para pikachu,despues fue pikachu x luxray

resultando victorioso luxray debido al cansancio de pikachu por la batalla anterior,despues ash llamo a howlucha ganando al segundo pokemon de clemonrt,el tercer y ultimo pokemon de clemont fue heliolisk

que vencio a a howlucha con bastante esfuerzo,ahora solo quedaba talonflame x heliolisk

Ash: bien clemont, ash a su amigo

Clemont: claro ash preparate para perder. Hasta el se sorprendio de sus palabras

Ash: bien,talonflame usa as ash

rapidamente su pokemon ejecuto la horden derribando a heliolisk a pesar de que el susodicho acabo por levantarse

Clemont: heliolisk utiliza ataque ejecuto ala orden de su entrenador dejando a talonflame algo agotado

Ash: talonflame usa picotaso y luego ave ash a su pokemon

talonflame uso las ordenes proporcionadas por su entrenador fallando en el primer ataque pero acertando en el segundo dejando muy dañado a su contrincante pero a la vez a si mismo por lo cual el siguiente ataque seria el desisivo

Ash: hasta aqui acabo la batalla ,debo decir que fue genial:dijo ash de manera orgullosa

Clemont: ya lo creo ash,es hora de terminar la usa carga de manera decidida

ash: talonflame esquiva los rayos y ave ash

talonflame evadio todos los rayo(afortunadamente) y consiguio dar a heliolisk provocando un denso humo que impedia tanto la vision de los entranador con de los espectadores

cuando por fin se disipo el humo se podia ver a heliolisk inconsiente y a talonflame levantandose a duras penas

por un momento solo habia un silencio sepulcral en el campo de batalla

Misty: ash misty feliz por su novio

Ash: si que feliz para luego abrazar a Misty

Serena: ejem lamento interrumpir,pero queria felicitar a mi amigo por su algo incomoda

Ash: o si rascandose la nuca algo nervioso para despues ponerse serio y cojer la mano de misty indicandole que ya hera hora de contar su noviasgo

Misty: bueno queriamos decirles apretando la mano de su novio para que contara el resto

Ash: em nosotros so-so-somos al fin provocando caras de sorpresa mas tambien de alegria en casi todo los presentes

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	8. Sospechas acertadas y rebelión pokemon

_replay_

 _Ash: so-so-somos no-no-novios_

Presente

Clemont: ya decía yo que era raro que cogieras de la mano a misty porque estuviese "mareada".Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

Ash: jejejejejeje buena excusa n haciendo que todos caigan al más puro estilo anime

Misty: no es que se pudiera inventar una excusa mejor en dos segundos,que no?.Dijo sacando la lengua de manera chistosa haciendo caer a todos otra vez al estilo anime

Bonnie: Bueno me alegro por vosotros,yo sabia que hacían buena suspicaz

Ash: gracias sinceramente mientras se hincaba a su altura

Clemont: oigan no sienten que nos olvidamos de para después acordarse de serena

Bonnie: es cierto falta sorprendida

Misty: que raro,serena estaba aquí hace extrañada

Bonnie: habra que decidida

Así todos empezaron a buscar por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarla

Ash: por que estará pregunto susurrando a su novia

Misty: ash,si que eres dandole un golpazo en la cabeza

Ash: au porque me molesto

Misty: ash ella llora por lanzandole una indirecta

Ash: pero si yo no le hecho extrañado

Misty: ay si que eres poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de frustración

Ash: molesto,hiva a decir otro comentario pero se lo guardo al ver a su novia viendolo molesta

Misty: vamos con seria

Ash: creo que se te señando a los hermanos que ya estaban con serena

Misty: da igual cogiendolo de la oreja

Ash: ayayayayay,ahora entiendo a llorando de forma cómica

Cuando se acercaron pudieron notar que serena ya había parado de llorar

Ash: que pasa serena,por que ash intrigado

Serena: no pasa nada ash estoy formando su mejor sonrisa falsa

Misty: mira serena,ash puede ser denso pero no estupido,deja de fingir y dinos que molesta

Ash: misty tiene razon serena salvo en lo de denso,dinos que molesto para después tranquilizarse

Serena: lo que me pasa es que te quiero, con todas sus fuerzas

Todos quedaron en shok sobretodo ash

Ash: en verdad lo siento serena,pero no te puedo sinceramente

Serena: no pasa nada ash,ahora lo único que puedo hacer es desearos una feliz relació feliz por la pareja

Misty: bueno ash,parece que ya todos aprueban nuestra relació feliz mientras le robaba un beso al entrenador,dejandolo petrificado

Bonnie: Misty podemos ir ya al centro bonnie cansada( recordemos que todos tuvieron que caminar mucho buscando a serena,quedando exaustos en el proceso)

Misty: claro bonnie misty también cansada

Así todos fueron al centro pokemon

Joy: esos son los chicos de los que me hablo el profesor,hey llamando la atención de los chicos

Ash: que pasa intrigado

Joy: el profesor Oak dejó un mensaje,quiere que le llameis cuanto antes,parecia angustiada

Ash: ahora lo llamamos Joy,gracias por la imformació agradecido

Joy: de nada joy

Ya en los videotelefonos ash marco el numero del laboratorio Oak

chicos,cuanto tiempo como Oak tratando de tranquilizarse lo cual les pareció raro

Ash: estamos bien profesor,de que queria hablar,es algo curioso e intrigado

Oak: no lo se ash,últimamente los pokemon de kanto se han estado comportado extrañ preocupado

Misty: en que sentido curiosa

Oak: por ejemplo los pokemon entrenados no hacen caso a sus entrenadores e incluso en algunos casos los han serio

todos a la vez

Oak: vereis los pokemon tienen una conexion mas fuerte con la naturaleza que los humanos,por cual mi teoria es que algo bastante grande esta por con una expresión difícil de descifrar

Ash: entonces cree que algo malo vaya a seri

Oak: es lo mas seguro Oak

Misty: algo como lo que paso aquella vez en el archipielago recordando cuando ash salvo el mundo(los que hayan visto la segunda película de pokemon entenderan a que me refiero).

Oak: así es misty,por eso se han suspendido todas las ligas hasta nuevo soltando la noticia

Todos quedaron sin palabras,la noticia les cayo como balde de agua fría

Ash fue el primero en hablar

Ash: pero porque intrigado

Oak: vereis,es cierto que este suceso solo este sucediendo en Kanto pero puede llegar a pasar en otras regiones incluida en la que están de forma seria

Clemont: profesor que propone para parar serio el inventor

Oak: tendreis que empezar una nueva Oak

Ash: a donde intrigado el azabache

Oak: primero tendreís que venir a kanto,os estaré esperando,ahora me despido tengo que investigar mas a fondo la situació para despues colgar el telefono

Ash: bueno chicos creo que llego la hora de empezar "una nueva aventura",a la emocionado

todos al unisono

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

que tal,bueno hasta aquí llego el cap,molo lo de agregar el titulo del fic,que no? Xd


	9. de vuelta a kanto

ya era de noche en el centro pokemon y todos ya habían hecho las maletas ya que mañana seria su ultimo día en kalos.

bonnie: estoy super emocionada,ya quiero llegar a emocionada desde su cama

serena: yo quiero volver a ver al profesor Oak,hace mucho que no lo con aire melancólico

Ash: chicos es hora de dormir,mañana sera un gran día y necesitamos Ash algo serio

misty: que se caiga la tierra,Ash Ketchum dando en tono de burla

todos se rieron menos el susodicho

Ash: ja ja ja,que gracioso Mist,venga a en tono autoritorio

Misty: si burlona la pelirroja

gruñendo pero se guardo sus comentarios ,sabia que no le podria ganar a su novia por mas que quisiera

todos se durmieron,ya por fin era el día acordado para irse

ahora todos estaban desayunando

misty: ash come despacio,aun faltan horas para que despegue el avió con el codo sobre la mesa a la vez que tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mano

Ash: ña jho atragantándose con la comida

Misty: no tienes remedio mientras le pasa un vaso de agua

los demás tenían una gota en la sien por la escena

ya terminados de comer fueron con la enfermera joy para que les diera sus pokemon,a excepción de bonnie

Joy: aqui teneis a vuestros pokemon .Dijo entregándoles sus pokebolas

ash: gracias enfermera ash

Misty: bien aun quedan 3 horas para que despegue el avión,que revisando el billete que habían comprado el día anterior(perdón por saltarme esa parte jejejeje) para después dirigirse a los demás

Clemont: um cuanto se tarda hasta el a la pelirroja

Misty: según me informe media recordando que había preguntado por eso ayer

Ash: entonces que mientras todos pensaban que hacer

Serena: que tal si vamos a una heladería que hay aquí cerca mientras esperamos. Sugirió la pelimiel

Ash: genial,tengo el chico hambriento

Misty: pero si acabamos de reclamo

Ash: ya pero no me avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca

todos cayeron al estilo

misty: ay no hay remedio,bueno dirigiéndose a la heladería ya que ya se sabia el camino ya que fue con ash ayer

ya haya empezaron a comer sus helados

Serena: y dime ash,como esta el profesor pregunto al azabache

Ash: simplemente

Misty: ash dile algo mas, no un simple "bien".Dijo molesta

Ash: bueno ya,no te molestes,bueno el sigue tan activo como siempre a pesar de que no sale de pueblo paleta,incluso hace poemas,aunque yo no los entiendo,pero haciendo reir a todos

ahora era el turno de bonnie de preguntar

bonnie: ash y como es kanto. Dijo emocionada

Ash: es muchas cosas que ver,pokemon de diferentes tipos,personas muy comiendo de su helado mientras recordaba melancólico su región natal

asi estuvieron conversando y haciendo rondas de preguntas hasta que llego la hora de ir al aeropuerto para coger er el avión a kanto

ya subiendo al avión cada uno se situo en sus asientos asignados .ash y misty y bonnie en otro par de asientos y clemont solo(perdón clemont:( )

como el viaje era largo debido a la distancia entre regiones todos decidieron dormir

Misty: sera mejor dormir chicos,según pone en el billete el viaja durara 15 mientras se dormía en el pecho del entrenador,a la vez que el la acomodaba y se dormía con ella

asi todos se durmieron para que pasara el viaje mas rápido

ya habian pasado las 15 horas y nuestros entrenadores apenas se estaban levantando

Misty: um que bien dormí.Dijo para dedicarle una sonrisa al entrenador mientras se separaba para disgusto del entrenador

Ash:si yo tambié mientras cogia las maletas de el y de su novia

Misty: mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

ya cuando todos estaban fuera del avión el ciudad verde(no se donde hay aeropuerto así que pondré la ciudad mas próxima a pueblo paleta)

bonnie: valla. Dijo impresionada

así todos se dirigieron a paleta para recibir ordenes del profesor

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bueno ya estan por llegar a paleta que pasara a partir de ahora,ya les digo que a partir de algunos capitulos en adelante habra mas aventura,bueno nos estamos leyendo

MS2 fuera


	10. profecía preocupante

mientras caminaban por el bosque verde hacia pueblo paleta empezaron a contar anécdotas para distraerse en el camino

Ash: y asi fue como venci a las grandes aves legendarias en las islas orgulloso

Misty: estas exagerando,además también ayudaron alguna otra persona como el equipo recordo molesta

Serena: esperad,rebobinemos,el equipo roquet les sorprendida

Ash: aja,fue increíble,creo que hasta ellos se riendo

Bonnie: eso es imposible,el trío perdedor ayudando a salvar al mientras todos reían por el mote

Misty: miren,es pueblo señalando el pequeño pueblo

Ash: es cierto,que tal si asemos una carrera hasta el empezando a correr mas una voz lo detuvo

Bonnie: y como sabemos donde es el molesta girándose hacia los demás que asintieron a lo dicho por bonnie a excepción de misty ya que ella ya sabia el recorrido

Ash: fácil,el laboratorio es un edificio grande con un simplemente mientras echaba a correr de nuevo seguido de sus amigos

ya en el laboratorio

Ash: profesor somos alterado

Misty: ash deja de molesta

ash hiba a responder cuando de repente se abrió la puerta mostrando a tracey

Tracey: chicos que hacéis aquí.Dijo extrañando pues tenia entendido ash estaba en kalos

Ash: larga historia,esta el buscandlo con la mirada cuando de repende aparecia un pokemon violeta que aplasto al pobre entrenador

Oak: muk,ven aquí ahora ,(grave error)pensó al ser aplastado por el pokemon también

Ash: profesor,esta preocupado

Oak: si tranquilo,vengan a tras dar una gran bocanada de aire

Misty: claro por los demás

ya a dentro

Tracey: profesor que hacen ellos qui,creía que estaban de viaje por kalos. Dijo curioso

Oak: veras Tracey,no se si has notado que el comportamiento de los pokemon es bastante tranquilo

Tracey: pues ahora que lo dice,si,se han estado comportando extrañ recordando

Ash: es por eso que estamos aquí.Dijo serio

Tracey: uh?.Dijo extrañado

Oak: asi es tracey,parece que esto ya estaba serio sorprendiendo a todos

Clemont: a que se serio

Oak: e estado investigando bastante y entre muchos papeles encontré uno enseñándoles un pergamino algo desgastado

Ash: que tiene de especial ese extrañado

Oak: este pergamino contiene una vieja profecía que habla se sucesos como los que están pasando mostrando les a cada uno lo que decía

 _los cielos se oscurecerán,el mal inundara el mundo provocando cambios en el clima,los pokemon se revelaran en contra de los humanos mostrando toda su furia,la vida en en el planeta se extinguirá poco a poco hasta no quedar nada,ni tan siquiera las plantas sobrevivirán a la "catástrofe final",cuiden del planeta tal y como los pokemon lo han echo o sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos._

 **Misty: profesor eso es horrorizada**

 **Oak: lo se misty,por eso hay que hacer algo rá .Dijo preocupado**

 **Serena: profesor ya es tarde mañana podemos seguir hablando del tema,hemos decidido que ash y misty,dormirán en casa de la señora Ketchum y nosotros acá.Dijo serena intentando evadir el tema tan preocupante**

 **Oak:bien entonces preparare las habitaciones,adios hiendo-se despidiéndose de ash y misty**

Ash: adios profesor,adios hiendose junto a su novia

Bonnie: adiós chicos nos veremos mañ despidiéndose con la mamo

Misty: esta bien,adió saliendo de la casa

ya en la casa de la señora ketchum

Ash: mama ya estoy en entrando a la casa corriendo

Misty: ash no corras o te vas a regañándolo

Ash: ay ya,esta resignado

Misty: asi dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándolo todo rojo

Delia: ash hijo, feliz abrazándolos cof cof"axficsiandolos "cof cof

ash: hola recuperando el aliento del cual se le fue privado por unos eternos 3 segundos(creo que exagere un poquito xd)

Misty: hola señora de la misma forma que su novio

Delia: nada de señora ketchum ya te he dicho que me llames con falsa molestia

Misty: e-e-esta nerviosa

Delia: dejando eso de lado que hacen aquí,creía que ash estaba en kalos y misty en ciudad extrañada y curiosa

Ash:em eso te lo explicaremos mañana ahora es tarde,solo te diremos que nos quedaremos en kanto un tiempo y necesitamos dormir muy bien para tener energí nervioso

Delia: por supuesto extrañada

Ash: bueno por otro lado también tenemos que decirte otra nervioso cojiendo la mano de su novia como cuando le dijeron a sus amigos la noticia

Misty: ash y yo nerviosa apretando la mano de su novio para que continuara la frase

Ash: somos novios, cerrando los ojos igual que su novia esperando una critica

Delia: que feliz hijo,por fin ya era hora de que se confesaran sus feliz sonrojando a la pareja

ash: em bueno mama voy a dormir,no te preocupes ya cenamos,puedes preparar la habitación de huéspedes para subiendo las escaleras

Delia: alto hay jovencito,tu y misty dormirán juntos en tu severa

los dos a la vez

Delia: sin peros dormirán juntos o en el jardín, severa

los dos resignados

Delia: bien pero procuren no hacerme muchos alejándose mientras reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de la pareja

ya en la habitación de ash(los dos ya tienen puestos sus respectivos pijamas)

Misty: menudo comentario el de tu sonrojada

Ash: mi mama no es muy discreta que ruborizado

Misty: ash por que no le contaste el verdadero motivo de nuestra estancia en kanto a tu curiosa

Ash: no quiero mientras se acostaba en la cama

Misty: si es mientras se acostaba con ash

Ash: buenas noches dándole un beso en la mejilla

Misty: ash la cama no es precisamente grande así que no te acerques algo seria

Ash: tranquila no haria nada que tu no pícaro

misty: ruborizada mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro

Ash: jajajajaja,buenos noches riendo viendo la cara de su novia

Misty: buenas recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	11. islas sevii ¡allá vamos!

ya era por la mañana en la casa de los ketchum y se podia ver en la habitación del joven ketchum durmiendo en una incomoda posición junto a su novia

Ash: um que bien dormí,es hora de con energía mas esa energía se fue al ver en quee posicion dormia con su adorada novia

Ash: (me mata,como me vea juro que me mata).Pensó nervioso al ver que ella dormía acostada en su pecho mientras el la cogía de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la tenia en la nuca de su novia

Misty: um,dormí genial,me siento super cómoda,por que pregunto confusa mas al ver la posición en la que estaba con su novio no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea que pegar un grito agudo dejando aturdido a su pobre novio

ash, ay mi oí adolorido

Misty: se puede saber por que estábamos en "esa" posició reclamo molesta

Ash: no lo se cuando desperté estábamos así.Dijo molesto

Misty: claro y yo soy un molesta

Delia: paso algo preocupada corriendo cuando vio la intima posición en la que estaban les sonrió picara

Ash: mama no es lo que las manos desesperado

Delia: divertida por la expresión de su hijo

Misty: seño... delia no es lo que parece,no estábamos haciendo nerviosa

Delia: tranquilos niños,seguro no estaban haciendo con sarcasmo mientras reía por lo bajo

Ash: em bueno vamos a nervioso

Delia: claro hijo pero primero ví saliendo de la habitación dejando a la pareja sonrojada

Misty: em si primero hay que sonrojada

Ash: si,saldré un momento para que puedas cambiarte rascándose la nuca

Misty: esta bien, dándole un beso la mejilla

Ash: sonrojado y embobado haciendo reír a su novia

ya cambiados los dos bajaron a desayunar junto con delia

Ash: buenos días saludando con la mano

Misty: buenos días feliz

Delia: buenos días chicos,siéntense que ya sirvo la feliz

ya comiendo

Delia: i díganme por que estan aqui,no es que me moleste pero creia que ash estaba en kalos y misty en ciudad extrañada

Ash: es algo complicado,según el profesor oak,en estos momentos se esta cumpliendo una profecía serio

Misty: por eso hoy viajaremos a las islas sevii,ya que el profesor dijo que alli hay un amigo que nos puede seria

Delia: un nuevo viaje, con una sonrisa intentando disimular su preocupacion

Ash: asi es,por eso partiremos hoy,en verdad siento no poder quedarme mas tiempo pero tenemos que irnos sinceramente

Delia: esta bien hijo,solo prométeme cogiendo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas

Ash: curioso

Delia: prometeme que te cuidaras i cuidaras a misty con tu soltando una lagrima traviesa

Ash: por supuesto seguro

Misty: tranquila delia yo me se cuidar sola,el que no se sabe cuidar es el señor maestro ironica en tono de broma para aligerar el pesado ambiente

Delia: creo que tienes razon,de todos modos cuidense por preocupada

serios asintiendo los dos al unisono

Ash: bueno tenemos que irnos,tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestros serio

Delia: esta bien,cuidense y procuren no cometer muchas en broma

Ash: no te prometemos serio

Misty: adiós delia nos veremos pronto _si es que volveremos_.Pensó preocupada

ya en el laboratorio

Clemont: adiós profesor,nos veremos despidiéndose junto con los demás

Oak: adiós chicos,buena suerte en vuestro oak

en camino al puerto

serena: esto sera genial,un viaje a unas emocionada

Ash: ya pero no podemos ir a serio

Misty: ash no seas molesta

Bonnie: misty tiene razón, feliz

Ash: ya,esta resignado

ya en el puerto

Marino: los billetes por amablemente

Ash: aquí está dándole el billete igual que los demás

Marino: pueden dejandoles pasar

Serena: que increíble,el profesor se lució.dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Misty: es igual

Ash: bien vamos a los alegre

Misty: son bastante fascinada

Serena: emocionada

Ash: los chicos van en un camarote y las chicas en otro,lo bueno es que están frente a triste

Misty: que pena,pero no importa no pasaremos en el barco mucho tiempo así que ahora hay que intentando animar a su novio

Ash: es cierto,mejor vamos a cambiarnos para ir a tomar el sol en la reanimado

Serena: feliz

ya cambiados fueron a cubierta a tomar el sol

Ryan: hey hermosura por que no dejas a esa gentuza y vienes arrogante un tipo musculoso dirigiendose a la pelirroja

Misty: perdó molesta

hiba a golpearlo pero ash se interpuso

ash: lo siento musculitos pero ella esta molesta

Ryan: ya entiendo es tu hermanira tranquilo muchachito no le hare burlandose de el

ash: lo siento amigo pero ella es mi novia,pikachu furioso

el "musculitos" quedo chamuscado en el suelo

Misty. gracias ash por feliz dándole un beso en la boca

ash: de feliz

Misty: ahora si a disfrutar de las vitaminas del alegre acostándose en una hamaca

horas despues todos se fueron a dormir

Misty: buenas noches chicos que durmáis dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio y despidiéndose de clemont

ash. buenas noches entrando a su camarote junto con clemont

en ese momento los dos pensaron una frase a la vez

"este viaje sera increíble"

ya habia llegado el momento de bajar del barco y todos ya estaban bajando

Ash: bueno chicos,bienvenidos a las islas emocionado

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	12. conociendo aliados

Nuestros heroes ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de un señor el cual según el profesor Oak puede ayudarlos

Bonnie: no entiendo como nos puede ayudar ese señ intrigada

Ash: la verdad no extrañado

Misty: ya,no os estrecéis. Dijo intentando tranquilizarlos

Ash: estoy deseando llegar,Serena cuanto girandosé hacia la oriunda de Kalos

Serena: uh? Hem veamos,10 tranquila

Clemont: te pasa cogiendo la mano de serena sonrojandola

Serena: no tranquilo,vamos chicos cuanto antes llegemos alegre

Ash: es cierto,a la carga vamos energico

Misty: ash ven aquí.Pero era inutil el morocho ya se habia alejado demasiado para oirla

Ya en la casa del señor

Ash: em hola hay tocando educadamente( no queria sufrir otra regañina por parte de su "adorable" novia

Señor: si,vaya si sois feliz un hombre de unos 40 años,pelo rubio corto y algo musculoso

Ash: em si es usted curioso

Jules: en carne y hueso, palmeandole la espalda al entrenador

Misty: vinimos de parte del profesor misty educadamente

Jules: aaaaa el viejo Oak,mi antiguo melancólico

Clemont: usted lo conocí extrañado

Jules: claro,como dije antes el era mi mantor cuando orgulloso

Bonnie: eso es emocionada

Jules: claro en broma haciendo que infle los mofletes de forma chistosa haciendo reír a todos

Ash: bueno volviendo al tema,en que nos podría ayudar señ serio y algo curioso

Jules: primero,dejense de formalidades,llamenme jules y por tu pregunta chico bueno necesito que vengais conmigo para mostraros enumerando con los dedos para después indicarles que le siguieran hacia una habitación situada en la esquina superior derecha de la primera planta

Ash: que tiene de genial una algo molesto y extrañado

Jules: jajajajaja,no es la oficina lo que os quiero cojiendo un libro estirandolo parcialmente activando un mecanismo que dejo ver una habitación secreta

Misty: eso fue increíble,quien diría que había una habitación impresionada

Jules: ovbio,que no os lo orgulloso

Bonnie: hem que nos querías mostrar curiosa

Jules: mostrandoles una gran maquina bastante avanzada en apariencia con un pequeño en el que parece caber algo en especial

Ash: para que es ese hueco de ahí.Dijo intrigado

Jules: es para una piedra especial que sirve para activar la explicando su funsión

Clemont: y para que sirve la intrigado

Jules: esta maquina podrá detener la rebelión pero se necesita la piedra para que serio

Serena: que hace esa curiosa

Jules: si consigo esa piedra con ayuda de esta maquina creare unas ondas especiales que conseguiran tranquilizar tanto el tiempo como los alegre

Ash: eso es fantástico,donde se puede conseguir esa emocionado

Jules: ese es el problema,esa piedra no es de este suspirando tristemente

Misty: que quieres curiosa,pues

Jules: esa piedra existió hace muchos años pero al parecer se extinguió en circunstancias extrañ serio

Ash: entonces como la molesto,pues no entendía lo dicho por el hombre

Jules: tranquilo,tranquilo ahora os explico,veréis,se rumorea que el pokemon del tiempo,Celebi a estado rondando por esta isla,lo que quiero es que intestéis encontrarlo y hagáis que confie en vosotros para que os lleve atras en el serio

Ash: wau,celebi,viaje en el tiempo,este viaje si que esta lleno de emocionado

Misty: ni que lo igual que ash

Jules: estáis dispuestos a arriesgar vuestras vidas en este viaje a para salvar al expectante

Ash: ja,yo nunca he rechasado un egocentrico

Misty: querrás decir que nunca ganas un reto,no en tono burlón

Ash: eres mala mist,no me dejas emocionarme por haciendo un puchero infantil haciendo que todos se rian

Jules: es igual a como me lo dijo Oak,bueno chicos preparaos,salimos en 2 alegre

Ash: genial,vamos mist, emocionado hechando a correr con la pobre misty y pikachu a rastras

Misty: aaaaaassshhh, intentando safarse

Pikachu: pikachu electrocutando a misty y ash

Ash: no debí haber hecho hecho carbon

Misty: es que eres tonto, en el mismo estado

Serena: estan preocupada por la pareja

los dos chamuscados entrenadores al unisono

Jules: bueno,dejando esa escena de lado,podeis descansar hasta que nos con una gota en la sien

Ash: nervioso

Ya en otra habitación de la casa

Misty: creo que pikachu no le agrada que mirando al ratón electrico al que le salían chispas por las mejillas

Ash: me lo dices o me lo nervioso

Bonnie: tendréis que aprender a llevaros bien o al menos divertida

Clemont: cambiando de tema,como haremos para encontrar a celebi,estoy más que seguro que no se aparecerá delante de nosotros con los brazos sarcástico.

Ash: um pues no pensativo

Serena: podemos feliz por su idea

Clemont: es cierto,con comida pokemon,eres una genio haciendo sonreír a serena

Ash: entonces así sera,bueno queda una hora media que tal si contamos cosas de nuestros viajes a mirando a su novia que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa

Misty: claro tengo ganas de reírme de las tonterias que ash ha hecho en este burlona

Ash: molesto

Así estuvieron charlando y riendo hasta que llego la hora de empezar la búsqueda

Jules: os hechare de menos chicos y eso que solo estuvimos juntos medio en broma

Ash: nosotros tambié algo triste después de todo aquel hombre era agradable y no quería despedirse de el

Jules: valla,casi se me olvidaba,antes de que os vayáis os quiero dar recordando para después irse un momento,cuando volvió tenia en las manos 5 relojes de ultima tecnología según su aspecto

Serena: que es señalando el reloj curiosa

Jules: es una de mis ultimas actualizaciones del anticuado regodeando

Ash: vaya,y nos los dará emocionado

Jules: no muchacho se los daré a mis sarcástico

Ash: jajaja que gracioso,de todos modos gracias por alegre

El pokewatch de ash era rojo,el de misty azul,el de clemont verde,el de serena rosa y el de bonnie amarillo.

Jules: de nada bueno chicos antes de nada esos pokewatch os servirán para comunicaros tanto entre vosotros como mostrandoles un pokewatch dorado

Ash: genial,bueno chicos a la emocionado

Jules: alto hay jovencito aun os tengo que explicar otros funciones del serio y ash sintio un dejavu

Ash: si señ resignado

Jules: bien ahora si,este aparato también sirve para ubicaros entre vosotros si os perdéis dejando con suspenso a todos

todos al vez curiosos

Jules: además...también te muestra los mejores restaurantes para mostrando su dentadura blanca haciendo que todos caigan al estilo anime

Misty: si,aja em bueno adiós,nos veremos cuando consigamos la piedra,a propósito como se llama la curiosa

Jules: esa piedra se llama "piedra lumino" aunque alguna gente la consideraba la " piedra armonius" por la tranquilidad que en pose de sabio

Ash: asintiendo

Jules: adiós chicos,que os valla bien en esta feliz

Adió todos al unisono

En otra parte de la isla

" ": si señor esta todo alguien hablando por un microfono

Señor: genial,tráiganmelos aquí.Dijo alguien del otro lado con vos áspera

Ya de nuevo con nuestros héroes

Ash: creeis que con esto servirá.Dijo ash susurrando a todos escondido en unos arboles

Misty: por supuesto,no seas dándole un golpe en la nuca

Ash: chicos mirad hay señalando al pokemon del tiempo

Misty: salimos preguntando a los demás

Serena: asintiendo y todos la siguieron

Ash: hola pequeño me llamo intentando no asustarlo

Celebi: cele?.Dijo confundido

Misty: hola,yo soy misty,me podrías hacer un pequeño algo suplicante

Celebi: bi? Cele,cele, feliz,al parecer le cayo bien la pelirroja

Misty: necesito que nos lleves atrás en el tiempo,podrías dulcemente

Celebi: bi,bi,cele contento

Lo siguiente que se puede ver es que ash y sus amigos son envueltos en una luz verde

Ash: haya vamos, .dijo emocionado

todos al unisono antes de desaparecer junto con celebi


	13. viaje en el tiempo

Lo siguiente que se podía ver después de la escena anterior era a nuestros héroes tirados en el suelo algo adoloridos por el "aterrizaje forzoso" que tuvieron que hacer después del viaje en el tiempo

Ash no vuelvo a viajar en el adolorido

Misty: secundo la noció igual de adolorida

Cuando por fin todos se levantaron miraron a su alrededor encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje de una aldea

Bonnie: que fascinada

Serena: bonnie tiene razón,que hermoso,pero ahora hacía donde vamos,no sabemos ni donde estamos ni a donde desesperada

Misty: tranquila,primero podemos preguntar a alguien donde calmada

Ash: es mirando a quien preguntar sobre el lugar en el cual se encontraban

Misty: vamos,em disculpe señor nos podría decir en donde educadamente a un señor mayor de unos 60 años

Señor: claro joven,nos encontramos en la aldea"villa lumino".Dijo el señor haciendo que a todos se les ilumine la cara al oír el nombre de la aldea

Misty: señor me acaba de dar una alegría,muchas muy feliz la pelirroja

Señor: me alegra jovencíta,si me disculpan jóvenes tengo asuntos que apresurado

Ash: bueno no puede ser casualidad que la aldea lleve el nombre de la piedra que ash( claro que no es casualidad,si le puse "yo" el nombre xd)feliz

Misty: por supuesto que no,ahora que sabemos que esa piedra esta aquí,hay que buscarla y seria

Bonnie: no os olvidáis de molesta

Ash: de extrañado

Bonnie: de celebi,no sabemos donde molesta

Ash: es cierto donde puede desesperado

Misty: arceus,esto no esta bien,primero no sabemos donde esta la piedra "lumino" y ahora tampoco sabemos donde esta molesta

Clemont: que encontramos primero al pokemon o a la al borde de la desesperación

Ash: yo opino que deberíamos encontrar primero la pensante

Misty: es cierto el pokemon no nos sirve de mucho sin la piedra,pero aun así no podemos permitir que lo capturen y/o maltraten,tenemos que encontrarlo,si o triste pero decidida

Ash: cierto no permitiremos que le pongan un dedo decidido

Clemont: entonces a la haciéndose el héroe

Ash: ey esa es mi cruzado de brazos y molesto

Clemont: jejejeje perdó divertido

Misty: ahora en busca de la piedra y decidida

Ash: por supuesto,vamos hechando a correr junto a los demás

En otro lugar

" ": muy pronto seras mio celebi,prepárate por que muy pronto tu libertad sera alguien viendo desde un monitor a nuestros héroes

Soldado: señor, todo listo para el viaje,partimos en una un soldado seriamente mas este soldado sin saberlo no participara en lo que su jefe tiene planeado,ya veremos por que

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bueno parece que celebi desapareció y nuestros héroes tendrán que encontrarlo para volver y parece que hay alguien mas que esta interesado en celebi y no parece una persona buena,esperemos a ver que pasa

MS2 fuera


	14. leyenda¿cierta?

Ahora nuestros héroes estaban en serios aprietos,no solo no sabían donde buscar la tan ansiada piedra"lumino" si no que no sabían donde esta celebi

Ash: bien,hay que preguntar donde esta esa serio

Misty: creéis que la gente sepa donde preocupada

Ash: claro,aunque seguramente este en algún lugar pensativo

Clemont: chicos no es por molestar pero no es ese el señor que nos encontramos hace señalando al hombre en cuestión

Bonnie: es cierto quisas el sepa caminando hacía el señor junto a los demás

Ash: disculpe señ llamando la atención del señor al momento

Señor: oh si sois sorprendido

Misty: si,hem por casualidad usted sabe donde se encuentra la llamada piedra"lumino".Dijo "curiosa"

Señor: ay arceus,por supuesto que si pero por que queréis saber donde extrañado

Misty: es que...pues...resulta algo liada

Ash: unos amigos nos han retado a intentando que les diera información

Señor: pues que malos amigos que el señor extrañado

Ash: por curioso

Señor: antes que nada vengan a mi casa yo les contare el porque a tu pregunta chico,pero claro,donde están mis modales,me llamo Jorge educadamente

Ash: mucho gusto yo soy ash,ella es mi novia misty,el se llama clemont,esa pequeñina se llama bonnie y esa chica es presentando a todos sus amigos

Jorge: un gusto también,bueno vengan,mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí.Dijo caminando

Ya en la "casa" del señor jorge

Misty: asombrada viendo una mansión enorme

Jorge: bienvenidos a mi humilde riendo a carcajadas por las caras de los chicos al ver su "humilde casa"

Ash: Eso que tiene de con la mandíbula en el piso

Jorge: chistoso

Ash: admirando la mansión

Jorge: chico,deja de mirar así a mi casa o le darás celos a tu novia,venga riendo a carcajadas

Ya a dentro

Jorge: siéntense,por favor,quieren algo de amablemente

Ash: alguien quiere al grupo y al ver que todos negaban Jorge decidió empezar su historia

Jorge: bien,cuenta la leyenda que en una cueva a las afueras de esta aldea esta la legendaria piedra"lumino",la cual esta custodiada por según dicen miles de pokemon que la protegen de todo mal,además de que la cueva recién mencionada llamada "la cueva de las mil trampas"también protege la piedra con muchas trampas que hacen imposible llegar a la piedra que esta en el centro de la serio

Serena: ay,como demonios cruzamos esa preocupada y desesperada

Ash: hay que serio

Jorge: por que os importa tanto esa piedra,decitles a vuestros amigos que no vais a hacer el reto y curioso

Ash: es que tenemos que cumplirlo si o decidido

Jorge: jum,esta bien pero tened mucho preocupado por los chicos

Misty: por que se preocupa tanto por nosotros,acabamos de curiosa

Jorge: mira misty,lo que dices es cierto pero esa cueva es muy peligrosa,nadie ha salido con vida de ahí y no quiero que os pase lo mismo por un estúpido serio

Ash: jorge muchas gracias por tu preocupación pero tranquilo ya hemos salido de situaciones peligrosas antes,verdad alegre y todos asintieron enérgicos

Jorge: esta bien chicos,ahora solo os puedo desear mucha suerte y espero paséis el sonriendo

Clemont: gracias,a es cierto hacía donde esta la educado

Jorge: hacía el oeste,la distinguiréis pronto,es la única cueva que hay hacía en broma

Ash: entonces este es el adiós señor algo triste

Jorge: me temo que así despidiéndose de los chicos

Ya un poco lejos

Ash: chicos vamos hacía señalando el este

Misty: querrás decir señalando el oeste divertida

Ash: jejeje si eso hiba a haciendo que todos caigan al estilo anime

Misty: bien vamos caminando junto a los demás

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	15. ¿enemigo o aliado?

Nuestros héroes ahora se encontraban caminando hacía la cueva que les había dicho el señor Jorge

Ash: chicos hay que tener cuidado,necesitamos de nuestros pokemon para ash serio

Misty: es cierto vamos la piedra "lumino" nos misty seria

" ": no si yo puedo un chico encapuchado saltando de un árbol cercano

Ash: quien ash en posición de lucha

" ": podéis llamarme sonriendo egocéntrico

Misty: que quieres de cogiendo una pokebola

Red: quiero que dejéis de haceros los héroes,mi jefe es muy poderoso y puede acabar con vosotros en dos segundos,os lo digo como aliado,no intervengáis por Red serio

Serena: porque deberíamos seria

Red: por que soy el único con cabeza en mi organizació tranquilo

Ash: aunque te creiéramos tenemos que encontrar esa piedra y ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que la severo

Red: yo ya os avise,charizard sacando al pokemon dragón de su pokebola

Ash: esta bien,tu lo quisiste,pikachu sacando al pokemon eléctrico a pelear

Red: ja,esto sera fácil,charizard serio cruzándose de brazos

Ash: pikachu esquiva y ataque rá serio

El ataque dio a charizard pero al parecer el pokemon estaba bien entrenado ya que era bastante resistente

Red: ja,que ataque mas débil,charizard garra dragó riendo burlón

Ash: pikachu serio y pikachu espero,el confiaba en su entrenador

Red: grave error chaval,charizard con todo tu confiado

Ash: ja,tu si que has cometido un grave error,pikachu evade y combina cola de acero con tacleada elé y pikachu ejecuto la orden de inmediato,parecía que la combinación no había echo efecto mas...

Clemont: Esta viendo la corriente eléctrica que dificultaba el movimiento del pokemon

Red: maldita sea,charizard acabemos rápido para curarte,ala de nervioso sin demostrarlo demasiado

Ash: _se preocupa por su pokemon,que extraño,no parece alguien malo_ ,Pikachu vamos súbete a su lomo y utiliza tu mas potente impactrueno. Dijo enérgico

El pobre charizard acabó quemado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos

Red: oh no charizard,vamos vuelve,hum perdí,chicos enserio haced caso a mi acercándose al grupo

Bonnie: tu eres malo por que deberíamos hacerte molesta

Red: mira niña puede que yo sea de una organización malvada pero no estoy de acuerdo con sus sacándose la capucha mostrando a un chico de 18 años de pelo rojo estilo " Gary Oak" con un colgante de oro en forma de "G" y unas lentes rojas bastante avanzadas( no se confundan no hablo de alguien del time flire)

Ash: como se llama la organización en la que curioso

Red: se llama"equipo Darkstone".Dijo serio( es como decir"dark stone" que significa si no me equivoco"piedra oscura")

Ash: gracias sonriendo

Red: de nada sorprendiendo al grupo

Ash:co-como sabes mi nervioso y algo asustado

Red: relájate,se tu nombre por un archivo que leí,en realidad se el nombre de tranquilo

Misty: por que tienen nuestros nombres en un asustada

Red: para mi jefe sois...hem...una amenaza por eso os esta investigando,tened serio

Ash: gracias red,adió estrechándole una mano a red

Red: adiós,nos veremos despidiéndose con la mano para después empezar a saltar por los arboles desapareciendo de la vista de todos

Ash: ese chico parece tranquilo

Misty: si pero no hay que fiarse mucho total es del bando contrario,bueno vamos

Ash: y así todos empezaron a caminar hacía la cueva


	16. peligro en cueva mil trampas

ASH: bien ya estamos aquí,ahora viendo la entrada a la cueva

Misty: obviamente ahora entrando seguida por lo demás

Ya a dentro

Serena: esta cueva es viendo como se iluminaba la cueva ya que las paredes estaban echas de minerales

Ash: hello? No estamos para parecenciar el panorama, tenemos que serio

Misty: ay ash como tanamargado,bueno con una gota en la sien

Clemont: metemo que tenemos un preocupado viendo que adelante había 3 entradas distintas

Ash: uf! Cual nervioso

Misty: no podemos utilizar quizás algún pokemon para encontrar la entrada pensante

Ash: no se nervioso

En eso aparece un pokemon delante de los chicos

Riolu: lu?.Dijo el pequeño pokemon confundido

Ash: vaya es un impresionado

Bonnie: que mó anonadada

Riolu: ri río río el pokemon nervioso moviendo las patas desesperado señalando la entrada de en medio

Misty:creo que quiere que lo sigamos,sabes como llegar a la piedra lumino. Dijo de cuclillas acariciando al pokemon

Riolu: lu lu ri o asintiendo enérgico

Ash: eso es genial,espera y eso de hay,valla tienes una herida,clemont tenemos algo con que preocupado

Clemont: si ash espera traigo alcohol y unas cogiendo lo dicho y dandoselo a ash

Ash: colocando el alcohol y las vendas al riolu

Riolu: ri ri o feliz abrazando a ash

Ash: jejeje de rascándose la nuca

Riolu: olu ri ri o indicando que lo siguieran

Lo siguieron por muchos túneles hasta llegar al centro de la cueva pasando por bastantes trampas quedado algo heridos en el llegaron se encontraron con una horrible escena,el equipo darkstone estaba atrapando pokemon salvajes de la cueva y encerrandolos en cápsulas

Ash:hey vosotros que estáis molesto

Agente: ja, nada que os importé... sonriendo egocéntrico

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	17. luchando por la piedra lumino

La ultima vez nos quedamos en que empezaría la batalla entre los chicos y el equipo darkstone,bueno pues aqui vamos

Acabare con vosotros un furioso soldado sacando una pokebola

No podras con nosotros, chicos yo me encargo de este,vosotros por los demás. Decia y los demas asintieron

Vas a perder confiado el soldado

No lo creo,ve dijo a su pokemon

Ve a su pokemon

Pikachu evadelo con ataque rápido y cola de decidido

No te dejes golbat esquiva y seguro

Pikachu ejecutó la orden pero golbat fue mas rapido y le propinó un mordisco bastante fuerte

 _Maldición esto es difícil,_ pikachu tacleada elé nervioso

ah no eso no,agunta golbat y colmillo seguro de su estrategia

Pikachu no te rindas,aguanta y ataca desde diferentes energico

El resultado fue catastrófico para golbat pero este no se rendía y a duras penas consiguió volver a alzar el vuelo decidido a ganar la batalla

Eso es golbat ahora utiliza aire energico

Golbat ejecuto la orden con éxito pero Pikachu se levanto y se poso a cuatro patas con las mejillas rebosantes de electricidad y una mirada de determinación que sorprendio al rival

 _Esto se acaba ahora._ Pensaron a la vez ash y el soldado

Ahora impactrueno/ataque a la vez los dos y solo se escucho una fuerte explosión que retumbó en el lugar llamando la atencion de todos los presentes

El impacto de los ataques creo una densa capa de humo que al disiparse mostro a los dos pokemon vencidos.E

impactruero de pikachu agoto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Golbat y el ataque ala de Golbat término de drenar la fuerza de pikachu y como resultado la batalla quedo en empate

No lo puedo los dos a la vez

Bueno ya que, con simplesa el soldado devolviendo a Golbat a su pokebola

espera, quiero saber que hacíais en esta reclamó molesto

Ja,que no es obvio, queríamos la piedra y todos los pokemon del con tranquilidad frunciendo los hombros despreocupado

Como te atreves a hablar de los pokémon como si fueron simples objetos sin valor furioso

Los pokemon solo son armas para dijo aun despreocupado endureciendo aun mas al ketchum

Yo te dare una lecció derechito a golpear al soldado

No tan rapido enano, alakazam arrojando la pokebola del susodicho pokemon quien nada mas salir de la pokebola ejecuto la orden parando a ash con sus poderes psíquicos

Sueltame fuera de si

Ash por favor dijo serena Y logro calmarlo

Suelta a ash exigió misty al soldado quien hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y elevo aun mas ash

No lo creo niña y acabo con la poca paciencia de la lider de gimnasio quien nada más oir esas palabras saco la pokebola de su fiel gyarados que nomas ver al rival gruñó con furia

Te arrepentiras de haber dicho esas ash sonriendo conociendo el carácter explosivo de su novia

Eso te crees egocéntrico

Cree a ash te arrepentirás,gyarados amigo, utiliza confiada

Ah no ve electabuzz protecció sacando su tercer pokemon que protegió a alakazam del lanzallamas

Urg,ahora verás,gyarados utiliza dijo y derrepente de sinto un temblor bastante fuerte que dejo débil al pokemon electrico por la debilidad de tipo(los ataques tipo tierra son fuertes contra un tipo electrico,mas aun si el pokemon electrico esta bajo tierra)

Bien amigo asi se dijo al pokemon feliz

No cantes victoria tan pronto,vamos electabuzz dijo molesto

Esquiva y acua y el pokemon ejecuto la orden dejando al pokemon tirado a un costado de la sala con remolinos en los ojos

Vencido por dos chiquillos,esto no podría ir y luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo viendo a ash libre ya que el combate con la peliroja solo era una distracción para salvar a ash,luego giro la mirada hacía su alakazam que yacía tirado en el suelo en el mismo estado que su electabuzz

Lo siento pero creo que permitió burlarse del soldado quien estaba rojo de la furia e impotencia

Nos volveremos a ver,os lo aseguro, y uno de los soldados uso teletransporte retirándose del lugar por el momento, ya que parecia que no volverían...aún

Bueno algre misty

Si pero al parecer buscan lo mismo que nosotros,por lo que hay que cojer esa piedra e y los demas asintieron serios

Misty hiba a cojer la piedra però al parecer la piedra tenia una capa invisible rodeandola

lu,lu rio, Riolu señalando a ash

Que pasa ash extrañado por el comportamiento del pequeño

Derrepente vió como pikachu y Riolu empezaron a hablar en el idioma pokemon,rápidamente al acabar la "conversación "pikachu fue directo a ash y lo agarro de la camisa intentando transmitirle un mensaje

Creo que pikachu dice que solo tu puedes cojer la clemont

Hum,me pregunto avanzado a la piedra y cogiendola sin mayores dificultades

Genial ya la tenemos,vá bonnie ansiosa por irse

Claro, tranquilo pero derrepente Riolu empezó a jalar de la camisa de ash

Que pasa confundido

Creo que quiere irse misty alegre

Es enserio y el pokemon comenzo a asentir enérgicamente

Entontes,pokebola lanzando la pokebola capturando al pokemon,claro,despues de que se inclinara varias veces.

genial tengo un haciendo su típica pose

Felicidades bonnie feliz por la captura del chico

Jejejejeje gracias rascándose la nuca apenado

Venga enérgica serena

Si,ahora a buscar a y todos asintieron

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bueno que les parecio,parece que ese equipo malvado quiere la piedra lumino también,eso es malo,en el próximo capitulo nuestros héroes empezaran a buscar a celebi,a ver donde demonios esta xd

Proximo capitulo: En busca de celebi


	18. en busca de celebi

Por donde comenzamos a curiosa bonnie

No lo ía un ash muy confundido

Preguntemos a la gente haber si han visto algo extrañ misty

Uhm,si ash caminando hacia la aldea de nuevo

Jajajaja buscais alguien entre las sombras alertandolos

Quien misty sacando una pokebola

Jajaja tranquila pelirroja soy entre las sombras salio nada mas y nada menos que red

A,eres la pelirroja aun en alerta,no se fiaba mucho de ese muchacho

Veo que buscais algo,no sera por casualidad celebi a quien astuto sorprendiendo a todos

No lo tendran el equipo darkstone, preocupada serena

No,por suerte, pero ya saben donde esta y muchos soldados ya estan esperando ordenes de mi jefe para ir a serio

Maldición, se nos acaba el ño entre dientes ash

Yo puedo llevaros hasta donde esta tranquilo red

Como sabemos que no nos estas con algo de desconfianza clemont

Seguis desconfiando de mi molesto red

Eres del bando misty

Agh,vale,bueno ya nos estamos viendo,adió red mas no pudo dar ni un paso cuando ash lo volvio a llamar

Espera red,no te puedes ir,perdona a mis amigos,puedes decirnos donde esta ó nervioso

Hum,esta bien os lo diré,pero vayamos a un lugar mas ó y los demás asintieron a lo dicho por el muchacho

Ya habían llegado a la aldea y se escondieron en un callejón para hablar mas cómodos

Aqui esta bien,bueno vereis celebi esta ahora mismo en un bosque cerca de acá al este del a explicar y todos asintieron

La organización planea acorralarlo en el bosque para capturarlo mas fácilmente,yo estoy a cargo de uno de los grupos que capturara a celebi,asi que se cada uno de sus serio

Eso es con panico la pequeña bonnie

Ya lo se,por eso ós con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias, ash sinceramente

No hay de que,ahora me tengo que ir, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos

Ahora a por ash levantando el puño

secundarón los demás

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	19. Emboscada Vs Emboscada

Ash y sus amigos ahora estaban escondidos entre los arbustos esperando a que el equipo Darkstone actuara para detenerlos(cada uno escondido en una parte del bosque para cubrir mas terreno)

Cuando encuentren a celebi conocerán al autentico Ash ó irritado causándole una gota de la sien a su novia

Ash nos van a descubrir,cierra tu bocota un rato.Y le propino un golpe( que dejo un chichón estilo anime xd)

Perdón,perdón ya me molesto ash

Shhhh,mira hay está callo y luego señalo a un par de hombres vestidos con una capucha que protegián sus identidades de color negro con rojo,guantes rojos con agujeros en la parte de los dedos y una especie de gafas de ultima tecnología

Salimos pregunto ansioso a su novia

Esperemos un poco mas haber que dijo y el pobre quedo decepcionado mas no objeto nada(conocía perfectamente el carácter de su novia)

Mientras con los soldados

(Soldado 1)Agh,Arceus,como puede ser tan difícil encontrar a ese ía irritado uno de los soldados

(Soldado 2)uf no se que me estresa mas si estar con un llorón como compañero o que no encontremos a molesto otro soldado

(Soldado 1)grh, irónico

(Soldado 2) vayámonos a otro lado,aquí no hay jalando la oreja de su compañero

(Soldado 1) au,au, ía adolorido iyéndose junto a su compañero.

De vuelta con Ash y Misty

No pues,se nota que son dijo misty a ash con una gota en la sien

Ya lo ía ash en el mismo estado

Bueno como ya se van,vayámonos nosotros tambié misty y ash asintió

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	20. Llego la hora de la batalla

Ahora nos encontramos con Clemont,serena y bonnie escondidos viendo a otro par soldados que tambien buscaban a celebi desesperadamente

Misty me acaba de avisar que los soldados a los que seguian no han logrado encontrar a celebi aun.,anunció serena a sus compañeros

Que alivio-suspiro aliviado clemont- parece que estos tampoco-dijo y era cierto,los soldados a los que vigilaban parecian demasiado nerviosos por no encontrar a celebi

Pero no entiendo como no han encontrado aun a celebi,hay muchos soldados buscándolo-pregunto confundida bonnie-por que creen que sea

Veras bonnie,celebi es un pokemon legendario y ya esta acostumbrado a que lo persigan tal como lo hacen ahora,mi teoria es que con el pasar del tiempo celebi a aprendido a camuflarse para no ser encontrado-decía sabiamente Clemont-por eso a pesar de que lo buscan muchos soldados,celebi aun no a sido hayado _espero_ -concluyó

Chicos cuidado,vienen hacia acá-susurró nerviosa serena-que hacemos

Y si los dejamos incoscientes-propuso bonnie-asi no encontrarán a celebi

Ee cierto-concordo serena-clemont tu tienes pokemon electricos,no-pregunto y Clemont asintió nervioso-pues ya es hora de utilizar los

Ok,pero esto es peligroso-susurro acobardado el lider de gimnasio

No seas asustadizo,no es momento de lloriqueos de niña chiquita-dijo molesta bonnie

Haaaay,esta bien haya voy-dijo y acto seguido salio de su escondite junto a sus compañeras

Ey quienes sois vosotros-hablo uno de los soldados-no importa houndoom mordisco-Dijo lanzando la pokebola del susodicho

Heliolisk impactrueno-dijo y su pokemon lanzo la potente descarga haciendo que houndoom fuera lanzado al suelo mas no derrotado

Ugh,lanzallamas-y su pokemon lanzo la llamarada

Ataque rapido-heliolisk no llego a esquivar el lanzallamas y quedó quemado(burn en ingles,creo)

 _Ese pokemon esta muy bien entrenado,tendre que ir con cuidado_ **,heliolisk carga ahora** -su pokemon ejecuto la orden y tacleo al rival envuelta en electricidad,despues se pudo ver a Heliolisk pararse en una rodilla por el efecto de quemado

Ja si crees que con eso me ganaras estás muy equivocado,colmillo fuego-pero antes de que houndoom pudiera llegar a Heliolisk,el braixen de serena se interpuso con un pantalla luz-que demonios,con que esas tenemos,tu ven conmigo-llamó a su compañero y este se posicionó para luchar

Sal trevenant- de la pokebola salio un pokemon con forma de arbol del tipo planta/fantasma- ataca con rayo de confusion

El ataque parecía ir dirigido a Heliolisk mas en el ultimo momento se redirigio a braixen tomandola por sorpresa,y confundiendola

No braixen-exclamo preocupada serena

Osea que vosotros sois el gran dolor de muelas del jefe,encantado-hizo una reverencia exagerada burlandose del equipo

Es cierto,donde estan mis modales,encantado también-el otro hizo lo mismo que el primero con una sombría sonrisa

No se burlen tan rápido señores,pongamos las cosas parejas-de entre las sombras salio alguien vestido del mismo modo que los darkstone

Quien eres tu,y porque los ayudas-decia furioso uno de los soldados

Lo siento muchacho pero no te dire quien soy,en cambio les presento a mi compañera-se aparto y se pudo ver a otra chica con el uniforme de los darkstone

Hola-saludo timida la "soldado"

Si,si,si encantado,podemos seguir con la batalla-ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y estaba por mandar a todo su equipo pokemon a luchar

No lo creo,pikachu impactrueno-al pikachu del "soldado" ya se le podian ver las mejillas rebosantes de electricidad,y al escuchar la órden de su entrenador lanzo su mas potente impactrueno dejándo incoscientes a los dos soldados

Eso estuvo genial ash-felicito la "soldado" quitandose la mascara mostrando a nada mas y nada menos que a misty

Lo se,hola chicos-ash tambien se quitó la mascara mostrando al entrenador de pueblo paleta

A-as-ash,mi-mis-misty- exclamaron Clemont,serena y bonnie sorprendidos

El/la mismo/ma que viste y calza-dijeron al unísono

Como es que que llevais los uniformes del equipo darkstone-pregunto intrigada bonnie

Veréis,es una larga historia-dijo misty

. Flashback

 _ash y misty ahora seguian a los dos soldados por el bosque entonces misty hablo_

 _Ash creo tener una idea genial-dijo feliz_

 _Y cual es-preguntó ash curioso_

 _Veras,ves a esos dos soldados-dijo misty y ash asintió_

 _Pues creo saber como pasar desapercibidos por aqui sin levantar sospechas-dijo y a ash se le ilumino la cara como niño chiquito al que le van a dar un regalo_

 _Como-dijo ilusionado_

 _Necesitamos primero de todo a pikachu-el pokémon inclino la cabezita confundido por cual pueda ser su utilidad en la misión_

 _Pika?-dijo confundido el raton electrónico_

 _Necesito que pikachu le lanze un impactrueno a esos dos-ash y pikachu no daban crédito a lo que misty decia_

 _Estás segura-ash y pikachu se miraron nerviosos_

 _A poco el gran "Ash Ketchum" se esta acobardando-le molesto,sabia que herir su orgullo haria que hiciera caso_

 _Ja,por supuesto que no,verdad pikachu-dijo y el pokemon inflo el pecho en señal de orgullo_

 _Entonces adelante gran maestro pokemon-lo incitó_

 _Como ordene mi capitana-puso pose militar y se fue mientras misty agachaba la cabeza negándo y sonriendo por lo impulsivo de su novio_

 _Ash le ordeno a pikachu utilizar su impactrueno dejando a los soldados incosientes en el suelo_

 _Bien ahora que-pregunto a su novia_

 _Bien ahora hay que quitarles la ropa y ponernosla-decía nerviosa_

 _Oooook?-dijo nervioso_

 _Luego de ponerse la ropa y asegurarse de que no pudieran hablar poniéndoles una venda en la boca y otra en los ojos ademas de amarrarlos a un arbol se fueron_

 _Presente_

Y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo ash

Entiendo,y ahora que hacemos-pregunto serena

Nada-dijo simplemente misty

Nada-exclamaron Clemont,serena y bonnie

Sip,por que ya encontramos a celebi- dijo y de su mochila saco al pequeño pokemon del tiempo

Es celebi-volvieron a exclamar

Ssshhhhh,nos pueden oir-dijo molesta misty y bajaron la cabeza apenados

Entonces,ya esta,aqui se acabo todo-dijo bonnie decepcionada

No,presiento que esto solo es el comienzo-dijo así sonriendo

Si nosotros también-dijeron los demas sonriendo

Mientras escondido entre los árboles estaba red viendolos

Como dijo ash esto apenas es el comienzo,nos veremos pronto...amigos-Dicho esto se fue

de nuevo con nuestros héroes

Ahora hay que volver a nuestro Tiempo-dijo misty y todos asintieron-celebi nos podrias devolver a casa por favor-pidio y el pokemon se nego

Que pasa celebi,porque no quieres-dijo ash confundido

Celebi empezó a hablar con pikachu en su idioma,poco despues pikachu empezó a correr a una parte del bosque desesperado seguido de los entrenadores que no entendían el comportamiento del pokemon

Pikachu,que pasa-Grito ash corriendo

Que le pasa a Pikachu,hermano-preguntó preocupada bonnie

No lo se-decia confundido-pero hay que segirlo rapido-dijo y todos asintieron

Cuando por fin lograron dar alcanza a pikachu este parecia estar intentando sujetar algo en el borde de un barranco desesperadamente

Mirad es un niño herido-dijo serena preocupada

Hay que ayudarlos,pikachu no podrá con el solo-decía preocupada misty

Es cierto,vamos-decia ash

Justo cuando pikachu no pudo mas y dejo caer al niño ash lo cojio de su pequeña mano y lo subió

Uf,gracias a arceus estas bien-ash suspiro aliviado

Muchas gracias señor-Dijo el niño-estaba intentando cojer una baya que estaba en el barranco y si querer caí,perdon por las molestias-dijo rascandose la nuca apenado causándole gracia a todos ya que era lo mismo que hacia ash

Como te llamas pequeño-dijo curiosa misty

Me llamo Aarón Ketchum Waterflower-se presento educado el niño y ash y misty se desmayaron de la impresión

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	21. ¿el hijo de ash y misty?

Cuando ash y misty despertaron todos los miraron preocupados

Agh,soñe algo extraño,que conocimos a un niño con los apellidos de misty y yo-decia aturdido el joven Ketchum-díganme que fue un sueño

Señor esta bien-dijo Aarón y ash casi se desmaya de nuevo-dije algo malo-dijo inocente el niño

No Aarón,no es eso-intento tranquilizar al niño misty a pesar de estar casi en el mismo estado que su novio

Perdona,dijiste que te llamas Aarón Ketchum Waterflower-Dijo clemont curioso

Hem,si por-pregunto preocupado aun por ash

Como se lo explicamos- susurro nervioso clemont a sus amigos-no le podemos decir que tiene los apellidos de ash y misty no

Tenemos que decircelo,no seria correcto ocultarselo-susurro molesta serena

Ok,Hem Aarón tenemos que decirte algo pero primero esperemos a que todos estemos en buen estado-dijo misty y miró a ash que apenas se reincorporava

Ok?-dijo nervioso el niño

Cuando ash consiguió mirar a Aarón sin desmayarse(xd) todos intentaron formular una frase coherente mas a nadie le salia ninguna hasta que misty se armó de valor y aun nerviosa empezó a hablar al niño

Veras Aarón,bueno primero de todo yo soy misty,misty Waterflower,el que antes se desmayo se llama ash Ketchum,la chica se llama serena,el chico rubio clemont y la niña bonnie-presento a todos hecha un manojo de nervios

Espera,espera dijiste misty Waterflower y ash Ketchum-dijo Aaron sorprendido

Asi es Aarón,así nos llamamos-esta vez hablo ash mas seguro

Entonces vosotros sois mi-mis padres-dijo y acto seguido corrió hacia ashy misty,los abrazo y empezó a llorar

Que pasa Aarón,que tienes,porque lloras-dijo alterada misty y se miro con ash que estaba en la misma situación

E-es-que,os echaba de menos-dijo limpiandose las lágrimas

Por qué-preguntaron ash y misty al unísono

Es que llevo dias en este bosque solo-Dijo Aarón aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Como es eso-pregunto esta vez clemont intrigado

Veréis,estaba jugando con mi pichu-les mostro una pokebola-y derrepente vi al celebi de papa y no pude evitar seguirlo,lo malo es que no se como acabe viajando en el tiempo y lleve aquí,desde entonces he intentado encontrar este celebi-Dijo nervioso

Y entonces tuviste hambre he intentaste cojer una baya pero caíste,por eso celebi no nos queria devolver a nuestro tiempo-dedujo Clemont

Aja-concordo el niño

Entonces ya podemos volver a casa verdad celebi-pregunto ash y celebi asintió feliz-entonces a la carga-y acto seguido a todos los presentes les envolvió la misma aura verde de la otra vez

Cuando todos ya tenian conciencia se vieron otra vez en el bosque de las islas sevii

Au,que daño me duele la cabeza-se quejo Aarón-no vuelvo a viajar en el tiempo,es doloroso-todos se rieron por las quejas del niño

Bien ahora celebi,podrias devolver a Aarón a su tiempo,por favor-pidio misty y celebi asintió

Adios,mama,papa os echare de menos-abrazo Aarón a sus padres y despues miro a los demas-adios chicos nos estamos viendo-se despidió de los demás,pronto tanto Aarón como celebi habian desaparecido envueltos en un aura verde

Ahora a casa de jules,hay que darle la piedra-dijo ash algo triste por la despedida de su hijo

Si vamos-dijeron los demás

Y asi con una sensación agridulce se fueron hacia la casa de jules,al llegar vieron la casa y corrieron para llegar

Hola jules donde estas-pregunto ash inspeccionando la casa

Detras de ti-Dijo jules y a ash casi le da un paro cardíaco-jajajaja te asuste muchacho-pregunto burlón Jules

Ja,por supuesto que no-dijo orgulloso el Ketchum

Jajaja,pero que orgulloso,hola chicos que tal-se dirigió a los demás-veo que estan bien

Si,Jules,creo que es hora de colocar la piedra-dijo seria misty

Bien,entonces vamos-asintió y lo siguieron al despacho de la otra vez,Jules activo la habitación secreta y los guió hasta la maquina

Antes de nada,tengo una pregunta-dijo clemont y Jules asintió-veras,cuando fuimos a cojer la piedra no pudimos,tan solo la pudo cojer ash,porque-pregunto inquieto,esa pregunta le estaba rondando la cabeza desde que cojieron la piedra

Veras clemont,esa piedra tenia una capa que solo se podía desactivar con el aura-Dijo y ash rápidamente entendió

Por eso solo yo la pude cojer-exclamo sorprendido ash

Porque-pregunto serena confundida,no conocía el tema del aura de ningun lado

Segun me conto el profesor Oak,tu puedes controlar el aura verdad ash-pregunto jules y ash asintio-por eso solo tu puedes cojer la piedra-sentenció

Vaya-exclamaron todos

Ahora a colocar la piedra,ash puedes hacer los honores-Jules hiso una reverencia graciosa

Con gusto-ash coloco la piedra en el orificio pero no paso nada-uh?que pasa-preguntó confundido

Hum que extraño,chicos vayan a la sala,yo intentare ver que pasa-Dijo Jules y todos asintieron

Con permiso-dijeron todos y se fueron

Ya en la sala

Eso fue raro,porque no paso nada-dijo misty intrigada

Sera que falta otra cosa para que funcioné?-pregunto clemont confundido

Quizas-susurro ash pensando

Serena hiba a decir cuando una explosión en el laboratorio los alerto

Que fue eso-pregunto Serena confundida

No lo se,pero seguro nada bueno,vamos-dijo ash y todos asintieron

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Jules aturdido en el suelo

Jules que paso-pregunto ash preocupado ayudándole a parar

Se la llevaron-susurro Jules

Que se llevaron-pregunto misty

Se la llevaron-susurro de nuevo Jules- el equipo Darkstone se llevo la piedra lumino-susurro y dejo a todos sorprendidos

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	22. El plan de los darkstone

Nos habíamos quedado en el robo de la piedra lumino,veamos que pasa ahora

Flashback

 _se la llevaron-susurró de nuevo-el equipo darkstone se llevó la piedra lumino-susurro dejando a todos sorprendidos_

 _Presente_

Como es posible-exclamo sorprendida serena

Estaba inspeccionando la maquina haber si tenía algún fallo cuando derepente se escuchó una explosión y unos tipos vestidos de negro entraron y cojieron la piedra,yo intenté detenerlos pero uno de sus pokemon me atacó-explico aun sorprendido-no pude hacer nada

No pasa nada Jules,recuperaremos esa piedra-dijo ash decidido-claro que primero tenemos que encontrar su base-dijo nervioso

Yo os puedo ayudar con eso-de entre las sombras salió red-sorprendidos de verme-dijo burlón viendo sus caras de asombro

Tu eres otro de esos-refunfuño molesto Jules para despues lanzarse contra el-ahora veras-fue directo a golpearle pero entre ash y misty lo detuvieron-chicos que hacéis,es de los malos-dijo molesto

El no es como ellos-dijo misty intentando calmarlo-el esta con nosotros

Es cierto Jules-dijo ash también-tranquilízate por favor

Cuando lograron calmarlo se sentaron todos en la sala de estar pero aun asi Jules no dejaba de mirar mal a red

Hey chicos buen dia-saludo alegre mas algo intimidado por las miradas que le proporcionaba Jules

Dejate de tonterías,quien eres y como conseguiste engañar a estos buenos chicos para que creieran en ti-interrumpio brusco Jules a red

Y ahora que zubat le pico al musculitos este-red intentó hacer un chiste pero ni el se rio-bueno dejando de lado las bromas,chicos he sabido que ya tienen la piedra lumino,que paso-pregunto preocupado

Nos la robaron-dijo misty con pesar

Tranquila pelirroja,con mi ayuda lograreis recuperar la piedra-dijo red con orgullo

Como es que siempre apareces cuando necesitamos ayuda-pregunto serena con un pequeño sonrojo cosa que solo noto clemont y que le molesto

No se,bueno el caso es que hay que recuperar esa piedra,claro que también tengo malas noticias en hoenn los pokemon les esta pasando lo mismo que a los de kanto-anuncio preocupado

Tu sabes algo de una profecia-dijo ash y Red asintió

Se lo que esta pasando con los pokemon de Kanto y bueno tambien de hoenn ahora-dijo serio-hay que recuperar la piedra,por el bien de los Humanos y la tierra-sentenció decidido

Por que los darkstone quieren la piedra-pregunto misty

La necesitan para una maquina que creó uno de nuestros científicos,su función es simple,que por medio de ondas todos los pokemon que sufren ahora por la profecía obedezcan a los Darkstone-dijo red y todos quedaron sin palabras

En ese caso hay que detenerlos ahora-dijo ash pasándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado

Wuo,calma esos rapidash amigo,no hay que precipitarse,primero hay que encontrar en que base esta la piedra-calmo red a ash

Pero tienen la piedra,hay que actuar ya- dijo alterada ahora bonnie

Haber como os lo meto en esas cabezotas,la organización no actuara hasta que todos los Pokémon sean afectados,aun tenemos tiempo-explico molesto y todos bajaron la cabeza apenados por su actitud

En ese caso podemos comer-dijo ash y todos cayeron estilo anime

Claro muchacho-Dijo jules con una gota en la sien

Entonces ya me voy-dijo red pero ash lo llamó de nuevo

Espera red porque no comes con nosotros-dijo ash amablemente-puede no jules-esta vez se dirigió al cientifico

Hem claro que puede-accedio a regañadientes,no terminaba de confiar en el chico

gracias-asintio feliz red

Mientras en una sede de los Darkstone

Señor ya tenemos la piedra-dijo un soldado a un señor bastante imponente,al parecer el jefe

Bien,guardenla en un lugar seguro y marchate-dijo el hombre

Si señor-asintio nervioso y se fue

 _espero estéis preparados para mi regreso chicos,ya quiero que nos encontremos para haceros pagar,jajajaja-_ pensó el hombre con una sombría sonrisa

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	23. El pasado de red y sentimientos confusos

Ya la comida estaba servida y todos los presentes ya estaban empezando a comer cuando a serena le surgió una duda

Oye red-empezo a hablar nerviosa serena captando la atencion de red-me preguntaba,si tu odias como tratan los darkstone a los pokemon y no compartes sus mismos ideales porqué sigues en la organización-preguntó

Veréis,es complicado-dijo red y todos lo miraron atentos-hem bueno...yo estoy en esa malvada organización por obligación-dijo y todos lo miraron confusos-en otras palabras vivo amenazado por la organización-cuando termino de hablar todos lo miraron horrorizados

Como es eso de amenazado-se atrevió a preguntar ash despues de despertar del shok provocado por lo que dijo red-con que te amenazan

Con mi Familia-contesto red a la pregunta con mucho pesar-si intento salir de la organización o escapar capturaran a mi familia y no puedo permitirlo-dijo con decisión pero su mirada triste delataba que no estaba contento con el relato que acababa de contar

Vaya-exclamaron todos los presentes sorprendidos(inclusive Jules)

No tengo muchas opciones-suspiro con una sonrisa triste

Tienes nuestro apoyo-por sorpresivo que parezca esta vez quien se acercó a reconfortarlo fue misty poniendo una mano en el hombro lo que le causó algo de celos a ash pero lo dejo pasar por la situacion en la que estaban

Muchas gracias chicos-red sonrió agradecido-bueno dejemos temas tristes que no vine para ver caras largas-dijo y burlón y todos rieron

Perdona por haber dudado de ti chico-dijo apenado Jules-es que viendo que eras de esos tipos no pude evitar ponerme molesto y desconfiar de ti-se rasco la nuca apenado

Y hablando de todo un poco,como sabes tu el nombre de la organización que robo la piedra-bonnie pregunto y todos lo miraron despectivamente haciendo que Jules sudara frio por las mirada que le ponían encima

Hem,es que hay algo que no os conte para no preocupar-dijo y todos lo miraron expectantes

A poco este es el dia de contar secretos-preguntó misty burlona con mirada molesta

Tranquila pelirroja,ya cuento lo que pasa-inteto calmar Jules inútilmente a misty-se como se llama esa organización por una sencilla razón-todos le miraron expectantes para que dijera la "sencilla" razon segun el para saber algo que se supone solo sabían ash y sus amigos

Y bien-dijeron todos impacientes

Bueno-empezó nervioso-se que sera dificil para vosotros pero os he decir que esa organización ya hizo lo mismo hace ya muchos años-todos lo miraron impresionados-esa profecía ya habia pasado cuando yo era un niño de vuestra edad,lo bueno es que un grupo de niños pudo detener a los darkstone a tiempo y no causaron un mal mayor

Y digame Jules-dijo red-por casualidad uno de esos niños no seria usted no-lo miró y Jules asintió

Asi es muchacho,uno de ellos era yo-dijo Jules con una sonrisa egocentrica

Eso es increíble-ash lo miro emocionado-usted hizo eso junto a sus amigos

Claro muchacho-jules sonrió orgulloso

De repente sonó el pokegear de red,este se disculpó con los chicos ybse fue a hablar

Ya lejos red respondió la llamada

Si diga-dijo red molesto pero lo supo ocultar

Red amigo-una voz áspera hablo del otro lado con voz sombria-que tal te va

Puedes decirme que quieres,estoy en una mision y me la vas a estropear-mintió red molesto por la "interrupción de la mision"

Wuo perdona muchacho solo queria saber si ya completas tu otra mision-dijo con falsa molestia

Claro que si,venga adiós-colgó antes de que la persona de la otra línea pudiera seguir insistiendo

 _no puedo hacerlo,ellos me ayudaron y yo les ayudo no les puedo engañar sobre todo si le he cojido cariño a una de esas chicas-se lamentó con una sonrisa_ ,guardo el pokegear y volvió con los chicos

Ya volvi,no me hecharon mucho de menos no-pregunto burlón intentando despejar su mente

Quien te llamaba-pregunto ash curioso

Ha nadie una amiga-dijo red y serena se entristecio un poco pero red no lo noto

Te calenté la comida,que se habia enfriado un poco-dijo Jules y red agradeció contento

Asi siguieron comiendo hasta que red anuncio que se iba

Ya me voy que es tarde-dijo red

Adios red-dijeron todos menos serena que se habia quedado atras algo triste

Hey serena no me despides-pregunto red en tono dulce

Y-yo bueno vale-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que sin rojo al chico

Bye chicos nos estamos viendo-dijo y se fue

Chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya es hora de dormir venga-dijo Jules y todos asintieron

Todos se fueron menos clemont que quedo viendo la puerta pensativo

 _porque siento esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que veo que serena le sonríe a red,sera que...no no puede ser-penso y rápidamente se sonrojo al pensar que pudiera tener sentimientos hacía su amiga serena_

clemont que pasa porque no vienés-serena apareció con un semblante preocupado ya que se habia fijado que clemont no habia seguido a los demas para ir a dormir

Nada serena,vamos que Jules nos va a regañar si ve que seguimos aqui despiertos-clemont cojio instintivamente la mano de serena para ir a la habitación sonrojandola

 _clemont o red por cual me decido_ -pensó Serena siendo guiada hacia el cuarto por su amigo clemont

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	24. El origen del viaje de misty(parte 1)

_hace unos meses en el gimnasio celeste_

 _misty estaba nadando junto a sus pokemon ya que ya habia terminado el horario de batallas cuando de repente aparece Daisy llamando a su hermana menor_

 _Hermanita tienes una llamada de pueblo paleta-anuncio daisy y a misty se le iluminó la cara pensando que se trataba de ash mas al contestar el telefono apareció el profesor Oak con su tipica bata bastante serio,demasiado diria ella_

 _Hola misty,que tal estas-pregunto sonriente Samuel(asi es como se llama el profesor oak)_

 _Muy bien profesor,ya sabe aqui en el gimnasio jugando con mis pokemon-dijo ella con una sonrisa_

 _Eso es bueno,pero lo que te venia a platicar es de otra cosa-aclaro el profesor y ella se extraño,de que mas podian hablar ellos que no fuera de como estaba ella y sus pokemon_

 _Y de que queria hablar profesor-preguntó misty-no sera algo malo no-dijo preocupada_

 _No,no misty tranquila en realidad es más bien algo bueno-el profesor sonrió-veras,supongo que sabes que ash esta en kalos_

 _Hem si profesor,por que la pregunta-esto ya era muy extraño,que tenia que ver su mejor amigo con la conversación_

 _Porque alli es donde te dirigiras-como,que halguien le pelliscara,el profesor acaba de decir"por que allí es donde te dirigiras"_

 _A que se refiere profesor-pregunto misty confusa y ansiosa_

 _Misty,he hablado con el profesor pokemon de kalos y te ha invitado a Kalos para mostrarte algo que de seguro te encantará-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja(tampoco tipo "bannete" eh xd)_

 _Enserio,un momento espere,que me quiere mostrar el profesor eeeehhh...-jejeje se le olvidó preguntar el nombre del profesor,misty se avergonzo_

 _Cipres-completo oak con una sonrisa-y sobre lo otro aun no te puedo decir nada,sera una sorpresa,solo te piedo decir que partiras la semana que viene,a te enviare los bolestos,bueno me ha gustado hablar contigo misty pero en estoy en medio de una investigación y ya la he retrasado demasiado_

 _Ok,profesor adios-misty se despidió_

 _Y que quería el profesor oak-daisy apareció por detras de misty asustandola_

 _Me voy a kalos-anuncio misty con una sonrisa_

 _Que-grito daisy_

 _Que...me...voy...a...kalos-dijo misty gritando_

 _Ya te escuche feita pero como es eso de que te vas a kalos,no espera,una mejor pregunta,QUIEN CUIDARA DEL GIMNASIO MIENTRAS NO ESTAS?-grito alterada daisy_

 _Hay ya,a poco se morirán si no estoy un tiempo-pregunto molesta misty_

 _Hem bueno...no pero nosotras no sabemos cuidar el gimnasio-dijo daisy avergonzada_

 _Pues aprended,santo arceus-dijo misty irritada_

 _Ok,ok,entonces supongo que puedes ir-dijo daisy con una sonrisa_

 _Genial-de la emoción misty abrazo a su hermana con tanta fuerza que la estaba asficciondo_

 _A-aire-dijo daisy azul_

 _Ups perdona hermanita-dijo misty apenada_

 _No pasa...nada mist-dijo daisy recuperando el aire con una sonrisa_

 _Habían pasado 3 dias desde aquella peculiar conversación con el profesor oak,misty estaba limpiando los acuarios cuando de repente aparece de nuevo daisy detras de misty_

 _Feita tienes una llamada de pueblo paleta-anuncio daisy con una voz cantarina y por poco que le da un paro cardíaco a misty_

 _Puedes dejar de hacer eso-regaño misty a su hermana mayor_

 _Perdona hermanita-daisy le mostro la lengua-pero tienes una llamada_

 _Ok dais,gracias-le agradeció misty y se fue hacía los videoteléfonos_

 _Hola?-Dijo misty_

 _Oh misty hola-dijo el profesor oak-te llame para darte los boletos_

 _Genial profesor,gracias -dijo misty alegre_

 _No hay de que misty-dijo el profesor oak_

 _Estoy deseando que llege el dia del viaje-anuncio emocionada_

 _Que bueno,y como estan tus pokemon-pregunto_

 _Bien,gracias-dijo agradecida_

 _Bueno me tengo que ir adiós-anunció_

 _Ok profesor,adiós-apago el videoteléfono y se fue_

 _Ya en el dia del viaje_

 _Hermanita,te echaremos de menos-dijo violeta triste_

 _Es cierto feita-concordo lily_

 _Ay chicas no exageren-dijo misty divertida_

 _Adios Feita,te me cuidas,si-dijo daisy abrazandola fraternalmente_

 _Gracias dais,chicas-dijo misty conmovida_

 _Violeta hiba a hablar cuando sonó un clakson anunciando que el taxi había llegado para llevar a misty al aeropuerto_

 _Bueno ahora si adiós-dijo y subió al taxi_

 _Ya dentro del taxi_

 _A donde la llevo señorita-pregunto amable el taxista_

 _Al aeropuerto-dijo misty con una sonrisa_

 _Entonces vamos-el taxista arrancó_

 _Ya en el aeropuerto Misty pago el taxi y se fue hacia el avion que le correspondía_

 _Ya dentro del avion_

 _Quizas nos volvamos a ver ash,espero que si,presiento que este viaje no sera igual a los otros-penso misty con una sonrisa_

 _ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ_

Esto es una parte de porque misty en kalos,la otra parte la pondré en otra cap

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap

MS2 fuera


	25. Buscando la sede de los darkstone

Ya era por la mañana todos se habían despertado(claro menos ash xd)

Misty ahora se dirigia a despertar a ash

 _espero no tener que utilizar medidas drásticas como la otra vez-_ pensó misty con una gota en la sien mientras entraba a la habitación de los chicos(los chicos dormían en una habitación y las chicas en otra)

Ash despierta-misty tambaleó a ash un poco pero no consiguió despertarlo,como no queria electrocutarlo como la otra vez intento despertarlo varias veces mas pero al ver que seguía sin despertar y solo murmuraba cosas inentendibles decidió que era hora de levantarlo de _otra manera_

Lo siento mucho ash-empezo misty,despues se dirigió a pikachu que ya estaba despierto y le dijo lo que tenia que hacer,pikachu la sonrió y se acercó a su entrenador,claro esta vez no lo electrocuto con voltios(xd)solo le lanzo una pequeña pero efectiva chispa que consiguió levantarlo

Aaammmm,buenos dias amigo-saludo ash a pikachu para despues percatarse de misty-hola mist buen dia

Buen dia dormilon-le dio un beso en la mejilla-como dormiste

Bien,estas camas son geniales-sonrio muy alegre

Es cierto, tarde menos en dormirme que un snorlax que acabo de comer medio bosque-los dos rieron por el chiste-venga,vamos a desayunar

Vale-cojio la mano de su novia y juntos fueron al comedor a desayunar

Ya en el comedor

Hola tortolitos-saludo clemont y ash y misty se apenaron

Buenos dias-saludaron ash y misty al unisono

Que planes tenemos para hoy-preguntó ash sentándose

De momento nada pero ya veremos que hacemos-dijo Jules con una sonrisa

Entonces a desayunar-dijo misty entusiasta y todos la miraron divertidos-jejejeje se me pegaron las mañas de ash-les sacó la lengua divertida y todos se rieron

Ey eso ofende-dijo ash divertido

No te pongas a llorar ashley-le dijo burlona misty

Creen que tengamos noticias de red hoy-pregunto Bonnie

Quien sabe,aparece y desaparece cómo un pokemon fantasma-dijo divertida serena

Es cierto-concordaron todos y se rieron

Ejem que estoy aqui-de quien sabe dónde apareció red burlon

Ven lo que digo-serena ignoro la presencia de red

Que estoy _aqui_ -recalco red ya un poco molesto

Venga no te enojes y sientate conmigo-dijo serena arrepentida

Ok,a y por cierto buen día-dijo burlon y se sentó al lado de serena

Buen día red-dijeron todos

Y que te trae por mi humilde casa-pregunto Jules

Que tiene de _humilde_ tu casa-pregunto divertido,su casa era bastante grande y tenia el laboratorio adentro que tambien era bastante grande

Ok,que te trae por mi _"enorme casa"_ -pregunto Jules

Tengo información interesante-dijo simplemente y por poco que los demas no le caen encima-wuo no sabia que era tan popular

Jajajaja,que gracioso pero cual es la información-pregunto ash

Bueno,estaba caminando por una de las sedes y "sin querer"escuche hablar a unos científicos de algo muy interesante

Flasback

 _red estaba caminando algo pensativo por lo que habia ocurrido el día anterior cuando ve una puerta abierta y va a investigar encontrándose con dos científicos que estaban hablando_

 _Has oido esos rumores de que el jefe tiene la piedra lumino-dijo uno de los científicos al otro_

 _Pues claro,es increíble,estamos muy cerca de conseguir nuestro propósito-el científico sonrió_

 _Es cierto,que ganas tengo,pero tu sabes donde esta la piedra-pregunto el científico_

 _Bueno he oido que esta en una sede de hoenn-dijo levantando los hombros restándole importancia_

 _Un poco lejos pero bueno-dijo,los científicos se despidieron_

 _Fin del Flasback_

y eso fue lo que escuche-dijo red con una sonrisa

Cada vez estamos mas cerca de conseguir la piedra-dijo ash y todos asintieron con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias red-agradecio serena

No hay de que,son 20.000 pokeyenes-red hizo una broma y serena le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro

Proximo destino hoenn-ash hablo con voz mecánica y todos se rieron

Despues haremos las maletas,ahora a comer-dijo red

Igual que ash-susurro serena con una sonrisa

Ya terminados de comer red se despidió y se fue

Ahora a entrenar-dijo ash

Es cierto,ash ketchum te desafio-dijo misty con una sonrisa desafiante

Acepto-dijo ash con la misma sonrisa

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	26. ash vs misty

ash y misty sacaron a pikachu y gyarados respectivamente

esto es un combate de practica 1 contra 1 entre los entrenadores ash ketchum y misty waterflower-dijo clemont que hacia de referí-buena suerte a los dos y que gane el mejor-agrego antes de bajar las dos banderas que indicaban el comienzo del combate-comiencen

como dicen por hay,las damas primero-dijo ash con una sonrisa

que caballero-ironizo misty-esta bien,gyarados utiliza lanzallamas-gyarados lanzo la potente llamarada en direccion a pikachu

pikachu esquiva-pikachu esquivo el lanzallamas por los pelos-ahora impactrueno-el impactrueno logro dar a gyarados por su gran tamaño

oh no gyarados,ahora veras ash,gyarados utiliza terremoto-el terremoto no afecto a pikachu dado que el se paro en la cola anulando el efecto del terremoto

sorprendida-pregunto burlón

por supuesto que no ash,gyarados espera no hagas nada-todos los presentes se extrañaron por la orden menos gyarados que confiaba en su entrenadora

ja,grave error amorcito,pikachu utiliza ataque rápido-misty sonrio tanto por el mote como por que al parecer ella tenia un plan y había funcionado

amigo espera-a ash se le borro la sonrisa,presentía que misty tenia un plan,cuando pikachu estuvo lo suficiente cerca misty sonrió-ahora utiliza lanzallamas y aquacola-la combinación tuvo un efecto devastador para pikachu pero el susodicho se levanto

ja,eso no lo esperaba-ash sonrió-pero hasta aqui llego tu sonrisa,pikachu impactrueno-el impactrueno tomo desprevenido a gyarados pero no logro acabarlo-diablos

enserio creíste que mi gyarados sería vencido por un simple impactrueno-misty sonrió burlona y a ash le hirvió la sangre

ahora veras,pikachu utiliza tu mas potente imactrueno-ash sonrio,no había ningun pokemon que resistiera tal impactrueno

con que esas tenemos cariño,gyarados utiliza hiperrayo-los dos ataques chocaron creando un denso humo

cuando se disipo los dos pokemon seguían de pie

vamos pikachu/gyarados resiste-dijeron ash y misty al unisono

al final los dos cayeron a la vez quedando en empate

los dos han caído a la vez por lo tanto el combate queda en empate-sentencio Clemont

lo hiciste bien amigo-ash fue a buscar a pikachu y lo cargó de vuelta con los demás

estuviste genial gyarados-misty abrazo a gyarados quien sonrio triste por no poder ganar-no pasa nada gyarados,a veces se gana y a veces se pierde-lo devolvio a su pokebola

estuviste genial misty-ash le dio la mano y ella la cogió con una sonrisa

tu también estuviste genial ash-misty miro a los demás-bueno ya terminamos de entrenar ahora que?-pregunto

hum no se-dijo clemont pensativo

que tal si probáis de atrapar algún pokémon en el bosque-propuso jules con una sonrisa

genial-dijo ash entusiasmado

y para ti misty,se que te gustan los pokemon de agua,curiosamente hay un lago al lado perfecto para ti-agrego jules

que bien-misty sonrió alegre-entonces a la carga-levanto el puño

ejem que esa es mi frase-ash se señalo molesto

no veo que ponga tu nombre en ninguna parte por lo tanto la puede utilizar quien quiera-misty le sacó la lengua divertida

eso no se vale-refunfuño molesto el ketchum haciendo un berrinche infantil

ay ash,sigues siendo tan infantil-le dio un beso en la mejilla-venga vamos,cuanto antes lleguemos antes tendré mas pokemon de agua-les guiño un ojo divertida

esta bien,vamos-resignado ash salio tras misty hacia el bosques seguido de los demas

misty maneja ash como quiere-dijo sorprendida serena

pues si-dijo clemont también sorprendido

desde cuando ash se deja de esa manera por un beso en la mejilla-pregunto bonnie confundida

ya veis lo que hace el amor-dijo jules con una sonrisa

los amigos miraron a ash y misty que ahora iban caminando tomados de la mano charlando animadamente

pe-pero si-serena tartamudeo viendo a la pareja-pe-ero co-como-no entendía nada

sorprendidos-pregunto jules con una sonrisa y los chicos asintieron bocabadados-ese ese es el efecto de la enfermedad llamada _amor_

después de eso todos fueron al bosque para capturar algun pokemon salvaje

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA


	27. De safari al bosque

Nuestros héroes estaban caminando hacía el bosque para _quizas_ atrapar algun Pokémon(si es que yo quiero muahahahaha xd)

Me preguntó que pokemon habrán en ese bosque-dijo bonnie pensante

Mientras no sean pokemon bicho-dijo misty abrazandose a su novio aterrada

Aun tienes miedo de los pokemon bicho-pregunto ash burlón

Pues si "señor maestro pokemon"-dijo molesta mientras se desasia del abrazo

Venga no te enojes,si?-dijo ash abriendo los brazos esperando que su novia lo abrazara

Ya que-dijo abrazandolo de nuevo

Y ahora es ash quien maneja a misty como quiere-comento serena

Hum-dijo clemont asintiendo

No hay quien entienda a este par-dijo bonnie negando con la cabeza

No les dije lo que hace el amor-pregunto Jules con una sonrisa(el tambien va con nuestros héroes)

Esto no se puede explicar científicamente-comentó clemont

Por supuesto que no clemont,esto es un tema de corazon-dijo jules palmeandole la espalda a clemont

Yaaaaaaa-dijo clemont con una gota en la sien

Chicos apúrense-grito ash que hiba bastante adelantado con misty

Ya vamos-gritaron

Ya en la entrada en el bosque

Pues a la carga-dijeron ash y misty a la vez todos os miraron con una gota estilo anime

Chicos eso no es un evee-pregunto serena y todos miraron al pokemon en cuestion pero este era de un color blanco nieve

Es shiny-exclamo sorprendido ash

Shi que-pregunto serena

Shiny-repitio ash-son los pokemon que tienen un color distinto al que deberia tener su especie,este evee por ejemplo tendría que ser color castaño y es blanco-hablo sabiamente

Clemont-dijo misty a clemont-termómetro por favor-pidio

Claro-dijo con una gota

Hum,veamos-dijo misty viendo la temperatura de ash-parece que su temperatura esta normal,no estas enfermo ash-pregunto

Hem,no-dijo nervioso

Es que-dijo misty caminando en círculos-esa respuesta es demasiado inteligente para alguien como tu-dijo misty y todos cayeron al estilo anime

Muchas gracias,bonita manera de demostrar amor-ironizo ash

Si yo te quiero,pero esa respuesta es...como decirlo-dijo y se puso en posicion pensánte

Demasiado intelegente para mi-completo ash

Si eso-dijo misty y ash elevo una ceja-o sea...vamos a atrapar pokemon-dijo con las manos tras la espalda nerviosa

Vamos-dijo ash con una sonrisa

Pero en ese momento el evee paro a serena

Hum,que pasa pequeñín-pregunto de cuclillas serena

Creo que quiere irse contigo serena-dijo clemont con una sonrisa

Enserio evee-pregunto serena emocionada y evee asintió feliz

Entonces ve pokebola-serena arrojó la pokebola,la pokebola se tambaleo,una,dos,tres veces hasta que paró capturando al pokemon

Genial,tengo un evee-serena chiyo feliz

Bien echo serena-la felicitó clemont

Felicidades serena-de detras de un árbol salio red con una sonrisa

gracias red-agradecio serena

Es un evee shiny,interesante-red acarició al evee y este le lambío una mejilla

Le caes bien-comento serena

Le caigo bien a todos,esto no es sorpresa-dijo orgulloso

Igual a ash-susurro serena

Es como si red fuera el padre y serena la madre de ese evee-comento ash bastante inocente

Serena y red se miraron sonrojados

Y hablando de padres,ese evee no tendra padres-clemont habló molesto

Quizas-susurraron todos

Entonces podriamos haber apartado a ese evee de su familia-exclamaron todos

Busquemos por el bosque,quizas encontremos a su familia-propuso Jules

Pero serena ya atrapó al evee,no lo podremos devolver-se lamentó red

A menos que rompamos la pokebola-dijo ash

O podriamos buscar a a la familia y si la encontramos le preguntamos a evee si quiere regresar con su familia y si quiere rompemos la pokebola y lo liberamos,si no pues lo dejamos con serena-propuso misty

Es una idea brillante-comento ash

Entonces Vamos-dijo misty y todos asintieron

Nos divideremos en grupos para cubrir mas terreno-dijo Jules

Asi estaban los grupos: ash,misty/serena,red/clemont,bonnie,Jules

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

próximo capítulo:en busca de la familia de evee(looking family evee)


	28. En busca de la familia de eevee

Veamos el dúo de ash y misty

No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado un eevee shiny-comento aun sorprendida misty

Es cierto-concordó ash

Se supone son muy difíciles de ver,no?-preguntó misty

Pues "se supone"-dijo ash haciendo comillas con los dedos

Tenemos mucha suerte,verdad-comentó sonriente misty

Conmigo siempre suceden cosas increibles-ash se señaló orgulloso

Te contradiria pero en realidad es cierto-dijo misty con una sonrisa

Desde cuándo te dejas tanto-ash paró de andar y se giro hacía misty curioso

Lo mismo te digo cariño,desde cuando te dejas tu-contradijo misty

Cariño?-pregunto sonrojado ash

eh?,cre-creo que escuchaste mal-misty intento evadir el tema

Ah no,estoy seguro de que escuche perfectamente-aseguro ash con una sonrisa

pero en la batalla que tuvimos antes me llamaste _amorcito_ -coontrataco misty

Es que...pues veras...-intentó explicar enredado ash

Ja no tienes nada que decir-misty se cruzó de brazos sonriente

Pero tu tampoco-ash se puso en igual posicion con mirada burlona

No estabamos buscando a la familia de eevee-misty cambio de tema

No me cambies el tema-dijo molesto

No,es enserio ash,hay que buscar a la familia de eevee-dijo seria misty

Ok,pero despues hablamos-ordeno con una sonrisa

Espera sentadito a que te haga caso-misty siguió caminando dejando a ash con las palabras en la boca

Ok vamos-se resignó ash y cojio la mano de du novia-esta ganas pero ya ganare yo-le susurró sonriente al oido

Hay ash,como dicen por hay:soñar es gratis-ash hiba a replicar pero misty lo callo con un beso en la boca-calladito te ves mas bonito-ahora susurró misty al oido de ash y este se quedo callado con una sonrisa,le encantaban este tipo de situaciones

 _Con serena y red_

Serena-red llamo a Serena

Que pasa-pregunto curiosa

Creo que deberías sacar a eevee-sugirio-necesita estirar sus patas ademas,quizas nos pueda ayudar con la busqueda

Es un buen punto-Serena sonrió

En realidad dos-corrijio en broma

Jajaja,que gracioso-ironizó serena y le dio un golpe en el hombro

Ey,eso duele-red sonrió-como tan ruda

Tu me haces serlo-serena se cruzo de brazos y giró la mirada

Yo solo hice un chiste-red levantó los hombros

Si-dijo serena-uno muy malo- agregó-pero un chiste al fin y al cabo

Eres tan graciosa-dijo red con sarcasmo

Vamos a buscar la familia de eevee si o no-pregunto serena

Me estas cambiando el tema-acusó molesto

Si y-dijo molesta

Sabes que,da igual-red resto importancia al asunto

Espera red,no te enojes-le puso una mano en el hombro

No me enojo-tranquilizo con una sonrisa

Venga vamos,hay que encontrar la familia de eevee-entonces recordó a eevee-ups me habia olvidado del pequeñín-lo saco de la pokebola-eevee puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a tu familia-preguntó e eevee asintió enérgico y empezó a olisquear el suelo buscando a su familia

Eevee señalo con su patita hacia un camino que llevaba a la derecha

Bien hecho eevee-felicito red

Vamos-pregunto serena y red asintio

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	29. el origen del viaje de misty(parte 2)

misty estaba en el avion pensante

 _me pregunto que me dará el profesor ciprés-_ se preguntaba misty- _que sera-_ se cuestionaba misty

señorita quiere algo de comer,o de beber-una azafata interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja(que!?,esto es un avion,tiene que haver una azafata por regla natural,xd)

hem,no gracias-misty rechazo

oh,esta bien-se resigno la azafata y se fue a atender a los demás pasajeros

mejor duermo,así se me pasa el tiempo mas rápido-dijo y se puso en mejor posición para dormir cómodamente

el avión ya había llegado a su destino,ciudad luminalia

wau,este lugar es asombroso-se fascinó la pelirroja viendo la ciudad-bueno ahora al laboratorio,un momento si no se donde esta-se alteró-misty por favor cálmate,solo hay que preguntar-se tranquilizo-señora,sabe donde esta el laboratorio del profesor ciprés

claro joven,siga por esta calle a la derecha dos calles,después a la izquierda tres calles,luego a la derecha dos calles,siga derecho y hay esta-indico y la pelirroja se lió

hem,ok,gracias-se fue e intento seguir las indicaciones de la señora hasta llegar

hola-misty toco y la puerta se abrió revelando a un señor con un peinado algo extraño de color azul y una bata de laboratorio

hola,que deseas-pregunto

soy misty,misty waterflower-se presento

oh,eres tu,pasa,pasa-le indico y ella paso

el profesor oak me dijo que usted quería mostrarme algo-informó

así es,mira-de un maletín saco una piedra algo pequeña de color amarillo con un símbolo azul,rojo y morado

que es eso-pregunto confusa

sabes lo que es una piedra evolutiva-ahora el pregunto

claro,son unas piedras que evolucionan a unos pokemon en especifico que no evolucionan por nivel-contesto

así es,pues con estas piedras algunos pokemon pueden llegar a una evolución mayor-comento-por ejemplo tu gyarados,puede tener otra evolución mayor gracias a estas piedras-dijo y misty se sorprendió

como es eso profesor-pregunto sorprendida

mira esta imagen de un mega-gyarados-saco una foto del pokemon,era parecido a un gyarados normal salvo por el tamaño,su vientre pasa del color crema al negro,y las escamas color crema se vuelven rojas,las aletas blancas que hay por todo su cuerpo,así como su cola,aumentan de tamaño y pasan a ser amarillas,estando la mayor de ellas en la parte del lomo mas cercana a su cabeza,sus cuernos azules son mas grandes y de color negro,y sus bigotes se hacen mas largos y pasan a ser del color del cuerpo(si no te queda clara la explicacion busca en Internet a "mega-gyarados")

vaya es increíble-impresionada la pelirroja exclamo

así es como se vería tu gyarados mega-evolucionado-comento

wau-dijo impresionada-un momento mega que-pregunto confusa

veras con una piedra como esta-le volvió a mostrar-llamada mega piedra tu pokemon se convertirá en uno como el de la foto

mega piedra-dijo confusa

si-asintio-es como la piedra evolutiva pero solo funciona con los pokemon con su ultima evolución ademas para mega-evolucionar el pokemon y el entrenador deben tener un lazo muy fuerte

entiendo-comento-pero que tengo yo que ver con eso

quiero que te quedes esta mega-piedra para que tu gyarados pueda mega-evolucionar-dijo-ademas de este mega-aro

e-enserio-dijo sorprendida

claro,el profesor oak me ha dicho que tienes un fuerte lazo con gyarados,no es así-pregunto y misty asintió

entonces me la puedo quedar-pregunto indecisa

por supuesto-acepto

mientras a fuera del laboratorio

oyeron eso-pregunto jessie

claro-contestaron james y meowth

esta es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir la mega-piedra que quería giovanni,a lo mejor incluso nos asciende-dijo feliz

es cierto,bueno que propones chimuelo-james le pregunto al pokemon gato

que!,yo?-pregunto y james y jessie asintieron-ok,veré que hago

de vuelta al laboratorio

si quieres puedes probarlo en el invernadero de atras-propuso ciprés

genial-dijo feliz y junto al profesor se fueron al invernadero

cuando llegaron misty saco a gyarados para decirle la noticia

gyarados te quiero contar algo-dijo y gyarados la miro atento-veras,el profesor pokemon de haya me ha dado una cosa que te podrá hacer evolucionar con esta piedra especial,te parece si la probamos-propuso y gyarados asintio feliz

solo tienes que decir mega-evolucion para que gyarados mega-evolucioné-comento ciprés

ok profesor mega-pero en ese momento una explosión los alerto,era el equipo rocket metido en una maquina con forma de meowth

preparence para los problemas,nuestro segundo nombre-empezo jessei

y mas vale que teman,pero no se asombren-continuo james

para proteger al mundo de la devastación-dijo jessei

para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo james

para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-dijo jessei

y extender nuestro reino hacía las estrellas-dijo james

jessei-se presentó jessei

ja-me-mes-se presento james

el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-continuó jessei

rindanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-completo james

¡meowth! ¡así es!-termino meowth

¡wobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon azul con una mano en pose militar

equipo rocket-gritaron misty y el profesor ciprés

los conoce-pregunto misty al profesor

digamos que ya tuvimos un no muy grato encuentro-dijo ciprés

ah-dijo y se dirigió a los ladrones-que quieren ahora trió de perdedores buenos para nada

pues queremos esa mega piedra,niña boba-contesto jessie enfadada

pues quiéranla mucho,porque no se la daré-contesto enfadada

ahora veras,pumpkaboo ve-lanzo la pokebola del pokemon tipo fantasma/planta-utiliza balas semilla

gyarados es hora de provar la mega-evolución,mega-evoluciona-dijo y el pokemon brillo y se tranformo en su mega-evolucion-ahora utiliza lanzallamas

las lanzallamas anularon las semillas

bola sombra-ordeno jessie enojada

devuelvelo con aquacola-ordeno y el pokemon utilizo la cola para devolver la bola sombra

esquiva-el pokemon esquivo-hojas afilidas-el pokemon ataco a quemarropa

mordisco-el pokemon mordio a su rival

escapa y bala semilla-esta ves si acertó-

aprovecha la distancia y utiliza hiperrayo-el ataque acabo con pumpkaboo

grrr,james has algo rápido-ordeno jessie

ok,ok,inkay adelante-saco a su pokemon-utiliza psicorrayo

rapido hidrobomba-el pokemon anulo el ataque-ahora furia dragon

esquiva inkay-dijo-ahora placaje

lanzallamas-ordeno

evade y utiliza cuchillada-el pokemon arremetió contra gyarados

oh no gyarados,ahora colmillo hielo-in kay acabo congelado-ahora utiliza hiperrayo y mandalos a volar-ordeno y gyarados usó el ataque a toda potencia

el equipo rocket despega de nuevo-fue lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar antes de que el equipo rocket dejara una estela tras de si

bueno la prueba fue genial-comento ciprés con una sonrisa

hum-asintió-bueno ahora ire al centro pokemon a curar a gyarados además quiero hablar con el profesor oak-informo

vale,bueno fue un gusto conocerte misty,adiós-se despidió

adiós profesor-ella también se despidió del profesor

ya en el centro pokemon

enfermera joy podria curar a mis pokemon por favor-pidio

claro-ahora vuelvo-dijo y se fue junto a chansey

ahora a hablar con el profesor

misty marco el numero y rapidamente aparecio el profesor

hola profesor-saludo misty

hola misty-saludo oak con una sonrisa

quería decirle que ya llege a kalos-anuncio

que bueno y que te parece-pregunto

Y AQUI ACABO EL CAPITULO

esto es todo ya saben porque misty esta en kalos,nos leemos al rato

MS2 fuera


	30. La evolución eevee

Vamos de nuevo con ash y misty

Ash,crees que esten por aqui-preguntó misty

No lo se pero de seguro los encontraremos,tranquila-ash sonrió y misty se calmó

Sabes-dijo misty de pronto-es...curioso como cambian las cosas en un par de semanas-comentó y ash la miró curioso-me refiero a... lo nuestro-aclaró

Pues...si la verdad,si alguien le dijera al ash de 10 años que en unos años seria pareja de la niña con la que peleaba a toda hora,seguro me hubiera reído,pero...ahora-comento

Todo es tan distinto-completo misty y ash asintió-Ash mirá-misty cambió rotundamente de tema al ver una jaula con cuatro eevee adentro bastante asustados

Debe ser la familia del eevee que Serena capturó-comento-vaya es shiny

Hum-asintio misty-pero no crees que es demasiado sospechoso que esten solos sin vigilancia-esta vez susurró desconfiada

Si-dijo Ash también desconfiado

Oh,creanme tienen vigilancia-detras de ellos apareció un soldado de los Darkstone

Eres uno de esos soldados-dijo Ash con voz amarga

Por supuesto niño-dijo el soldado orgulloso de su puesto-ve aegislash-de la pokebola salió un pokemon con forma de espada

Pikachu adelante-el ratón salio dispuesto a dar batalla

Ash diestrelo mientras yo ayudo a los eevee-susurro misty

Ok,ten cuidado-le dijo con un beso en la mejilla

Gracias lo tendré-susurró,despues salió disimuladamente hacia la jaula de los eevee

Aegislash usa cortes furia-ordeno a Aegislash

Ae-aegislash-dijo el pokemon antes de lanzarse contra Pikachu

Pikachu ataque rápido-dijo Ash

Los dos pokemon salieron dañados

Ahora Pikachu tacleada eléctrica-ordeno

Esquiva y tajo umbrio-el pokemon esquivo con éxito y lanzo el ataque siniestro

Pikachu impactrueno-el ataque de Aegislash se anuló

Ya me cansé,Aegislash utiliza persecución-ordeno

Esperalo y cola de acero cuando te lo diga-dijo y el raton asintio

Sigue-ordeno

Ahora Pikachu-dijo y el pokemon salto y con la cola tan dura como el mismo acero acertó un golpe al pokemon

Tajo umbrio,rápido-el pokemon logro acertar el golpe,el ataque llamó la atencion de misty que ya había salvado a la familia de eevee

 _Espero estes bien Pikachu-_ pensó misty preocupada

De vuelta con ash

No Pikachu,amigo impactrueno-dijo ash

Chuuu-grito el pokemon y carbonizo al rival

Ae...gislash-fue lo último que pudo decir el pokemon antes de caer derrotado

Maldita sea-diji entre dientes el soldado-nos volveremos a ver,os lo aseguro-aseguro antes de irse

Vuelve cuando quieras te volveremos a derrotar-grito misty sacando la lengua

Como estan los eevee-pregunto ash preocupado

Bien,pero mira,dentro habia uan bolsa-dijo mostrando una bolsa marrón de tamaño medio atada con un cordel amarillo

Sabes que hay dentro-pregunto curioso y misty negó con la cabeza

No,pero ahora veremos que hay-misty desato el cordel y de la bolsa salieron 5 piedras evolutivas

Son piedras evolutivas-comentó ash sorprendido

Si,pero el caso es porque estaban aqui junto a los eevee-dijo misty

No es obvio chicos-de entre los arboles salio serena junto al resto del equipo

Serena,chicos-exclamo ash-que no estaban todos separados unos de otros-comento confuso

Pues así era pero-dijo serena

Flashback

 _debemos estar cerca-comento red_

 _Eso espero,los pies me estan matando-comento serena adolorida_

 _Eso es porque no estas acostumbrada a andar tanto-comento red-quieres descansar_

 _No tranquilo-dijo serena_

 _Ok-hiban a seguir caminando cuando algo se movió de entre los arbustos_

 _Qui-quien anda hay-pregunto temerosa serena_

 _Serena,red-pregunto jules sorprendido_

 _Jules-exclamaron Serena y Red sorprendidos_

 _El mismo,vaya,que sorpresa que los encontremos por acá,chicos salgan-despues del llamado clemont y bonnie aparecieron_

 _Serena-dijo clemont alegre,un carraspeo falso le hiso darse cuenta de la otra presencia-a hola Red-saludo sin muchos animos_

 _Hola-saludo red rodando los ojos-que sorpresa,como nos encontraron_

 _Hibamos bastante cerca de ustedes sin percatarnos,al parecer-comento jules encogiéndose de hombros_

 _Eso parece-dijo Serena pero una explosion en una parte cercana a su posición los alertó_

 _Esa explosion no suena bien-comento red-además viene mas o menos de donde eevee nos guiaba,vamos-dijo y todos asintieron_

Fin del flashback

Oh entiendo por eso ahora estan todos juntos-dijo ash asintiendo-y sobre lo otro que decías Serena

Que decia-pregunto confusa,se le había olvidado de lo que habian hablado al principio-a si,veréis yo creo que esas piedras eran para evolucionar a los eevee y venderlos-dijo cojiendo la bolsa

Es cierto-asintio red cargando al eevee(el eevee es un bebe)

Pero lo que no se esperaban era que eevee saltara a los brazos de serena haciendo que la bolsa y las piedras caigan,la familia de eevee por curiosidad las toco transformando a cada uno en una especie distinta

Oh no eevees-exclamó serena,en eso el eevee de serena se baja de sus brazos y toca la piedra restante evolucionando también

El eevee adulto que era el padre se convirtió en un jolteon,la madre en un vaporeon,uno de los hermanos se transformo en leafeon,el otro en umbreon y el eevee de serena en flareon

ESTA

quizas alguien quiera que gyarados se muestre cómo su mega-evolucion delante de ash y sus amigos,pero eso sera mas adelanté

Joselito55:me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos espero de ahora en adelante hacerlos mas largos,no se si quieras que mega-gyarados aparezca pronto o despues,espero me lo comentes por review,nos leemos pronto


	31. Problemas tamaño eevee

Capítulo 31:problemas tamaño eeevee

Bien,que hacemos con los "antes eevees"-dijo serena

Que tal si cada uno captura a uno-propuso red con una sonrisa-serena tiene a flareon,osea quedan cuatro,Jolteon,Vaporeon,leafeon y umbreon

Yo elijo a Vaporeon-dijo misty

Yo a Jolteon-dijo ash

Yo a umbreon-dijo red

Y yo a leafeon-dijo clemont y todos lo miraron curiosos-es para tener variedad de pokemon-dijo sonriente con una gota

Entonces ya esta-concluyo jules-ahora les toca luchar para conseguilos

Entonces yo voy primero-comento misty-ve starmie

Vaporeon ataco con ataque rapido

Starmie esquiva y placaje-dijo misty

Starmie acertó dejando a Vaporeon tirado en el suelo

Ahora hidrobomba-ordeno y rápidamente vaporeon se levanto

Ah?-dijo misty sorprendida y confundida

Misty reacciona,Vaporeon tiene la habilidad "absorbe agua"-regaño ash y misty entendió(la habilidad absorbe agua" tiene el efecto que si se ataca a un pokemon con esa habilidad con un ataque del tipo agua este recupera energía gracias a la habilidad "absorbe agua")

 _Es cierto tengo que concentrarme si no,no ganaré_ -misty se regaño molesta

Vaporeon volvió a utilizar ataque rápido

Starmie utiliza rapidez-misty sonrió

El ataque acertó incluso en movimiento sorprendiendo a casi todos(rapidez es un ataque que no se puede esquivar,pero si anular)

Ahora rayo confuso y recuperacion-ordeno,Vaporeon acabó confundido y starmie recuperado

Rapido misty,aprovecha y captura lo antes de que salga de su estado de confusion-dijo red

Si-asintio y lanzo la pokebola

La pokebola se tambaleo una...dos...tres...cuatro y...al final se paró dando la captura por terminada

Si tengo un Vaporeon-celebro Misty feliz

Felicidades-dijeron todos

Ahora me toca a mi-Ash se señaló sonrientes-preparado Jolteon

Jolt-asintio feliz

Ve Pikachu-dijo ash

Crees que sea buena idea-cuestiono misty-los dos son pokemon electricos y va a costar ganarlo,sobre todo porque tiene la habilidad"para-rayos"

Es cierto pero creo que seria buena idea luchar con uno de su mismo tipo para medir fuerzas-contradijo sonriente

Ok pero no llores cuando jolteon te gane-dijo misty medio en broma y jolteon miro a ash divertido

No te rías Jolteon-advirtió ash cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

Cuanta reputación,se rien de ti hasta los pokemon-bromeó misty riéndose a carcajadas

Podemos empezar la batalla ya-cuestiono

Jolt-asintió esta vez serio el pokemon

Pikachu utiliza ataque rapido-ordeno

Jolteon esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad sorprendiendolos y atacó con doble patada

Pikachu salta hacia un lado y cola de acero-pikachu salto y con su cola ataco a Jolteon mandandolo a un árbol cercano-ahora ataque rápido

Jolteon saltó justo a tiempo y utilizo colmillo trueno dañando a Pikachu

Oh no Pikachu,liberate y cola de acero-pikachu volvió a golpear a jolteon con su cola-bien sigue así y cuando te diga aléjate y utiliza ataque rápido-Pikachu asintió

Ahora aléjate-ordeno,Pikachu cojio distancia,despues corrió hacia Jolteon que yacía tirado en el suelo,cuando Pikachu estaba por golpear jolteon se giro y esquivo el golpe,después ataco con pin misil

Pikachu utiliza ataque rapido para esquivar el pin misil y placaje-pikachu tacleo a jolteon dejándolo inconsiente

bien echo Pikachu, asi se hace,ahora pokebola ve-ash lanzó la pokebola que igual que la de Misty se tambaleó varias veces hasta capturar a Jolteon

Genial tengo un jolteon-ash puso su tipica pose de cuando captura pokemon y se fue de vuelta con sus amigos

estuviste genial ash-comento misty

Jejejejeje,no es para tanto-dijo ash rascandose la nuca

Ya van dos capturas desde que lleve-comentó misty orgullosa

Es cierto,riolu y Jolteon-ash contó con sus dedos las capturas

Ahora me toca a mi-red saco una pokebola-ve honchkrow

Umbreon atacó con finta dañando a honchkrow

Rapido ataque ala-honchkrow atacó

Umbreon esquivo el ataque y utilizo ataque rapido

Rápido tajo umbrio-red apretó los puños

Esta vez umbreon no pudo esquivar el ataque,umbreon se recompuso y utilizo persecución

Honckrow intento esquivar inútilmente el ataque

Honchkrow contoneo-umbreon terminó confundido-bien ahora pulso umbrio-el ataque hiba directo hacía umbreon quien en el último momento lo esquivo,por suerte para el,y volvió a usar finta

Los dos pokemon estaban cansados pero ninguno se rendía

Niebla-ordeno red y rápidamente todo el área de batalla se cubrió de una densa neblina

Umbreon-dijo el pokemon confundido intentando ver entre la espesa niebla

Honchkrow sobre vuela la niebla y desde el aire lanzate en picado utilizando ataque ala-dijo red

El pokemon voló sobre la niebla y una vez fuera de la niebla se lanzo en picado hacía umbreon,cuando llego hacía Umbreon el ataque provocó una explosion,poco despues la niebla que había creado Honchkrow desaparecio dejando ver a umbreon vencido

Pokebola ve-red lanzó la pokebola capturando a umbreon-genial atrape a Umbreon

Estuviste genial red-comento ash

Nah,no es para tanto-dijo y todos rieron(claro salvo clemont)

Ahora me toca a mi-dijo clemont con una sonrisa-prepárate leafeon

Leaf-dijo el pokemon con mirada desafiante

Ve magnemite-dijo y todos lo miararon con una gota-jejejeje no tengo ningun pokemon tipo planta-comento avergonzado

Leafeon atacó con hoja aguda(diria hojas navaja pero queda mejor hoja aguda,xd)

Rapido esquiva y bomba sonica-dijo,magnemite evadió y lanzo el ataque

Leafeon usó dia soleado y usó hoja mágica acertando

Magnemite acercate y utiliza impactrueno-magnemite lanzo la descarga

Cuando Leafeon logro escapar del impactrueno uso danza de espadas,luego uso placaje lanzando a magnemite

Magnemite usa fijar blanco y bomba sonica-el ataque acertó dejando algo aturdido a leafeon-bien,ahora usa bola voltio-Magnemite ataco de nuevo-ahora giro bola

Leafeon esquivo a tiempo y usó gigadrenado

Maldicion,rapido impactrueno-magnemite atacó a quemarropa-ahora golpe espejo-el ataque acabo con Leafeon

Bien ahora pokebola ve-lanzo la pokebola feliz atrapando al leafeon-genial atrapé un Leafeon

Que buena batalla-felicito Serena

Jejejejeje,gracias-agradecio apenado

Bien ya esta ahora que ya cada uno tiene un pokemon hay que salir del bosque-comento jules

Si-asintieron feices todos

Pero que no guie ash que si no nos perdemos-comento misty divertida

Ey-dijo ash molesto

Es broma ash,venga vamos-dijo y todos asintieron,mientras detras de los arbolesen dos personas los espiaban

Si señor,ya tienen los eevees-dijo alguien escondido hablando por un comunicador

Bien,entonces esperen mis ordenes para atacar,entendieron-dijo alguien autoritariamente

Si señor,venga vamosvamos-dijo al otro personaje

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

ok,sorry se que no soy buena en esto de las batallas,perdónenme pero soy nobata y aun tengo que aprender,espero les haya gustado el cap,nos leemos pronto

MS2 fuera


	32. Secreto rebelado

Nuestros héroes ya se encontraban en la casa de jules de nuevo,y que harían ahora hasta que llegará el viaje a hoenn? se preguntaran,bueno ahora lo veremos

Bien ahora fuerza de palma-ordeno ash a riolu,ash estaba ahora entrenando a riolu en un campo bastante grande,por lo menos para entrenar(quizas mas de uno creia que me había olvidado de riolu, pues no tranquilos)-bien ahora pikachu cola de acero,riolu intenta esquivarlo

El riolu de ash esquivo el ataque

Bien riolu ahora ataque rápido,tu también pikachu-los dos pokemon chocaron-pikachu usa cola de acero de nuevo,riolu usa copión

Pikachu uso cola de acero y riolu copió a pikachu endureciendo su cola también,las dos colas chocaron,despues cada uno salto de nuevo a su lado

Pikachu usa impactrueno,riolu rueda para esquivarlo,eso hara que tus reflejos mejoren-pikachu uso su ataque,así mismo riolu rodo en suelo logrando evadir la descarga-bien ahora ataque rapido riolu-riolu corrió a toda velocidad tacleando a Pikachu-eso-ash chasqueo los dedos feliz-bien descancen,después seguimos entrenando riolu-informo y riolu asintió-bien ahora a comer

Ya esta la comida-informo serena(esta vez no comieron a dentro sino afuera)

Bien ya vamos,chicos adelantense,yo me sentaré un momento,ahora voy-dijo y pikachu guió a riolu hacia los demas

Cansado maestro pokemon-dijo alguien detras de ash

No,pero tengo calor-dijo ash a su acompañante-que haces acá mist,deberias estar comiendo con los demás

Lo mismo digo yo-contradijo misty con una sonrisa-desde cuando no sales corriendo cuando alguien dice la palabra comida

Que graciosa-dijo ash-venga vamos,que tengo hambre

Ok vamos-cojio la mano de su novio y fueron a comer-sabes acabo de pensar en algo

El que-pregunto curioso

Pues en la profecía,si los pokemon no obedecen a sus entrenadores como estaran mis hermanas entonces-comentó misty

Si quieres después llamamos al gimnasio a ver como estan-sugirio

Si-asintió algo mas tranquila-ahora si a comer,quien llege último es un slowpoke-dijo y acto seguido salio corriendo dejando a ash solo

Ey,eso es trampa-grito y salio corriendo para alcanzar a misty-misty esperame

Lo siento _ashpoke_ pero no-le saco la lengua divertida y siguió corriendo

Misty llegó primera,cuando llego a su destino se permitió un descanso

Misty que paso-pregunto jules preocupado viendo su estado

Jejejeeje una carrera-dijo simplemente y se sento

Aj,aj por fin llege-ash llego exhausto

Adivino,una carrera-dijo jules sonriente

Como...uf lo sabes-pregunto entre cansado y sorprendido

Intuición-jules encojio los hombros y miró a misty divertido

ah-ash se sento y empezo a comer-he pensado,vereis tenemos amigos en diferentes regiones verdad mist-dijo y misty asintió sin entender

Hem si,que con eso-pregunto misty confundida

Crees que,no se,por ejemplo may sepa que pasa-comento

No creo,espero este bien,sabes creo que deberíamos avisar a toda la gente que conocemos y alertarlos de lo que pasa-dijo seriamente

Si-dijo y se percato de que los demas no entendian nada-oh perdonen,bueno queremos avisar a nuestros amigos de lo que pasa para que estén preparados

Ah,entonces si quieren pueden cojer despues el videlo-telefono para llamar a sus amigos-dijo jules

Bien gracias-agradecio misty-ahora sigamos comiendo

Despues de comer fueron a llamar

Hum veamos,como era el numero de la casa de may-comento ash-a si,ya me acuerdo-tecleo el numero y rápidamente aparecio la imagen de la madre de may en la pantalla

Hola?-dijo caroline

Hola,señora balance soy yo ash-dijo

Ash?asi ash hora hijo como estas-pregunto contenta

Bien,hem me puede pasar con su hija-pregunto

Oh,claro,un momento-caroline salio un momento,poco después apareció may en la pantalla

Ash?-preguntó sorprendida may

Eh si soy yo, hola may-saludo

Vaya cuánto tiempo,por que la llamada-pregunto

No as notado raros a tus pokemon-may pensó un poco y respondió

Pues ahora que lo dices si,por que la pregunta-ash penso como decirle lo de la profecía

Veras may no quiero alarmarte pero tus pokemon...hem son víctima de una...profecía-ash esperó una respuesta

una...profecía-may se extrañó-como es eso

Veras hemos descubierto una profecia antigüa,donde dice que los pokémon se revelarán,y no harán caso a sus entrenadores,hasta puede que los ataquen-may ss sorprendio

vaya-susurro sorprendida may

Solo queriamos avisarte para que tengas cuidado-dijo esta vez Misty

Gracias,adios-se despidió

Adiós-dijeron ash y misty

Bien,de momento ya lo sabe may,espero que tarde en pasar en sinnoh-comento preocupada Misty

Yo también-comento ash

Ya habéis terminado de utilizar el video-telefono chicos-jules apareció detras de ellos asustandolos

Es enserio,otra vez-dijeron al unísono ash y misty

Otra vez-preguntó ash

Eh,si-contesto Misty-me paso con daisy

Y a mi con jules-los dos rieron

Ejem,acabé de preguntar si ya terminaron de llamar a sus amigos-intervino jules

Asi,perdon,si ya terminamos-contestaron apenados

Ok,perdonen por asustarlos-comentó apenado

No pasa nada,vamos ash-ash asintio

Cuándo se fueron jules miro a varios lados intentando ver si había alguien cerca,cuando se aseguró que no habia nadie volvió a encender el video-telefono

Hola-dijo alguien del otro lado

Profesor oak,hola-saludo feliz el científico

Hola jules,que tal-pregunto oak

Bien profesor,ya sabe-jules se encogió de hombros-quería preguntarle,cree usted que esos muchachos podrán solos con esa organización-preguntó preocupado

Créeme Jules Zane que ellos han enfrentado cosas peores-jules se sorprendió

Enserio profesor oak-pregunto incrédulo

Claro jules-aseguró-no te preocupes por ellos,se que podrán

Me ha quitado un peso de encima profesor-comentó jules-ya sabe que a mis amigos y a mi nos costo bastante vencer a esa organización,espero no se confien

Yo también, jules,yo tambien-comento con pesar el profesor oak

bueno,dejemos de lado cosas tristes,ha oido los rumores del nuevo pokemon-comento

Claro,quien no-asi empezaron a hablar de otro tema

Mientras con ash y sus amigosash,ash y misty entraron a la sala de estar donde estaban sentados sus amigos

Ya avisaron a sus amigos-pregunto sorprendida serena viendo a ash y misty entrar

Solo a una de momento,pronto llamaremos a los demás-contestó ash sentándose

Les puedo preguntar algo-pregunto de la nada misty

Claro-contestaron

Saben algo sobre la...mega-evolucion—pregunto misty nerviosa

Mega-evolucion—dijeron sorprendidos todos

Eh,si-contesto

Como sabes tu de ese tema-pregunto ash

Me lo comentó el profesor ci-oak—todos se confundieron

Ci-oak—pregunto ash

Oak,me habia equivocado, _arceus misty casi te descubren,concéntrate,_ me lo comento el profesor _Oak-_ enfatizó la palabra nerviosa

Ah,y que te interesa saber-pregunto esta vez clemont

Pues,ash tienes algun pokemon que pueda mega-evolucionar—pregunto-de todos los que tienes

Pues,hem creo que charizard-comento

Seguro se veria genial-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos bonnie

Ya lo creo-concordo ash emocionado

Si no me equivoco mi gyarados tambien puede-dijo sonriente

Enserio,que bien-comento feliz ash

Lo malo es que cuesta encontrar mega-piedras-comento red

Bueno yo...tengo una-de su mochila saco la gyaradosita

Es...es...una mega-piedra—dijo sorprendido red-como la conseguiste

Me la dio el profesor...cipres-ash y sus amigos quedaron atónitos

Pe-pero de que conoces al profesor ciprés—preguntó serena

Digamos que por eso estoy en kalos-admitio misty

Pero tu dijiste que-ash se molesto-tu dijiste que estabas en kalos por un trabajo que te encargó el profesor oak

Pues mas o menos,el profesor oak quiere que traiga información de los pokémon de kalos-aclaró misty

Entonces no me mentiste-misty negó con la cabeza-yo...perdon por molestarme

No pasa nada ash-le resto importancia misty-alguien quiere ver la Mega-evolucion de gyarados

Pero se necesita el mega-aro-dijo ash pero al ver la sonrisa de misty entendió-ya lo tienes verdad

Aja-asintio-venga vamos

Si-dijeron todos

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

bien,mas o menos nuestros héroes saben el porque de misty en kalos,ahora toca mega-gyarados

Joselito55:bien amigo mega-gyarados saldrá pronto y ya vere como hago que salga mega-charizard,como te dije en el PM,quieres que el charizard que mega-evolucione sea el de ash?,y quieres que sea el "x" o el "y"?


	33. Lucha de mega-titanes

Ok sorry,sorry,sorry se que tarde pero estoy con una gripe que me explota la cabeza,pero aqui esta el Cap,espero lo disfruten y se rían un rato

Capitulo 33:Lucha de mega-titanes

Misty saco a gyarados de su pokebola

Ash,este es el gyarados del cual te hablé cuando estube en hoenn—comento misty—gyarados este Ash y esos son sus amigos-dijo Misty para que gyarados no desconfiase

Hola gyarados,soy el no—gyarados lo miro desconfiado y ash trago grueso— _me siento como si estuviera hablando con mi suegro,_ pensó para si viendo la cara de gyarados, _gracias a arceus que_ _a las hermanas de misty les caigo bién por que si no_

Gyarados el es mi novio—completo la frase de ash al ver que no podia continuar la oración—ash no tengas miedo,como maximo gyarados te dejara rostizado en el suelo,pero no mas-misty rio al ver la cara de horror de ash—verdad gyarados—gyarados asintió con una sonrisa falsa

Es como si estubiera viendo a charizard en tipo agua-comento ash,ese comentario no agrado a gyarados,le lanzo una llamarada que dejó al pobre ash hecho una barbacoa(xd)—si,desde luego

Sabes ash,ahora entiendo el porque de tu nombre—comentó ayudandolo a parar

Au,ja que graciosa—comento aturdido

Lo se-misty sonrió egocéntrica

No vuelvo a comentar nada—dijo rascandose la nuca,todos cayeron al estilo anime

Ay ash,bueno,gyarados les mostramos tu mega-evolucion—comentó misty

Si por favor,ya quiero verla—comento bonnie emocionada

Si,yo también—Ash junto sus manos,milagrosamente se recuperó de su anterior estado

Ok,gyarados mega-evolucion—gyarados brillo intensamente,para después transformarse

Es increible—ash hiba a tocarlo cuando gyarados lo miró como diciendo _ni te acerques o vuelvo a hacer que hagas honor a tu nombre_

no es mas adorable—misty lo acaricio sin problemas

 _Me costara bastante hacer que me acepte,por arceus me siento como si gyarados fuera mi suegro—_ pensó con uan gota

Que ash,te gusta mega-gyarados—pregunto misty sonriente

Eh,claro,claro—conresto rápidamente

Cambia bastante—comento serena inspeccionando al Pokémon

Es cierto—concordó clemont también inspeccionando a mega-gyarados

Misty,que tal una pequeña batalla de entrenamiento—propuso red

Me parece genial,verdad amigo—mega-gyarados acepto gustoso

Entonces yo sere el referí—clemont se señalo con el dedo gordo

Genial—contestaron red y Misty

Cuando se colocaron en una parte del campo de la casa de jules,clemont se posicionó en medio de Misty y Red

Bien,esta es una batalla de entrenamiento entre los entrenadores red blade y misty waterflower,comiencen—bajo las banderas dando comienzo a la batalla

Bien,que te parece que pongamos las cosas parejas—comentó red jugando con una pokebola

Que quieres decir—Misty alzó una ceja confusa

Esto quiero decir-lanzó la pokebola de la cuál salió el charizard con el cual Ash luchó el dia que conocieron a Red—charizard mega-evolucion—el dia que Ash luchó con Red nadie se fijó que charizard llevaba una mega-piedra,Red saco un mega-aro que colgaba de una cuerda dentro de la camisa

Con que "muy difícil de conseguir"—Misty cruzó los brazos tras la espalda

Bueno,esa mega-piedra me la dieron los darkstone—comento—que tal si empezamos la batalla

Con gusto,hidro-bomba—ordeno con una sonrisa Misty

Bien,gira y utiliza lanzallamas—la combinación anulo el ataque de mega-gyarados—ahora ataque ala

Acua cola—mega-gyarados utilizó su cola para desestabilizar a mega-charizard haciendo que cayera al suelo—terremoto

Rápido,vuela—charizard emprendió vuelo lo cual hizo que el terremoto no tuviera efecto alguno—ahora furia dragón

Hiper-rayo—los dos ataques colisionaron—ciclón

Esquivalo—charizard evadió el ataque

Utiliza furia dragón—mega-gyarados usó el ataque

Evade y pirotecnia—el ataque dañó bastante a mega-gyarados que se resentia del dolor

Oh no,mega-gyarados danza lluvia—la lluvia apagó laa llamas—uf,ahora hidro-bomba

Esquiva y envite ígneo—charizard embistió a mega-gyarados envuelto en llamas derrotandolo

Mega-gyarados no se puede levantar por lo tanto red gana—sentenció clemomt

Bien hecho charizard—felicitó red a su,de nuevo,charizard

Lo hiciste bien gyarados tomate un descanso—Misty guardó a gyarados en su pokebola—tengo que entrenar mas a mega-gyarados—admitió

Por supuesto,eso si,lo hiciste genial—red estiró la mano

Gracias tu también—estrechó la mano de red

Esto si que a sido una batalla genial—comento entusiasta ash—es una pena que yo no tenga una mega-piedra y un mega-aro para mega-evolucionar a mi charizard

Quizas te pueda conseguir eso—red sonrio orgulloso

Enserio—preguntó ash

Claro,o no me llamo red—aseguró

Genial—dijeron todos

Chico,vengan quieren limonada—preguntó jules desde la casa

Si,ya vamos—dijeron todos

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

Joselito55:tendrás un 2x1(xd),ya salio un mega-charizard,ahora haré que salga el mega-charizard de ash,nos leemos al rato


	34. Doble cita,serena desvela dudas

Jules se encontraba pensativo sentado en uno de los sillones del salón de estarlos

— _El profesor Oak me dijo que podrían pero...no se_ —jules frunció el ceño ante sus dudas

—Hem jules,estas bien—Ash toco suavemente el hombro de Jules para hacerlo reaccionar

—Eh?claro,claro,solo estaba...pensando

—Seguro—clemont alzó una dejan irónico

—Porsupuesto—Aseguro firmemente

—Me prestan un momento a clemont—misty cogió a clemont de la oreja haciendo que a todos les salga una gota

—Au,au,au que pasa misty—una vez estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de los demás clemont pregunto algo adolorido

—Quiero pedirte un favor—misty empezo a jugar con los dedos avergonzada de su petición

—De que se trata—clemont encarnó una ceja confuso

—Pues yo...yo quiero...que tu...quiero que tengas una cita doble,yo y ash y tu y serena—propuso,despues rio algo nerviosa por la respuesta que daria clemont

—Quieres que serena y yo...que serena y yo—clemont enrojeció fuertemente—que...serena y yo...tengamos una cita contigo y ash

—Si—asintió simplemente esperando respuesta—se que no es facil lo que pido pero solo es para ayudarte a dar un empujoncito,tu entiendes—clemont asintio bastante nervioso y algo avergonzado

—Y...en caso de que acepte como hago para...ya sabes

—No es dificil clemont,si yo estoy ahora con Ash es porque no existe lo imposible—a clemont le salió una gota ante la contestación de la pelirroja—asi que en conclusión,sal hay, plantate frente a serena y dile lo de la cita si no quieres que me enoje—misty ignoró el semblante horrrorizado de clemont y señaló a serena poniendo una de las manos en la cintura mirándolo desafiante lo cual intimidó a clemont

—ok, _no es que tenga otra opción_

—Comportate como un hombre,por arceus

Clemont salio hacia serena con mirada determinada,mas al ver como se acercaba serena hacia el,empezó a asustarse

—De que hablaban misty y tu—serena cruzo los brazos tras la espalda curiosa

—De que hablamos?—clemont empezó a sudar frio—pués,ya sabes,de...cosas

—De...cosas—serena empezó a sospechar—que...cosas?—se inclinó conbla mirada fija en clemont

Justo en ese momento apareció misty harta de la ridícula situación frente a sus ojos

—clemont queria decir que hoy haremos una cita doble

—cita doble,que quieres decir con eso

—significa,yo y ash y tu y clemont—sentenció misty

—Que!—ash y serena gritaron

—no exagereis—misty hizó un gesto restándole importancia

—Oh claro por que es una tontería—Misty rodo los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de su novio tan ironica

—Ash,es una cita no vamos a salvar el mundo—Misty se sintió tonta después de decir su frase

—En realidad si—Ash alzo un dedo y sonrió mostrando la dentadura

—No se ni para que hablo

—Entonces...eso es lo que hablabas con clemont—por primera vez serena intervino en la conversación dirigiéndose a misty

—Claro,que mas—Serena enrojeció levemente ante lo dicho por Misty

—No nada—Serena movio las manos bastante rápido algo nerviosa

—Entonces...que...aceptáis—Ash,serena y clemont se miraron algo inseguros de su respuesta

—Vamos—clemont hablo por los tres

—Pues no se hable mas, señores y señorita,pónganse sus mejores galas por que nos vamos de cita—Misty les guiño un ojo

—De acuerdo

Poco despues cada uno se puso un smoking,claro que en el caso de Serena y Misty era un vestido,serena un vestido rosa y Misty un vestido azul cielo

—Que tal nos vemos—Serena y Misty dieron una vuelta completa permitiendo a los chicos apreciar sus esbeltos cuerpos

—Genial—susurraron ash y clemont

—Que tal si ya nos vamos—Dijeron sonrojadas Misty y serena

—cla-claro—Ash y Clemont se rascaron apenados la nuca mientras intercambiaban miradas nerviosas

Poco después ya estaban todos en el restaurante,cada pareja en un sillón enfrente del otro

—Bien que quieren pedir—pregunto misty

-1 hora después-

—Esta comida estaba genial—comentó ash

—coincido con ash—dijo clemont levantando un dedo con una sonrisa—que tal te pareció la comida serena—serena miró a clemont con una sonrisa

—esta muy buena—dijo simplemente serena

—bien salgamos,aunque no crean que aquí se acabó todo chicos—comentó misty,todos la miraron confusos

—a que te refieres—preguntó serena inclinando la cabeza en señal de confusión

—salgamos primero,a fuera les cuento lo que tengo planeado

-ya a fuera del restaurante-

—bien ya estamos a fuera,que tienes planeado—dijo ash,los demás se cruzaron de brazos esperando respuesta

—bueno lo que tengo planeado es...—todos la miraron expectantes—es

—puedes decir de una buena vez que tienes planeado—impaciente serena dijo,misty alzo una ceja—o sea,que tienes...planeado—serena jugó con sus dedos algo avergonzada

—quiero que...nos separemos—todos la miraron confusos—quiero decir que ash y yo nos iremos por un lado de la ciudad y serena y clemont por otro lado de la ciudad

—pero...porque—preguntaron todos

—no hay un porque, _bueno en realidad si—_ misty rio para sus adentros,despues se encogió de hombros

—entonces quieres que nos separemos cada dos por un lado porque...si—preguntó clemont como si no entendiera el plan de la pelirroja,aunque en realidad si lo entendía y esperaba que funcionase

—sip,quizás al final de la noche haya una nueva pareja en el grupo—serena y clemont se sonrojaron entendiendo la indirecta de misty

—asi,cual—preguntó ash tan inocente como siempre,misty rio lo que causo molestia en ash—que—reclamo molesto

—ay ash,tan inocente como cuando tenías 10 añitos—ash frunció el ceño mas molesto—venga vamos,clemont y serena vayan por hayá—misty señaló un camino que llevaba al centro de la ciudad,despues señaló hacia el lado contrario—nosotros iremos por haya

—bien—clemont se acercó a misty y le susurró un _gracias_ al oído

Despues cada par se fue por el lado que les dijo la pelirroja

-con ash y misty-

—Bueno...ya estámos lejos de clemont y serena,cuentame que es lo que tienes _en verdad_ planeado—Demandó ash alzando una ceja

—en verdad no entendiste—Ash negó con la cabeza—ash,clemont y serena se gustan—explicó con una sonrisa

—se gustan—preguntó

—sip,cómo nosotros

—vaya,nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

—eso es porque aun sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un niño—se burló misty sacandole la lengua

—eso no es cierto—ash se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada avergonzado

—como crees que les este hiyendo a clemont y serena—preguntó misty cruzando los brazos tras la espalda curiosa

—espero que bien

—que tal si caminamos un poco,el lugar es lindo de noche

—claro

-mientras con serena y clemont-

Ninguno sabía de que hablar por lo que el ambiente que ya de por si incómodo se volvió mas incómodo

—la noche es bonita de ver aqui—dijo de pronto serena para entablar conversación

—hum—asintió de acuerdo clemont,luego de un rato volvió a hablar—serena—la llamó,ella volteo la mirada hacía clemont—no tenemos por que estar asi,somos amigos desde hace tiempo y no puede ser que para una vez que estamos solos no podamos ni hablar

—todo se hace tan extraño ahora y ni se porque—comentó serena

—te puedo hacer una...pregunta—serena asintió—a ti te gusta...red, _que diga que no por favor_

—no se,es un gran chico y eso pero si te soy sincera no se que siento,creia que me gustaba ash pero luego apareces tu y después red,ya no se que pensar—serena bajó la mirada como si estuviera meditando las cosas intentando aclarar sus ideas

—piensa bien las cosas,la decicion correcta la tiéne el corazón no la mente—aconsejó con una sonrisa

—muchas grácias clemont—serena lo abrazó soltando unas rebeldes lagrimas,cuándo se separo se enjuago las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda—se que cuándo elija lo hare bien—su mirada se transformó en uan mirada de determinación

— _eso espero—_ pensó para si,después asintió

—deja un momento llamó a misty para saber donde nos encontramos

-de nuevo con ash y misty-

—si y en ese momento evolucionó para salvarnos—contó ash

—wau—dijo misty maravillada pero en ese momento el pokegear de misty sonó,misty contestó—diga,asi perdon,hem nos encontraremos en la plaza de la ciudad,que donde esta,pues no se preguntad a alguien para que os indique el camino,ok si,perdón,perdón,bueno ok adiós

—quien era?

—serena,quería saber donde nos encontraríamos—contestó misty

—cierto,se te olvidó decirles donde nos encontraríamos—se burló

—bueno,señor súper listo,donde es nuestro punto de encuentro—ash tartamudeo algo nervioso—ja no sabes donde esta

—Bueno es que...pues

—no digas nada mejor vamos

—si

-ya en la plaza,todos reunidos-

—como les fue—preguntó misty

—bien,nos vamos,ya es tarde—dijo serena

Claro—dijeron ash y misty extrañados

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	35. ¿sera que en verdad te quiero?

Bien,lo siento mi gente,se que me tarde mucho pero anduve pensando como hacer este cap para que quedará genial y creo tener ya el cap tal como quise

Disclaimer:pokémon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador satoshi tajiri y nintendo game freak

Serena caminaba pensante con los brazos cruzados,no queria admitirlo pero la pregunta de clemont le había afectado de sobre manera,normalmente no era una persona fria pero cuando misty pregunto como les había ido a ella y clemont en la cita no pudo evitar soltar una frase tan fría que sorprendió tanto a Ash como a misty y clemont,pero sobretodo a ella misma,en que clase de persona se habia transformado,se miró las manos con rabia y siguió el camino

—Serena esta muy rara,que habrá pasado mientras estaban solos—susurró ash a Misty,el no era tan inocente como antaño e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba desde que se reencontró con serena y clemont

—No lo se,pero de algo estoy segura,lo que haya pasado entre ellos no parece bueno,quizas clemont dijo algo a Serena que la molesto...por lo que me contaste tu Serena suele ser una persona amable y dulce,pero lo que he visto ahora no encaja para nada en el perfil tan bonito que le habias puesto,o me vas a decir que si—Ash nego serio con la cabeza y miró a Serena que nuevamente parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos ignorando la preocupación de el,misty y clemont

—Que crees que debamos hacer?—Misty se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba pensar en algo para ayudarla,poco despues nego con la cabeza triste,pero despues se le pasó una idea por la cabeza,quien mejor para ayudar a Serena que la persona que estaba bien enamorada de ella,Misty miro a clemont que estaba triste con la cabeza gacha,Misty lo miro preocupada,pero decidió empezar su plan

—Que pasa mist—Ash miró extrañado como Misty se dirigía hacía clemont

—Clemont—llamó Misty,este levantó la mirada dejando ver rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas,misty se sorprendió,nada mas ver el rastro de lágrimas decidió que era hora de saber que paso con clemont y serena mientras no estaban ella y ash

—Que pasa—clemont se enjuago las lagrimas y mostro una sonrisa nada creíble que hizo que Ash también se acercará procuapado al ver el estado de su amigo

—Voy a serte directa...—clemont sabia lo que se le venía por lo cual apartó la mirada afligido—que paso mientras Ash y yo no estábamos—clemont apretó los puños y dirigió su mirada a la de misty

—yo...todo estaba...bien*snif*pero claro...tuve que preguntar y...y—clemont apretó mas los puños que ya estaban prácticamente blancos por la fuerza ejercida—le pregunté si le gustaba red y me dijo que no estaba segura,me dolió mucho pensar que...no me corresponda,despues seguimos el camino para encontrarlos a ustedes y

FLASHBACK

Serena miraba de reojo a clemont disimuladamente sin que el lo notara

 _—Clemont,que siento por ti,amistad o...amor—_ serena se giro a clemont—oye...puedo preguntarte algo yo...también

—esto...claro

—a ti te gusta alguna chica—clemont asintió mirando al cielo

—si,es la mejor chica que puede conocer uno,dulce,cariñosa,buena cocinera—clemont se sonrojó

—vaya,parece una gran...chica—Serena bajó la mirada aguantandose las lágrimas sin saber que la chica de la que hablaba clemont era ella

—la mejor—concordo clemont sonriente

—que bueno

—oye,sabes de quien hablo

—eh no pero supongo que es genial

—serena esa chica eres—en ese momento llegaron a la plaza antes mencionada por misty quien los saludo alegre

—ya llegamos,que querias decirme—clemont nego con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños para no soltar la frase que tantas veces habia soñado decirle a Serena

Fin del flashback

—por eso están asi—preguntó ahora Ash cruzado de brazos

—si,ella cree que hablaba de otra persona,y yo no me atreví a decirle que era ella la persona que me gusta

—es una situación difícil,teniendo en cuenta lo que nos has dicho—comentó Ash

—lo se,por eso estoy llorando,estas lágrimas son de impotencia por no poder decirle lo que siento

—Clemont,se fuerte,en algún momento podran estar juntos,todo llega no desesperes

—lo se perfectamente pero...agh es tan difícil

—tranquilo,ya llegará el momento,mientras disfruta la vida que para eso esta—misty le guiño un ojo sonriente intentando animarlo

—claro clemont,ahora a disfrutar y por supuesto...a atrapar pokémon—ash y Misty rieron contagiando a clemont

Mientras con Serena

—de que se reirán,agh da igual—Serena miraba de reojo a sus amigos mientras susurraba

—hey Serena,que tal si tomamos helado,hay un puesto genial y...lo mejor de todo...Ash paga—Misty sonrió contagiando a Serena

—esta bien grácias—Serena asintió

-Ya en la heladería-

— _por que me tuve que enamorar justamente de el,porque—_ Serena no estaba bien,se le notaba en la mirada,una mirada llena de desilusión y tristeza que inundaba cada poro de sus ser

—de que quieres el helado Serena—preguntó clemont

—de...fresa—respondió simplemente

Misty le dio un codazo a clemont

—un n helado de fresa bien dulce como la señorita—pidió clemont sonrojado levemente,Serena también se sonrojo levemente

—jajajajaja,con gusto hombrecito,helado para su novia—clemont cojio el helado sonrojado

—no-no es mi novia señor—aclaró clemont mas sonrojado igual que Serena

—oh perdona muchacho,como dijiste esa frase tan poética

—ya,he bueno nos vamos a sentar allá,adiós—todos se sentaron a comer su helado

-mientras en unos arboles estaban unos sujetos de los Darkstone espiando a nuestros héroes-

—son ellos—preguntó uno de ellos que se llamaba Clark

—si—asintió el otro llamado Dennis

—son muy chicos para poder vencer a una organización como la nuestra—comentó Clark despectivamente

—ja no sabes quien es el niño de chamarra azul—Clark nego—es Ash ketchum,ese niño con 10 años ya venci organizaciones sin problemas

—me da igual,como si venció 500,nosotros le pararemos los pies antes de que ponga un solo pie en nuestra sede

—por supuesto,no digo que no,pero hay que ir con cuidado,este niño nos puede salir una caja de sorpresas—se defendió dennis

—claro,bueno,vamos—Dennis asintio,se puso la capucha al igual que clark y empezaron a caminar hacía nuestros héroes

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

bien,ya podemos ver algun que otro problema en el grupo,pero tranquilos lo solucionare,después de todo esta historia no es de tragedia xd,nos vemos en el próximo cap

MS2 fuera


	36. Sabes que te quiero,o quizas no

Capítulo 36:es hora de reaccionar,es hora de ser...un héroe

Poco a poco los dos integrantes de la banda criminal se hiban acercando a nuestros heroes

—estámos pasando muy desapercibidos,genial—comentó Clark con una sonrisa de lado(Clark es rubio de ojos azules,contextura delgada pero flexible,tiene una camiseta azul con blanco con el logotipo de una pokebola y una sudadera blanca sin cremallera,ademas de unos pantalla vaqueros rojos que le llegan a las rodillas y tiene mas o menos la misma edad de nuestros héroes)

—demasiado desapercibidos,diría yo—Dennis miro a ambos lados desconfiado,olvió la mirada a su objetivo,ash y sus amigos(Dennis es alto y robusto,moreno,con el perro marrón y moreno,tiene ojos verdes,viste una camiseta blanca, un colgante con forma de "e",sudadera roja,pantalones vaqueros azules oscuro y tiene la misma edad de ash y sus amigos)

—no seas aguafiestas den,ahora vamos,antes de que se vayan y el jefe nos mate por perderlos

—yo solo decia—Dennis se encojio de hombros—aunque tienes razón,que tal si vamos

—hola,sois nuevos en la ciudad—preguntó Clark con una sonrisa a ash y sus amigos—no os habíamos visto nunca por aqui

—eh,bueno solo estamos de paso—contesto ash—y vosotros quienes sois

—oh,perdón por nuestra educación,yo me llamo Clark y este es mi primo Dennis—Dennis se acercó

—hola—saludó Dennis serio,luego fijo su mirada en misty,le parecía bonita,sonrió de lado

—encantados,queréis sentaros—dijo misty,los primos asintieron(en verdad son primos,en eso no mienten)

—y,que os trae por este bonito archipiélago—preguntó Clark,luego fijo su mirada en serena,era linda,el también sonrió de lado

—estamos de...vacaciones—contesto clemont serio

—wau,que bueno este lugar es genial para pasar unas vacaciones,habéis ido a la playa,es formidable en esta época—comentó Dennis sonriendo

—no hemos ido,aunque tal como la describes parece genial,que tal si mañana vamos todos,estais invitados—serena sonrió a Clark que se sonrojo levemente sin darse cuenta

—nos encantaría—contestó Dennis al ver a su primo embobado con Serena

—genial,entonces esta decidido,mañana playa—misty aplaudió feliz,cosa que hizo sonreír a Dennis sin darse cuenta

—genial,podré verte en bikini—comentó ash,misty le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—cuida esa boca ash—lo regaño avergonzada

—es cierto—clemont sonrio—no quieras que tu novia te deje por tus tontos comentarios inapropiados,a Dennis se le borró la sonrisa

—oh,sois pareja—comentó Dennis con una sonrisa falsa,su primo se compareció de el

—si,desde hace poco—contestó ash sonriente

—que...bueno—Dennis se acomodó la sudadera incómodo

—entonces mañana vamos a la playa—pregunto clark cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza sonriendo

—sip,preparen bañadores para pasar un dia enterito en la playa—serena junto las manos soñadora—el día perfecto

—si,bueno tenemos que irnos,si nos disculpáis,fue un placer conocerlos—Clark se levanto,Dennis le siguió y juntos se fueron

—adios—dijeron todos

—No os resultan sospechosos esos dos—preguntó clemont mirando por donde se habían ido sus nuevos amigos

—a mi me cayeron bien—comentó bonnie

—si y a mi—dijo Serena

—nosotros igual—contestaron ash y misty

—no se,hay algo de esos dos que no me gusta para nada,es algo parecido a cuando conocimos a red

—te estas escuchando—gritó Serena enfadada,clemont la miró enojado—estas diciendo que unos simples muchachos que _acabámos_ de conocer son integrantes de una peligrosa organización criminal

—te estas escuchando tu—le reclamo clemont gritando—estas confiando en unos completos desconocidos,no sabes si realmente son de aqui,o si sus nombres son los que han dicho,nada,no sabemos nada de ellos

—cuando te conocí tampoco sabía nada de ti,pero que hice yo, _a si,_ confiar en ti ciegamente,pero por eso no me reclamas verdad—Serena empezó a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos,por que tenian que ser asi las cosas—pues si quieres puedo dejar de confiar,después de todo puede que no seas quien creíamos que eras,o si?—clemont apretó los puños,no quería soltar una frase de la cual se pudiera arrepentir en el futuro

—yo no digo eso,por que no quieres creerme,si te digo que desconfio de ellos es por algo—Serena lo interrumpió abruptamente

—o si,y ese algo es que estas celoso de que Clark me sonriera y yo a el—le acusó apuntandolo con un dedo

—no es eso—negó clemont enojado—tanto cuesta crerme,hum

—pues si—Serena estaba al borde del llanto,pero no queria llorar,no delante de el,tenía dignidad y la quería mantener,daba igual lo que dijera clemont,o quizas no

—pues si tan malo soy porque sigues aquí,vete vamos,no vaya a ser que te haga algo malo—Serena comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia la casa de jules enojada,no quería volver a hablar con ese que se hacía llamar su amigo,no ya no mas

—clemont,que demonios hiciste,arruinaste todo con Serena—le reclamó su hermana pequeña al borde del llanto—que pasa si no vuelve hum,es todo tu culpa—clemont no respondió,estaba estático,había echo llorar a la mujer que amaba por tonto,que haría ahora,no podría mirarla a la cara,no!aun peor,y si nunca la volvía a ver?—hermano?—preguntó la niña preocupada,clemont siguió en la misma posición unos minutos,poco después recuperó la compostura,lo había decidido,haria que Serena lo perdonase,haria lo que fuera para recuperar su amistad,daba igual si tenía que ponerse de rodillas y rogarle,o si tenia que enfrentarse el solo a todos los pokemon legendarios del mundo,lo haría,lo haría todo por...serena

—vamos—contestó serio clemont

—de que hablas—preguntó misty confusa

—quiero disculparme con...Serena,me comporté como un tonto por los celos—admitió clemont cabizbajo,luego levantó la mirada con determinación,no dejaría que su amistad se perdiera por los celos que le causo un niño tonto que acabo de conocer,no señor,ahora que estaba determinado a conseguir el perdón de su amiga,la parte mas dificil,pero no imposible era conseguirlo pero no se rendiría,lo conseguiría y !es mas!le confesaría sus sentimientos,si,lo haría

—asi se habla campeón—Ash le dio una palmada en la espalda a clemont que por poco cae,todos rieron,luego emprendieron su camino a la casa de jules,había mucho que decir por parte de clemont,este sonrio,nada impediría que se disculpara con Serena

O...quizás si

Mientras con Clark y Dennis

—wau,que facil los engañaron,me sorprendieron chicos,como les prometí aqui estan sus mugrientos pokémon—Clark y Dennis estaban en la oficina de su jefe en aquella isla,unos soldados soltaron a dos pokemon heridos,un dragonite y un nidoking,estaban sucios y hambrientos,Clark y Dennis miraron con odio a su jefe

—con tal de que no les haga daño—susurró Dennis con una sonrisa triste

—ya les dije chicos,si cumplen con mis órdenes obtendrán premio

—premio,a esto le llamas premio—le solto con odio clark—nuestros pokemon estan sin alimento,sucios,heridos,a ésto le llamas premio,dijiste que los cuidarías—le reclamó muy enfadado

—a veces...no cumplo mis promesas del todo—su jefe sonrió sadicamente

—agh,vamonos de aqui—guardaron a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas,luego se giraron hacía la puerta dispuestos a irse

—esperen—ello se se detuvieron en seco—tengo otra misión para ustedes

—habla—le demandó sin voltearse Dennis

—quiero que...—ellos se giraron espectantes—cuando os ganéis totalmente su confianza...elimineis el problema de raiz—los dos tragaron grueso y asintieron,su jefe habló una vez mas—o ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias

—si señor—los dos chicos salieron por la puerta,luego de que se fueran,o eso creia su jefe,un soldado preguntó a su jefe

—cree que lo harán—pregunto

—por supuesto,si quieren seguir vivos...lo harán—el soldado asintió de acuerdo con su jefe

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

ok,lo se mucho drama xd,se que dije que lo solucionaría pero quiero que pasen algunas cosas antes de que deje por completo o casi el drama,bien aparecen nuevos personajes,no me decido si seran buenos o malos,si alguién tiene sugerencias las aceptaré,otra cosa es que las use xd,bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo

Misty sirena~


	37. Por favor perdóname que sin ti no puedo

Nuestros heroes se dirigían a paso rápido hacia la casa de jules,allí serena estaba en la habitación que compartía con misty y bonnie llorando,se maldecía por debil pero no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ante las palabras de clemont,le dolieron demasiado

—porque,porque clemont—serena sollozaba entre lágrimas,mientras repetía el nombre de clemont enojada

Mientras afuera,jules esperaba ansioso la llegada de los demas en la puerta principal,¿porque sentía que clemont tenía algo,¡no,todo!que ver en el estado de Serena?el era un buen chico por lo que pudo ver,¿en verdad el pudo hacer daño a Serena?no quería pensarlo pero su intuición le decía que el había sido pero,también su instinto le decía que no quería hacerle daño,no por maldad si no por¿celos?si eso era seguro pero la pregunta clave era¿de quien?

Mientras los demas ya estaban llegando a la casa de jules,nada mas llegar,clemont se paro y con las manos en las rodillas inspiró fuertemente,después de recuperar la compostura miró a jules que estaba cruzado de brazos mirandolo de una manera que no le gustaba nada de nada¿porque tenía la sensación de que jules estaba enfadado con el?

—ho-hola jules podemos hablar co-con Serena—jules lo miró de arriba a abajo,después suspiro resignado y les dejo entrar aun mirando mal a clemont

—gracias—dijo Ash,después le hizo una seña de _luego te contamos_ y entro a la casa junto a misty

-clemont toco dos veces la puerta,nadie respondió-

—Serena soy yo...clemont—dijo afligido,nadie contestó—porfavor háblame,aunque sea para insultarme por estupido,pero háblame—le rogó desesperado

—déjame en paz—se escuchó un grito proveniente de dentro—no quiero hablar contigo

—Serena por favor,se que me porte mal contigo pero perdóname por favor

—no escuchaste o que,no quiero hablar contigo

—Serena—volvió a rogar,Serena no contestó en cambio abrió la puerta,de una le dio una cachetada bien fuerte a clemont que no pudo reaccionar para después cerrar la puerta sin dejarle ni hablar

—estas bien—preguntó misty preocupada,clemont negó con la cabeza—inténtalo una vez mas,no te rindas

—misty tiene razón,inténtalo una vez mas,venga—Ash concordo con misty incitandolo a intentar de nuevo conseguir el perdón de su amiga

—agh,pa que,no quiere ni hablarme,me odia—clemont se tocó la mejilla en la que Serena le había dado la cachetada,que aun estaba roja del golpe,luego volvió a hablar afligido—ya hasta me pega,vine para disculparme y decirle mis sentimientos pero no creo conseguir ni una cosa ni otra

-mientras con Serena esta estaba sorprendida¿había escuchado bien,clemont habia dicho _decirle mis sentimientos?_

—sera que...no es imposible,coma va el a—Serena río para sus adentros,¿como hiba el a quererla?,que tontería

-de nuevo con clemont-

—clemont—dijo jules preocupado—quieres intentarlo mas tarde,creo que deberías dejarla pensar un poco—aconsejo—ok?

—pero...yo—clemont no quería pero término accediendo,quizas así podria hablar con ella

—ven,vamos a tomar algo,si?—clemont asintió y se fue

-de nuevo con Serena-

—agh,porque tiene que ser tan difícil todo—se preguntaba Serena sentada cojiendose la zona del corazón con pesar

Poco después quedo dormida

-ya en la noche-

Alguien entro al cuarto de las chicas sigilosamente

—esta será la carnada perfecta—alguien cojio a Serena aun dormida y la llevo a algun lugar no sin antes dejar una nota en una mesita de noche

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

Bien que les pareció el cap,ahora metí misterio,que mas me falta,terror xd,bueno espero que les gustara el cap,bye

Misty sirena~


	38. Operación:salvar a Serenaen marcha

Todo el mundo dormía,menos misty,juraría que habia escuchado hablar en la cama de Serena pero no reconoció la voz ya que estaba medio dormida,misty movida curiosa camino hacia la cama de serena encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver la cama de Serena vacía,no entendía nada,¿porque serena no estaba en su cama?rápidamente salió de la habitación,tocó dos veces la puerta de los chicos esperando que le habrieran,Ash abrió la puerta medio dormido con la piyama,se veía lindo,¡no¡no era momento de pensar eso

—Ash,serena no esta—informó alterada y Ash se despertó de golpe

—como que no esta?—preguntó también alterado

—yo...escuché una voz,no entendí lo que dijo,cuando fui a mirar de ya no estaba

—hay que avisar a jules—dijo serio ash,clemont despertó

—ahm,que pasa chicos—preguntó adormilado

—serena...desapareció—clemont se despabilo de inmediato

—¡ que ¡—gritó asustado,el grito despertó a bonnie

—que pasa hermano,porque gritas—bonnie se restrego un ojo medio dormida

—yo,Serena...Serena desapareció—bonnie se asustó

—como que desapareció—grito bonnie,ese grito despertó a jules,que rápidamente subió para ver que pasaba

—que paso,por que gritais—todos se miraron preocupados,misty hablo

—serena no esta,desapareció—jules casi se cae del susto

—a ver,a ver,como que desapareció—nadie hablo—¿nadie lo sabe?

—bueno yo...—misty hablo nerviosa—oi una voz

—una voz?—pregunto preocupado jules—de quien?

—eso me pregunto yo,crees que si lo supiera estaría aqui parada—le reclamó molesta,luego se calmó—alguien debió raptar a Serena pero la pregunta es,¿quien? y,¿porque?

—darkstone—esa es la palabra que todos dijeron a la vez,pero,¿porque querrían a Serena,que tenía ella que quisieran?

—bien—comenzó Ash serio—podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que los darkstone fueron los que secuestraron a Serena—todos asistieron—pero ¿porque?

—carnada—dijo misty seria,todos la miraron—eso es lo que dijo la persona que rapto a Serena,al menos una palabra de lo que dijo

—chicos que pasa—preguntó red despierto mirando a todos confundido

—pues que alguien de tus amiguitos rapto a Serena—gritó enfadado clemont

—primero:no son mis amiguitos,segundo:como que raptaron a Serena?

—estamos seguros de que ellos secuestraron a Serena como carnada para que dejemos de intervenir en sus planes

—es lo mas seguro—red se pusó un mano en el mentón pensante—la persona de la que habláis no dejó nada,una nota un rastro?

—¡si! Esto—misty saco una nota de su bolsillo para mostrarsela a los demas alterada

—dejame ver—jules se puso unas gafas para leer bien la carta—veamos

 _Estimados amigos_

 _Como ya habréis notado,hemos secuestrado a su "amiguita'"Serena Ivonne,no queremos dinero,queremos que dejen de entrometerse en nuestros planes,mañana en la plaza de la ciudad a las 17:00 estaremos esperándolos a todos ustedes allí bien puntuales para firmar un contrato en el que se comprometerán a dejar de entrometerse en nuestros planes,o si no ya pueden despedirse de su amiga pero para siempre_

 _Postdata:red,ya te descubrimos,pagarás cara tu traición_

 _Att_

 _Darkstone S.A_

Jules se quito las gafas i miró a los muchachos serio

—lo tenemos muy mal—comentó Jules—que haremos

—no lo se—cuestiono ash frustrado—salvamos a nuestra amiga o al mundo—todos se miraron preocupados—hay que hacer algo

—de momento no podemos hacer nada,pero firmar ese contrato es como decir "me rindo"de rodillas—comentó misty

—pero si no lo hacemos mataran a Serena—reclamó enfadado clemont

—lo sabemos clemont,pero,no se—Ash miró a todos—pero...algo es seguro,salvaremos a Serena—afirmo,clemont sonrió

—y...ahora que—preguntó bonnie preocupada

—ahora...hay que planear como salvar a serena sin firmar ese contrato—Ash se cruzó de brazos pensante,luego sonrió complacido—ya se que hacer,ahora...escuchen mi plan—todos asintieron

-dia siguiente,hora:16:45-

—llegó la hora—dijo Jules,todos asintieron,emprendieron el camino hacia la plaza mencionada en la carta

—Si

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bien,se viene lo bueno,cual sera el plan de ash?en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá,espero haberles dejado con el suspense xd,nos leemos en el próximo cap

Misty sirena~


	39. Engaño maestro

Disclaimer:pokemon no es de mi propiedad,es de su respectivo creador satoshi tajiri y nintendo game freak

Ash y sus amigos se dirigian hacia la plaza,nadie les haria firmar ese contrato(no al menos de verdad),pero...debían salvar a serena¿como harían para salvarla?se preguntarán,es lo que veremos ahora

-ya en la plaza,un soldado los recibió,les indico que miraran hacia delante,allí parado estaba el jefe de la organización con una sonrisa malvada

—tu—gritaron Ash y Misty sorprendidos,el jefe de los darkstone era nada mas y nada menos que...

—si,soy yo,un gusto verlos de nuevo—el jefe de la organización les saludo con una mano irónicamente

—veo que regresas a las andadas—comentó molesto Ash

—regresar,ja—el jefe rio fuertemente confundiendo a Ash y misty—nunca regrese,esta organización,es mia desde hace muchos años—Ash y Misty se miraron sorprendidos—no os sorprendais tanto,bueno,basta de bromas,tu trae el contrato,mis queridos _amigos_ lo firmaran encantados no es asi Serena—preguntó,dos soldados aparecieron con Serena encadenada,no tenía heridas(al menos visibles),pero estaba cansada,la tiraron al suelo,el jefe cojio a Serena y la levanto de una,Serena se resistía como podia,a pesar de no poder hacer mucho debido a su estado

—maldito—soltaron clemont y red enfurecidos,el jefe sonrió sadicamente

—red,muchacho,cuanto tiempo—red apretó los puños furioso

—cállate y libera a Serena ahora—le demandó

—jajajajaja—rio el jefe irónicamente—enserio crees que lo haré asi por las buenas,pues te equívocas,al contrario,tendreis que firmar ese contrato si no queréis ver a vuestra amiguita fuera de juego—Serena se retorcia en las manos del jefe—miradla,intentando ganarme con berrinches infantiles—los soldados allí presentes comenzaron a reir estrepitosamente,su jefe hizo una seña para callarlos

—firmaremos tu contrato pero primero suelta a serena—red hablo por todos sonriendo "tristemente"

—no lo creo—el jefe nego con un dedo,no era tonto—primero el contrato,luego la chica

—esta bien yo voy primero—Ash sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y firmo—hay esta mi firma

—el siguiente—clemont hizo lo mismo que Ash,luego de firmar hablo—ya esta

—ahora yo—Misty firmó,luego hablo egocéntrica—no creais que una firma nos impedirá nada

—o...veréis que si,siguiente—red se acercó para firmar—red firma con tu verdadera forma,no te gustaría verme enojado

—hum,me da igual lo que tu digas,ya lo sabes—firmó de mala gana,luego hablo mientras se posicionaba al lado de sus amigos—con esto no conseguirás nada,bien lo sabes

—oh,a mi si que me da igual lo que tu digas,ya lo sabes—red casi le cae a golpes,jules lo retiene,niega con la cabeza y camina hacia el jefe

—sabes...—dijo el jefe sonriendo—podrias haber sido un gran comandante,si hubieses querido claro

—sabes perfectamente que no comparto vuestros ideales,jamás me uniría a ti,bien lo sabes—jules firmo y se fue de nuevo junto a nuestros héroes

—lo se...—susurró decepcionado—bueno,ahora la última pero no menos importante...Serena ivonne—Serena apenas consiguió levantarse para firmar le clavo con todas sus fuerzas la punta del bolígrafo en el brazo al jefe haciendo que la soltara mientras gritaba de dolor

—agh,cojetla—ordenó sujetándose el brazo por el dolor

—eso estuvo genial Serena—felicitó red,Serena sonrió

—gra...cias—habló cansada

—no hables venga vamos,comienza el plan—red sacó a su charizard y todos se subieron,rápidamente emprendió vuelo perdiéndose en el horizonte

—maldición,maldición—el jefe cayo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños lleno de furia

—señor,al menos tiene sus firmas—lo consoló un soldado hincandose a su lado

—menos una—susurró enfadado—bueno...no importa,algo es algo—se acomodó la corbata,luego habló—bien...retirada

—si señor—dijeron los soldados,todos se subieron a un avión privado del jefe y emprendieron vuelo

— _la próxima vez no os escapareis,no,como que me llamo giovanni que no_

 _-_ mientras con ash y los demás-

—Serena estas bien—preguntó clemont preocupado

—claro que no tonto,que no la vez—le reclamó red molesto

—a ti nadie te dio velas en este entierro,asi que te calles

—chi...cos parat,no os pele...is—Serena se levantó ya que estaba acostada,y miró tanto a red como a clemont

—Serena mejor descansa—le aconsejo Misty,Serena negó con la cabeza

—no,quiero que ellos se lleven bien—Serena sonrió—aunque tenga que darle un golpe a cada uno por testarudo

—a mi ya me diste un buen golpe ayer—clemont se sobo la mejilla

—o...si,perdón por eso—se disculpó apenada

—no pasa nada,al menos ahora me hablas bien,ayer esta bien seguro de que me odiabas

—hablando de eso,porque ayer Serena llegó llorando ayer de la cita,algo le hiciste no es cierto?,habla—demandó molesto red

—yo...solte unas palabras horribles,entiendo porque no me quería hablar ayer,supongo que me odias verdad—clemont sonrió tristemente

—no...clemont,yo no te odio,admito que me dolieron tus palabras pero...jamás podría odiarte

—en serio lo siento tanto,estaba tan celoso de ese clark que yo...—red le interrumpió

—espera...espera,dijiste clark—preguntó alterado

—eh,si porque

—como era—preguntó

—ehm,era rubio,ojos azules algo flaco—red lo interrumpió de nuevo

—si,no hay duda,es el—susurró mas para si que para los demás,a pesar de eso ellos lograron escucharlo

—es el...que?

—el clark que conocisteis era,no,mas bien es un soldado de los darkstone

—espera...entonces yo tenía...razón?—pregunto clemont

—razón de que

—yo estaba seguro de que eran soldados de los darkstone,lo sabía,mi instinto me lo decía

—lo son pero no son malos,los obligan a estar allí igual que a mi—comentó,la alegría de clemont se esfumó tan rápido como vino

—ah—clemont se rascó la nuca apenado

—bueno,ahora a casa vamos amigo—el charizard de red asintió y aumento la velocidad para llegar

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

siiii,recuperaron a Serena,xd,bueno muchos se preguntaran,¿cual era el plan que ideo ash en 3 segundos?xd,en el próximo cap lo sabrán,espero les haya gustado el capítulo

Misty sirena~


	40. Dia de playa

En el anterior cap no mostré lo de la playa asi que para compensar aqui les traigo el cap olvidado xd

Capítulo 40:dia de playa

Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en la playa,cada cuál con sus bañadores ya puestos

—esta playa es muy bonita—comentó bonnie

—si,esta playa si es hermosa—comentó también misty

—asi es,por sus comentarios podría decir que les gusta esta playa,no?—preguntó clark

—ni lo dudes—acotó Ash

—ey Ash—llamó Dennis agitando una mano mientras que con la otra tenía sujeta una tabla de surf—te atreves a competir conmigo

—acepto,cual es la competición—pregunto viendo la tabla

—pues,a ver quien aguanta mas parado en la tabla,que te parece?

—ok—dijo Ash—ah,pero un momento—Ash se acordó de algo—yo no tengo una tabla

—Tranquilo hombre,yo te prestó una,entonces...que...aceptas?—le extendió una mano,Ash na estrechó con una sonrisa

—por supuesto—asintió

—bueno...—Dennis soltó su mano y sonrió—quien llege último es un slowpoke—y salió corriendo

—oye...espérame—Ash salió corriendo también,al llegar al mar cada uno se monto en su tabla boca abajo y comenzó a nadar lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitían

—vamos Ash,es lo más rápido que puedes nadar?—preguntó burlón Dennis

—ja...esto es solo el calentamiento—afirmó decidido,cada cual empezó a subir la ola,ya los dos estaban subidos en sus tablas parados

—Ash—lo llamó Dennis,este giró la cabeza—lo hacemos mas divertido?

—A que te refieres—preguntó confundido

—mira esto—Dennis comenzó a hacer piruetas en la tabla—wai,no?

—si—Ash comenzó también a hacer piruetas en su tabla—bien divertido

—jajaja si—pero en un descuido Ash cayó de la tabla—oh no Ash—Dennis saltó de la tabla para salvar a Ash que quedo inconsciente

—que pasó—preguntó misty preocupada,todos habian visto a Ash caer y rápidamente entraron al agua asustados

—Ash se resbaló de la tabla y cayó al agua,el golpe que se dio no fue muy fuerte pero a quedado inconsciente,clemont ayúdame a llevarlo a la orilla—clemont asintió desconfiado

—a ver,a la de una...a la de dos y...ya—entre los dos consiguieron sacarlo del agua,clemont estaba muy cansado pero no quería demostrarlo

—uf,bueno ahora a esperar que despierte,si no despierta pronto,lo llevaremos al hospital,los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos

—esta bien,oye primo,cuando despierte seguiréis haciendo competencias—Dennis se cruzó de brazos

—si no es peligro si,pero si no,ni hablar

—Vale—Clark miró a Ash preocupado

—esperemos que se recuperé—misty miró a Ash angustiada

—tranquila misty,estará bien—Dennis puso una mano en el hombro de misty para tranquilizarla

—no se yo—en ese momento misty se fijo en un tatuaje bastante peculiar en el brazo izquierdo de Dennis(una "d"y una "s"entrelazadas en una escritura muy elegante),misty fijo su mirada en el brazo derecho de Clark,el mismo tatuaje,pensó,¿que significará?

—hum,te pasa algo misty—preguntó preocupado clark

—eh,no,no,es que estoy preocupada por Ash, _eso no es del todo mentira,pero ahora me preocupa mas ese tatuaje_

—ah,ok

—agh,mi cabeza—Ash despertó adolorido

—Ash—misty se lanzó a sus brazos feliz,este la abrazó

—hola mist,jeje estoy bien tranquila—Dennis tosió incómodo,misty se levantó colorada

—que bueno que hayas despertado bien Ash—Dennis ayudó a parar a Ash

—si,perdonad por la preocupación

—no pasa nada,la primera vez que hize surf me di un tortaso horrible,mi papa me regaño por descuidado—comentó melancólico Dennis

—oye ahora que lo pienso,y Red—susurró confundido Ash a misty

—se quedó en casa enojado

—porque

—ah,eso si que ya no lo se—misty se encogió de hombros confundida

—jajajaja,eso fue divertido de ver—Dennis le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su primo avergonzado—au,y eso porque fue

—porque si—Dennis se cruzó de brazos sonrojado

—o vamos primito,no es para tanto,lo que si te dejaría mal sería lo de—Dennis le tapó la boca—hum,hum—Dennis le destapó la boca

—decías—Dennis le miro enfadado

—calladito me veo mas bonito—Clark río poco después al igual que Dennis

—asi es siempre con nosotros,verdad primo—Clark asintió

—esta bien que os llevéis así de bien—comentó Ash

—claro,primos hasta el final—Dennis chocó el puño con su primo que después se quejó del dolor

—au,au—Clark agitó la mano adolorido,todos rieron divertidos,Clark se sobo la nuca avergonzado

—vamos primito,a poco me vas a decir que te dolió—Clark rodó los ojos

—tu eres el musculitos,yo soy el cerebrito del dúo—Clark se cruzó de brazos levantando el mentón de manera orgullosa,mientras cerraba los ojos

—jajajaja,eso ya se ve—Clark abrió un ojo molesto

—vamos,vamos,peleas no—dijo Ash con las manos delante de el

—oye Dennis—misty lo llamó,Dennis giró la mirada

—dime—Dennis recorrió a misty con la mirada,se dio una bofetada mental para tranquilizarse

—ese tatuaje—señaló el tatuaje nerviosa—que representa?

—significa...significa—Dennis comenzó a sudar frío al igual que su primo—ehm,Dennis y Sophie—mintió nervioso

—y el de Clark—misty miró a Dennis desconfiada

—significa _divine Star—_ respondió Clark serio—por mi...mi no-novia—misty alzó una ceja como diciendo _no,enserio que significa—_ Que!,tanto sorprende—misty asintió—oh vamos

—no te lo tomes a mal pero...—misty puso los dedos como si fueran una camara—con ese cuerpo de golduck,pues,no se

—no esta tan mal,soy muy flexible y rápido a la hora de correr

—hum ya pero—Clark rodó los ojos—bueno en que estábamos

—a yo que se,primo en que estábamos antes de que me llamaran pokemon—Dennis y el resto rieron contagiando a Clark—no venga enserio

—ay no se,bueno Ash te sientes mejor—Ash asintió contento—entonces que tal si

—primo,amigo,hermano y todo eso,es enserio—Clark jalo de una oreja a Dennis

—au,au que tiene de malo lo que hiba a decir,que ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sabíais que lba a decir—les recalcó molesto Dennis

—un día de conocernos basta para saber que te encantan las competencias—ahora fue misty la que lo jalo de la oreja pero mucho mas fuerte

—ay,ay,ay que daño—Dennis no paraba de quejarse,misty río a carcajadas—que es lo gracioso—le reclamó entre enojado y avergonzado

—te haces pasar por "don musculitos",y no aguantas ni un pequeño tirón de oreja—se burló Misty

—ey,no se si lo sabe "señorita para nada delicada"pero eso ofende

—gracias por la información,no creo que la tenga muy en cuenta pero...bueno—Dennis rodó los ojos

—me puedes soltar por favor—Misty lo soltó—gracias

—Cof,Cof miren que hora es—Ash les enseño la hora,16:00

—madre mia,que se nos hace tar—bonnie le tapó la boca a serena

—que se os hace que-preguntó serio Clark

—es que,hize una tarta y no quiero que se dañe—mintió Serena,Clark alzó una ceja,luego el y su primo suspiraron

—esta bien,entonces...mañana nos vemos—Dennis se sobo la nuca incómodo

—tenlo por seguro—afirmó Ash

—bueno entonces...adiós

—adiós—Ash y sus amigos recogieron las cosas y se fueron

-mientras con Clark y Dennis-

—te crees lo que nos dijeron—preguntó irónico clark,dennis negó sonriendo

—una excusa muy mala por parte de tu noviecita—Clark se sonrojo

—no es mi novia—recalcó cruzándose de brazos

—jajaja ya lo se tonto,es que me gusta verte enojar,pero sabes que me gusta ver mas—Clark negó—verte sonreír de esa manera,desde que conociste a esa chica sonries como bobo cada hora del dia

—no puedo evitarlo—admitió avergonzado Clark

—jajaja,lo mismo podría decir yo,pero en mi caso es mas complicado

—lo siento primo

—no pasa nada,es como quien dice:un amor de verano,eso se olvida

—eso espero primo,eso espero—susurró Clark

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

bien ya saben que pasó horas antes del encuentro de Giovanni con los chicos,espero les haya gustado el Cap y como siempre espero se hayan divertido

Misty sirena~

—


	41. Mision cumplida y nuevo enemigo

Ok,primero de todo,perdon por tardar tanto,¡casi un mes!o mas,ya perdi la cuenta,pero ya estoy de vuelta,hora del retorno a la rutina jejejeje

Capítulo 41:¿aceptando sentimientos?

Ya todos estaban en la casa de jules,pero veamos que paso momentos antes

*flashback*

El charizard de red aceleró el vuelo para llegar mas rapido a casa,una vez aterrizaron,bajaron y empezaron a caminar hacía la casa de jules

—el plan salió a la perfección—comentó ash alegre,sonrio feliz

—no habia que dudarlo,después de todo el plan era aprueba de tontos como aquel que dice—serena miro a misty después de su comentario

—hablando del plan—todos miraron a serena—en que consistía,digo—añadio—no parece que tuvierais ningún plan

—eso era parte del plan también—bromeó red—hem,bueno,ahora hablando enserio—se aclaro la garganta—el plan era llegar y fingir que nos rendiamos—rio victoriso—cosa que no hicimos—serena alzó una ceja confusa,juraría haber visto a sus amigos firmal el contrato en el que prometian no entrometerse de nuevo en los planes de los darkstone

—red—dijo seria serena—explicate mejor

—ey—dijo fingiendo estar molesto—yo explico bien

—ay si,de miedo—dijo sarcástica serena

—bueno—clemont se aclaró la garganta incómodo—que tal si lo explico yo

—si/no—dijeron serena y red respectivamente,luego se miraron—no/si—dijeron de nuevo

—no nos ponemos de acuerdo,si o no?—lo mismo paso de nuevo,clemont se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza—que lo decidan ash y misty—distintas personas,mismas acciones,ash dijo que si y misty que no—por arceus—reclamó—que acaso no se pueden poner de acuerdo?

—si—dijeron todos

—o si,para eso si se ponen de acuerdo no?

—si—volvieron a decir

—bueno,lo explicaré y punto

—siiiii/nooooo—dijeron cada uno por su lado,unos festejando y otros negando

—pues si y los que dijeron que no que se aguanten—grito harto,todos callaron

—o-ok—serena miro sorprendida a clemont,este le regreso la mirada arrepentido

—perdón por gritar chicos—se disculpó apenado clemont

—no pasa amigo—ash pusó una mano en el hombro de clemont,este miro a ash—se que aveces podemos ser algo insoportables—admitió avergonzado—clemont negó con la cabeza

—molestos si,insoportables no

—bueno,que tal si cuando llegamos te lo contamos serena?—pregunto misty a serena

—si...mejor

—ahora a comer—dijo ash alzando un puño,todos lo miraron con uan gota—es que...todo esto de salvar a serena me ha dado hambre—ash empezó a jugar con sus dedos avergonzado

—porque sera que no nos sorprende?—misty miro a los demas,bonnie respondió

—será quizas porque...ya lo conocemos un poquitín

—si...sera eso—dijo red riendo

—ja-ja-ja—rio sarcástico ash

—bonita conversación—sin darse cuenta ya habian llegado a casa de jules,este los miro hablar un buen rato

—eh?jules?

—si...yo,no se os habias dado cuenta,aunque por lo que he visto no creo,pero lleváis hablando enfrente de la puerta como diez minutos

—enserio?—dijo sorprendida misty

—pues si

—esto...jeje que tal si entramos—propuso red

—eh-eh-eh alto hay ex-soldado,antes quiero saber si serena esta bien

—primero,no me digas ex-soldado y segundo que la misma serena te responda

—tranquilo jules,estoy bien

—que bien porque vuestras familias han llamado para preguntar como estais y cuando tu mama me pregunto como estabas casi me dio algo,le tube que decir la verdad,te juro que casi se me hizó bendición estar en kanto pues creo que cuando le dije que te raptaron le dieron ganas de asesinarme

—ah,esto...y porque lo crees?—pregunto inocentemente

—no se...quizás porque me lo dijo con cuchillo en mano amenazándome que si no te recuperaba tenia los dias contados—contesto sarcástico,a serena le cruzó una gota por la sien

—vaya...quien lo diria

—yo...yo serena,y esa imagen me dara pesadillas por almenos una semana

—ay ya jules,no es tan grave,hablaremos con mi mama para decirle que estoy perfectamente

—si...perfectamente mal,antes de hablar con ella,hazme un favor y date una ducha

—ey—reclamó molesta serena

—no quiero que te vea asi,asi que duchate—ordenó,serena entró a la casa refunfuñando,los demàs volvieron a intentar entrar pero jules les volvio a denegar el paso

—y ahora que—reclamó red

—ahora...quiero que me conteis como os fue el rescate

—si serena esta bien tu que crees—jules rodó los ojos

—no me refiero a serena me refiero a...las firmas,se lo creyó?—pregunto jules—no tuvisteis ningun percance encuanto a eso?

—lo de las firmas fue genial,y respondiendo a lo otro,pues no tubimos percance alguno

—bien—asintió complacido—ahora si,entrad,debéis estar cansados

—gracias—entraron,pero cuando clemont fue a entrar,jules lo paró

—aprovecha tus oportunidades,red te la puede arrebatar—jules entro dejándo confundido a clemont,luego entendió

—espero saber aprovechar las oportunidades por que si no...la habre perdido

-mientras en otro lugar-

*sede de los darkstone,ubicación:petalburgo,hoenn*

—has oído los rumores—pregunto un científico a otra que estaba de espaldas buscando un archivo

—no cuales—pregunto restándole importancia siEn girarse

—dicen que el jefe giovanni volvera a hoenn en estos dias

—hay luis tu si que eres inocente,el jefe no viene por acá desde hace años—dijo sin girarse todavía

—ya pero...podria darse el caso de que venga,no?—dijo esperanzado,la chica se giró

—luis entiendelo,el jefe aun tardará en pasarse por aca,mientras tenemos que aguantar a la pesada de shanon—luis enpalidecio

—esa pesada esta detrás tuyo sara—dijo enfadada shanon,sara no mostró ninguna señal de miedo en su rostro

—ah,hola shanon que tal estas?—sara se giro como si nada

—bien,oye luis,puedes irte quiero hablar con sara un momento—luis asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo,cuando vieron que se fue las dos chicas empezaron a reir a carcajadas

—viste como salió corriendo—pregunto burlona sara a shanon,esta asintió

—jajajajaja si,casi se tropieza por ir corriendo

—bueno,estos son los planos de "ya sabes que",usalos bien—shanon cojio el archivo mirando a todos lados,luego sonrió complacida

—gracias sara,ahora vamos,el descanso esta por acabar—sara asintió y juntas se fueron

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

bueno,después de un montón sin actualizar,aqui esta el cap,espero les haya gustado

~Un beso tan grande como una estrellas a la gente que me sigue y deja reviews~


	42. entrenamiento en potencia

Bien,aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia,adelantare algo el tiempo pero pondre algun "flashback"para que no se pierdan en la historia,sin mas aqui les dejo el nuevo cap(se que veran que ya no pongo los guiones largos,lo que pasa es que antes escribia desde la tablet y me dejaba usarlos pero por un problema tengo que usar el celular,el inconveniente es que no me deja usar los guioneus largos,siento las molestias)ahora si,el cap

Titulo:entrenamiento en potencia

-2 meses después-

-vamos pikachu ataque rapido ahora-ordeno ash

-charizard,adelante,garra dragón-red apunto a pikachu,charizard atacó,pikachu esquivo agilmente hacia la derecha,reboto en una piedra y se impulso dando un fuerte golpe a charizard que se recompuso-ahora,lanzallamas-aprovechando la distancia,charizard ataco a quemaropa,pikachu salio volando,charizard volo-ahora,cojelo y ¡movimiento sismico!-grito,charizard giro varias veces,luego volo hacia abajo y desde una distancia del suelo considerable lo lanzo

-no,pikachu-pikachu cayo fuertemente en el suelo,se levanto tambaleando,hasta que cayo

-pikachu no se puede levantar,el ganador es red y charizard-sentencio clemont que hacia de referi

-Uf,una batalla...intensa-dijo red-hay que seguir practicando,vamos clemont,te animas?-pregunto,clemont se tenso en el lugar

-eh,no se yo-contesto

-vamos,no tengas miedo-le molesto,clemont le miro molesto,habia picado el ansuelo

-no tengo miedo-replico-solo que

-chicos,vasta de batallas por ahora,tenemos algo que hacer,no se acuerdan?-pregunto jules,todos se miraron algo confusos

-hoy...-dijo ash pensando

-tenemos-continuo red

-que-dijo clemont

-¡preparar el cumpleaños de misty!-exclamo serena

-¡ah! Es cierto,vamos,vamos-ash subio a pikachu al hombro y salio corriendo

-esperanos ash-grito red,todos salieron corriendo para alcanzar a ash,al llegar lo vieron en la habitacion con algo en las manos susurrando

-He estado esperando dos meses para entregarte a quien sera tu dueña,ya por fin llego el dia-guardo el regalo y giro hacia los demas-hola chicos

-que llevabas ahi-señalo las manos del entrenador serena

-el regalo de cumpleaños de misty,lo tengo desde hace dos meses y estaba deseando que llegara este dia para poder entregarselo,espero le guste-saco una pokebola

-¿un pokemon?,que romantico ash-ironizo serena

-es su cumpleaños no san valentin-replico,ademas,agrego-este pokemon le encantara,siempre ha querido uno,por cierto-volvio a guardar la pokebola-donde esta misty?

-esta en la sala,porque?-pregunto red,ash los miro sonriendo

-no,por nada,solo...curiosidad,ahora vuelvo-salio apurado de la habitacion

-esto...vale-red se rasco la mejilla confundido,miro a clemont-que tal una pequeña batalla de practica clemont,mientras ash esta con misty?-clemont asintio serio

-esta bien...te demostrare a ti y a todos que no tengo miedo-susurro eso ultimo,miro a serena,volvio a mirar a red-vamos

-si-asintio Red

[Mientras con ash,este ya estaba en la sala,misty estaba distraida leyendo una revista]

Ash se acercaba poco a poco sin ser notado,justo cuando misty hablo

-hola ash,que tal?-misty giro la cabeza-casi me asustas,una pena que pasar desapercibido no sea tu punto fuerte,verdad?-ash asintio avergonzado

-hola,ya,no es para nada mi fuerte,y dime,que tal tu?-pregunto sentandose

-muy bien,un momento voy a llamar a mis hermanas,ahorita vuelvo-se levanto rapidamene,ash la miro confundido pero decidio no prestar atencion

[De vuelta con los otros,heliolisk de parte de clemont y un pyroar de parte de red estaban teniendo una pelea de practica con serena como referi y bonnie y jules como espectadores]

-bien heliolisk,carga paravolica-ordeno clemont(ya llevaban un rato batallando)

-Pyroar,esquiva esos rayos y embestida,¡ya!-pyroar corrio por todo el campo hasta llegar a heliolisk,lo embistio duramente-ahora colmillo fuego-pyroar clavo sus dientes en heliolisk que grito de dolor,acabo quemado,clemont temio lo peor,pero heliolisk se levanto aun adolorido,para dar batalla-mmm,heliolisk tiene agallas...¡pero no le servira para ganar!,pyroar embestida ¡ahora!-pyroar volvio a correr,heliolisk lo esquivo agilmente

-heliolisk-susurro clemont-ataque rapido y carga,¡ya!-grito,heliolisk corrio con una velocidad vertiginosa envuelto en energia electrica,embistio a pyroar,este acabo paralizado,los dos pokemon se miraron,y sus entrenadores decidieron dar el golpe final

-carga paravolica/hiper-rayo ¡ahora!-los dos ataques chocaron dejando el campo envuelto completamente de niebla,al desaparecer se vio un resultado sorpresivo

-los dos pokemon...ha-han quedado fuera de combate,por lo tanto es...empate-sentencio serena con la boca entre abierta

-eh?-dijeron clemont y red a la vez-wow

-ninguno ha ganado,y hemmm,seguro que era un combate de practica por que parecia la competencia regional-reprocho jules,el lider de gimnasio hablo

-digamos que...era para ajustar cuentas...,pero me ha gustado esta batalla,has jugado bien tus cartas red-hablo y red entendio la frase "entre lineas'

-gracias amigo,espero podamos combatir de nuevo pronto-red sonrio y levanto la mano,clemont estrecho la mano contento al momento en que llegaron ash y misty,guardaron sus pokemon y todos fueron hacia ellos

-que paso aqui?-pregunto misty al ver el campo luego de la batalla

-un ajuste de cuentas-respondio inocente bonnie

-eh,bien,bueno,vamos a dentro,jules nos puedes curar los pokemon

-claro chico,vamos

(Nota de autor:ahora pondre un pequeño flashback para saber que paso hace dos meses)

[Flashback]

 _-serena se habia entrado a duchar mientras nuestros heroes entraban a descansar,una vez serena se baño bajo,todos la esperaban sentados en la sala-_

 _-bien,ahora que ya estoy...presentable-serena miro mal a jules que hizo como si no supiera de su mirada molesta-pueden contarme el plan_

 _-claro,empezare yo-dijo red-veras,al descubrir que habias desaparecido,ash ideo un pequeño plan,iriamos al lugar donde nos habian citado los darkstone,por medio de una carta que encontro misty,una vez alli,mmm,si te soy sincero,no esperabamos para nada a giovanni,ni yo pensaba que fuera a aparecer,pero a pesar de la sorpresa,decidimos empezar el plan_

 _-Ahora yo-dijo clemont-como tu misma pudiste ver,giovanni nos mostro el contrato a firmar,ya sabiendo eso desde el dia anterior,red saco unos boligrafos con una tinta especial que se va al cabo de dos horas_

 _-yo sigo-dijo ash-por suerte,giovanni no parecio notar esos boligrafos,aprovechando eso,fimamos como si nada despreocupados,incluso burlandonos de giovanni,el creyendo en la validez de la firma,parecio victorioso,pero contabamos con que tu le enfrentaras...el punto clave del plan_

 _-yo termino-dijo misty-al ver como le enfrentabas no pudimos mas que sonreir felices,habias enfrentado a giovanni,culminando el plan,al ver que corrias,red te cojio de la mano para huir,ya que,no somos tontos y sabemos que si nos hubieramos quedado alla nos hubieran atrapado,usamos el charizard de red que ya tenia entendido el plan para escapar._

 _-wow-dijo serena impresionada,no me creo que ash haya ideado ese plan solo_

 _-pues no te lo creas,cada uno puso su "granito de arena"para que funcionara perfecto-se burlo red_

 _-eh,tengo que decir que es verdad,pero lo importante es que estas bien serena_

 _-si...bueno,voy a hablar con mi mama para salvarte el pellejo jules-jules giro la mirada ofendido pero asintio y dijo en un susurro "gracias"_

 _-jajaja,de nada,bueno adios-subio de nuevo para poder encender el video-telefono_

 _-adios,bueno,ire a preparar la cena,adios a todos-salio hacia la cocina_

 _-adios-dijeron todos_

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bien,¿que les parecio?,¿comentarios,criticas?


End file.
